Akumu! Powerpunk Girls Z!
by Aku Blossom
Summary: Another side, another story...Atsumi Motomi, Goukito Miyaki, and Maratsu Koji are engulfed by the black lights from a meteor. The result, is the story of Powerpunk Girls Z.
1. S1 The Black Lights Fall!

_Once upon a time, there was a brilliant man named Professor David Hardly. Now, David wasn't just a brilliant man, he was a genius beyond belief. By age eighteen David had become a celebrity for developing a vaccine to cure a virus which had plagued the world for nearly a year, resulting in untold casualties. _

_When his daughter, Kristen Hardly—who was every bit as brilliant as he—turned eight, together they constructed what became known across the world as "The Tower of Heaven". This tower was equipped to control hundreds of military satellites in the atmosphere, which had the power to watch crime, fire destructive lasers to neutralize evil armies, and even prevent natural disasters. Essentially, the tower had the power to control the world, yet only served as an eternal peacekeeper under the command of David._

_David and Kristen built this tower in a city known as Okyto City, which became known as the safest city in the world. The world had achieved a state of Elysian bliss, and it seemed as though nothing could possible interrupt its dream-like state. This world, is where our story begins…_

* * *

**Powerpunk Girls Z**

**Episode 1- The Black Lights Fall!**

**By Aku Blossom**

* * *

"Motomi! Wake up! You're going to be late for school!" Thirteen-year-old Motomi Atsumi opened her weary red eyes and looked around blankly. Her dimly lit, blandly decorated room greeted her and not for the first time in her life she wished she'd woken to towers of flame and the devil's laughter. Motomi sat up and groaned painfully, brushing her red hair away from her face. Glaring at the clock she couldn't help feeling more unsettled.

"Late for school…" She muttered as she stared at the ticking read-out on her uselessly old-fashioned clock. "It's five in the morning, Mother, school doesn't start until 8…" Motomi collapsed back in bed and jerked the thin sheet over her face, shivering from the exposure to the cold air outside of her moderately comfortable cotton cocoon.

Heavy footsteps pounded in her head, and she prayed her mother would just pass by her room; yelling was always better than a physical confrontation. No luck; however, for her door was thrust open and her angry mother walked in, ripping the sheet away from her.

"What did I tell you, Motomi? Get up this instant!" Motomi winced and put on a fake look of apology, sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed, pulling uncomfortably at her ridiculously heavy nightgown.

"Yes, Mother," She murmured, trying her best to sound sincere. Heavy anticipation hung like a foul stench in the air as her overweight parental figure glared at her for some time, before nodding and leaving the room—of course, she made a note to slam the door behind her to further prove her distaste with her only child. Motomi, in response, clutched her now throbbing head and inwardly growled as she readied herself for another day.

* * *

To say that Motomi Atsumi disliked her mother was an understatement. Even now, as she made the rigorous trek to the Okyto City Middle School, she wore a harsh reminder of her least favorite of people. Atsumi-san was a deeply religious individual…actually, that downplayed the sheer abusive nature of her devotion. She was a fanatic who could scarcely see anything of worth in her only daughter, other than the many faults that needed correcting.

One of those faults being Motomi's "sinful and blasphemous" addiction to anime, the darker side particularly. Saying that Motomi lived to discover and idolize new villains in manga and anime would also be an understatement. Much like her dream to wake up in Hell, Motomi would give nearly anything to be likened to the villains she worshiped. Her darkest desire was to hear children arguing over who was more evil, Atsumi Motomi or Frieza? The thought gave her shivers.

Okay, those desires and thoughts probably didn't disprove her mother's hateful thoughts, but her zealous behavior had been what caused this influx of evil thought within Motomi. Forcing a number of harsh disciplines and rules upon her, making her suffer excessively for any evil no matter how small or insignificant, threatening her with Hell's fire just because she'd reached puberty…it all made Motomi's blood boil!

And to top it all off, she was only allowed to wear this ridiculous symbol of her Catholic mother's oppression to school every day. A typical Catholic school girl uniform, with a red top and red plaid skirt. Complete with stockings and uncomfortable shoes. It was a sickening display, one she was often teased about, and was made worse by her inability to tie back her long hair to keep it out of her face.

"I'd send my soul to Hell for a ribbon or something…but no, that'd be too flashy," She grumbled, tightening her grip on her school bag. A brief lapse of rationality caused her to throw it hard against the nearest surface, which happened to be a store window. Motomi froze in terror, realizing what she had done. Thankfully she wasn't that strong, and the throw hadn't damaged the glass. It had, however, left a significant scratch. Fearing repercussion, she grabbed her bag and took off down the street as the owner stepped outside to yell at her.

"Get back here, you punk!" Like that'll happen, Motomi thought and increased her speed. Finally her stamina ran out, and she collapsed on a bench near a bus stop. The man hadn't followed her, thankfully, probably because she hadn't caused any serious harm. Motomi's chest was burning and her breaths came in long, painful drags.

"Oh God, I'm such an idiot..." Motomi glanced up and saw a clock hanging across the street. She still had about a half hour before school would start; she had the time to catch her breath. Unfortunately, she couldn't shake her fear of the storekeeper, and hurriedly rose and headed for school. The air today was unnaturally hot, and she could feel her blood boiling already.

"This is going to be an awful day…mou…"

* * *

The grid iron holding cell which stripped her of the miniscule freedom she had for most of the day was no different than she'd expected. Ridicule from her peers, sabotage to her projects and theft of her assignments had her spiraling into a state of enmity by lunchtime.

And as always, her lunch consisted of a cheap homemade sandwich on bread she despised and filled with a meat-like substance she'd never been able to stomach. This, of course, meant another forty-five minutes of starving herself. Feeling more upset than usual, Motomi opted to walk about the campus than deal with the jeering comments of her peers.

Her journey led her out the front door, which was left surprisingly unguarded, and to the bottom stoop of the entryway. There she sat, praying to the vengeful God her mother worshiped that she could just be left alone for a small time. No such luck came when a sharp pain shot down her spine. She looked down and saw that a rock had been flung at her. She swallowed and rubbed her eyes, fighting back the urge to cry.

Motomi stood and turned around, backing away when she realized that the rock had been thrown by Rimoura Genji, the biggest jerk in her class. Genji was an unrepentant bully, plain and simple, singling her out for the butt of his many harmful—and more often than not, violent—activities. Given that he was easily twice her size and always accompanied by at least three other boys only a fraction smaller than he was, Motomi really never had any hope of defending herself.

"Hey, Wastoid, why aren't you eating? Are you fasting? Did you make God mad?" He snickered and his trio of cohorts laughed as well. He never missed a chance to make fun of her outfit, and her mother. Motomi became more aware of the heat stinging her eyes and again prayed she could be left alone.

"Leave me alone…" She mumbled, staring down at her feet and mentally pleading the Earth to split wide and devour her. No such luck, as Genji advanced on her and bumped her violently, knocking her to the ground. The heat in her eyes was unbearable now and what little dignity she'd ever attained fled as she began sobbing. This of course, merely made Genji more aggressive.

"Aw poor little bitch, she's crying. Why don't you ask an angel to kiss it better?" Motomi climbed to her feet, just to be shoved back down again. Now the floodgates had opened wide and she was blubbering pathetically. She then noticed that Genji had found a stick lying nearby and hysteria swept her thoughts, perhaps induced by the unnatural heat. Her mind fell into an anxious haze and in a fear ridden state she did the only thing she could comprehend: Motomi ran. Genji looked up in shock and turned to his friends.

"Huh? Where's she running to?" They could only shrug, as Motomi's pace increased and she charged further from her hellish entrapment designed to force her education.

* * *

"Daddy! I've got the calculations you wanted about the meteor." Dr. Hardly turned from his work station and smiled at his daughter. Even at eight years old everyone could tell she was going to grow up to be a very beautiful young woman. Kristen had long black hair, down to her knees even, with onyx eyes that sparkled in the light. Wearing a child's size laboratory smock, she looked darling in her father's eyes.

"Thank you, Kristen-chan," David slid his chair across the marble flooring and looked at the screen before him, as he pulled Kristen onto his lap. She giggled and looked up at the still young Dr. Hardly. David's hair was black and neat as can be, with a distinguished gray starting to develop lining his ears and around the back of his head. His own black eyes also sparkled, not unlike Kristen's, and it was often said the two couldn't look more alike.

"Hm…this is interesting…the meteor is heading for Earth. It's a tad too big though, it will get through the Mesosphere with little damage done to it. This could pose a serious problem," Kristen was shocked, and it showed clearly when she looked up to her father. David; however, only smiled and shook his head, typing in a few calculations of his own.

"Not to worry, Ten-chan, we can destroy it before it enters the atmosphere. Hm…we don't have much Chemical X left to spare after those last few experiments. Would you mind fetching the re-calibrated Chemical X? What was it you called it?" Kristen bounced up, off of his lap and beamed at him.

"Chemical Z! I'll get it Daddy!" Scurrying away, David could help laughing at her enthusiasm, before his mood sobered and he returned his attention to the read out. His left eye changed, becoming solid red as a mechanism within it readjusted his sight, allowing him to see the meteor on a different level.

"This meteor isn't natural…it gives off the most terrifying black aura." Hearing Kristen return, he quickly returned his eye to its normal form and smiled as she entered, steadily carrying the large container marked "Chemical Z" in her adorable handwriting to him. He lifted it from her arms easily, though Kristen panted from exertion.

"What are you going to do, Daddy?" David carried the container to a nearby contraption and attached it. He returned to his first work station and began activating one of the Tower of Heaven's lesser known functions.

"Simple, Ten-chan, I'm going to use a concentrated beam of pure Chemical Z to destroy the meteor while it's still in space." Kristen jumped with excitement and rushed up next to him.

"Amazing! I wanna see Daddy!" David laughed and adjusted a few controls on the monitor laid before him. Kristen jumped when the tower began to shake slightly.

* * *

The roof of the tower began to spin, sliding open to reveal a hole about three feet in diameter. Swiftly, yet carefully, a long gun-like mechanism rose from the hole and pointed into space. It was made of a shiny silver metal, and was perhaps two feet in length with a barrel barely larger than a nickel. Along the sides were three lights, which were now all green.

Suddenly the metal of the gun became transparent and it began filling with a shimmering, glowing substance: Chemical Z. The gun began to glow bright pink as the lights changed from green to bright purple. Particles began gathering at the barrel as the gun started to shake and glow brighter.

Then with the speed of a lamp lighting a room, the gun released a beam of glowing purple, black, and white light. It traveled faster than sight and sound alike, slamming the meteor in mere moments. The meteor froze for the shortest time before it let loose a sonic boom and exploded into a countless number of pieces.

* * *

"You did it Daddy! Amazing!" Kristen leapt into her father's arms and hugged him tightly as the tower reverted to its normal state. David laughed and hugged Kristen tightly, but noticed faintly that something wasn't right. When he opened his left eye, which returned to its mechanical form, he noticed something strange streaking through the skies.

Three blacks lights.

* * *

Pride, a word that could describe so many things in life. Places, names, expressions, actions, all of these could set an example to explain something as simple as pride. However, it was hard to find a person who could embody this sin so completely. That is, until you met Goukito Miyaki.

Only thirteen years old and she'd had and broken more boyfriends than even older girls. She wore her luxurious blond hair free, flowing like the gentle waves of the ocean down her back. Her blue eyes held twin glimmers; one of malice and one of seduction. She wore only the best and most attractively revealing clothes, just enough to squeeze by school dress code and still allow her the physical liberty to seek and destroy new partners each week.

Currently, she was returning home from a successful day at school. It wasn't easy being hated and envied by so many girls, and fawned over and lusted for by so many boys. She needed to return to her mother's small mansion to recollect herself to prepare for this evening.

"Ah well, a beautiful woman's job is never done," She chirped with a wicked grin. Before long, her trek came to an end as she spotted a disturbingly attractive potential target.

He had black hair that spiked every which way. There were green streaks through his hair and he had two tattoos that were nothing more than purple, downward pointing arrows beneath his eyes. He wore a black jacket that was far too small for him, which opened to reveal his undershirt, which was advertising some band Miyaki had never heard of. His tight black jeans and black sneakers completed the look. This was definitely the kind of boy who Miyaki would have a fun time owning and ruining.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" She asked coyly as she sauntered up to him, with a seductive smile on her face. The boy turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow. 'Green eyes, very nice!' Miyaki whispered mentally. The boy looked very confused, but who wouldn't seeing Miyaki's attire?

For all the money she had, one could tell how Miyaki invested it. Today, for example, she wore a tight blue tank top that ended just above her belly button and exaggerated her already generous chest size. Her pants were tight blue jeans that ended above her ankles, while she wore expensive looking sandals on her feet, blue to accentuate her blue nail polish. She also wore flashy blue bracelets on both wrists, which jingled as she swayed a bit next to the boy.

"Leave me alone," He muttered in annoyance. Miyaki pouted and put her hands behind her back.

"Aw you shouldn't talk to me like that, I'm just a lonely, gorgeous girl. I'm trying to be nice to you, you look like a nice boy." The boy barked a harsh laugh and gave her another incredulous stare, shaking his head and turning again to stare into the window of the shop before them.

"Yeah, okay, whatever," He said, still snickering venomously. Miyaki glared, but quickly hid it. This was definitely a new development, she'd never had to actually fight to seduce a boy before. Sliding closer to him, she laid her head on his shoulder and smiled innocently up at him.

"Why are you so mean? You're too good-looking to be mean, especially to a girl like me," This only got another laugh from the boy. Miyaki resisted the urge to slap him, she was getting really angry with this boy. She jumped when she felt something slide against her. Looking down she noticed that her purse had been opened.

"What the?! What did you take from me?" She snarled at the boy, who sneered and lifted up her cell phone.

"It wasn't what I was looking for…but I can probably get a pretty good price for," He didn't finish as Miyaki snatched it back and angrily stuffed it into her purse, zipping it shut once more.

"Don't be such a jerk! I'm trying to tell you I'm interested in you!" The boy faltered just for a moment, before crossing his arms and looking away. That moment was all Miyaki needed to see that she really was beginning to get through to him. She walked in front of him and leaned against him.

"So come on, Cutie-Pie, why don't we just…" Miyaki began to draw circles on his chest with her finger when she noticed something…different about this boy. Her eyes widened and she took an involuntary step back when it hit her. The boy blushed and crossed his—or rather, _her_ arms tighter around her chest.

"Yeah…I'm a girl, so what?" Miyaki stared at him in disbelief, then lifted a finger and poked her in the chest once more. The girl swatted at her hand and stepped back, blushing more.

"Cut it out!" Miyaki's cheeks turned pink and she couldn't resist becoming even more curious.

"What's your name? I've never seen you before…you look like you should be in my grade," The girl straightened up and coughed a bit.

"It's Maratsu Koji…" This only further complicated things.

"Well, my name is Goukito Miyaki, but why do you have a boy's name? You're a girl, right?" Koji groaned and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm a girl but um…fuck, see my dad doesn't know how to take care of a girl, so as far as he's concerned, I'm a boy," Miyaki nodded, greatly intrigued by this. She had grown up with her mother and had her femininity made flamboyant, she couldn't imagine growing up like a boy.

"That's…incredible, Koji-kun." Koji glared and blushed a bit.

"Who said I was Koji-kun to you, Goukito-san?" Miyaki smiled and skipped up, taking Koji's arm and smiling broadly, with a seductive flare beneath it.

"That's Miyaki-chan to you Koji-kun! So why haven't I seen you before?" Koji could tell where this was going and took a seat on a bus stop bench, feeling this would take a while. Miyaki quickly joined her and grabbed her arm again.

"My dad won't let me go to school because he can't pay for it, so I get money to help support us." Miyaki nodded and pulled up her purse.

"And you steal it?" Koji nodded and glanced around looking for a clock. She then saw a check stuck in her face and upon seeing the amount written, looked up in disbelief. "Here! Take this, Koji-kun." Koji began to take the check, then batted Miyaki's hand away and looked away, blushing.

"Why do I need your money for? I'm just fine…" Miyaki shook her head and forced the check into Koji's hand.

"No, I want you to have it. I only ask that you'll walk me home in return!" Koji looked up in confusion and shrugged, stuffing the check into her pocket and standing up. Miyaki remained clamped to her arm as she dragged Koji down the sidewalk to her home.

'This is going to be my best adventure ever! I mean, come on, boys are boring! They're all useless, why not try a girl?' Miyaki grinned up at Koji with a menacing glint in her eye, but Koji was too uncomfortable to look at Miyaki and didn't notice.

* * *

Motomi sat in the park, still bawling her eyes out. She clenched her fists and angrily wiped at her eyes.

"That…dirty bastard! I just…I just want to kill all of them! If I was a villain like Orochimaru or Naraku…then I could make everyone stop being mean to me!" Motomi clenched her fists tighter, her eyes narrowing and her skin heating up.

She looked up suddenly when she heard a whistling sound heading her way. Her eyes widened as a black light crashed into her and flushed through her body, filling every artery and vein that made up her circulatory system, until it flooded into her heart and unlocked a monster.

* * *

Motomi's eyes snapped open, her red irises glowing bright as black light flooded from the whites of her eyes. She thrust her arms out and her cloths melted away into a black leotard. A fierce black aura appeared around her and red light began flooding her veins.

"Deadly Berserk!" she screamed to the sky as she lifted her arms and twin spiked bracelets appeared on her wrists.

She held her arms out, assuming a cross-shaped pose and black finger-less gloves appeared on her hands. She hit her fists together and clenched them tightly, causing a red, skin-tight jean jacket to appear in a flash of red on her. Motomi jumped and stomped the ground, causing a pair of black leather pants with a skull belt to appear on her lower body and a pair of black biker boots to pop onto her feet.

Motomi lifted her hands then thrust them down, bent at the elbow with her fists clenched as a silver design marked "PNK" appeared on the left chest of her jacket; at the same time a very long, crooked red ribbon wrapped up around her like a snake and pulled her hair up into a ponytail, leaving two long, crooked ribbons hanging down on either side of her face, reaching down to her knees. She then thrust her fist into the air and grinned maliciously as black light flooded around her.

* * *

"So Koji-kun, would you mind going out to dinner with me sometime?" Koji looked at Miyaki in shock, becoming increasingly uncomfortable and tried harder to pull away from Miyaki, who refused to let her go.

Miyaki grinned, as her inner self sneered at her new girly toy. She wanted nothing more than to rip Koji's clothes off, do her business and leave her a broken mess on the side of the road. Mentally, Miyaki giggled hysterically at the prospect of ruining Koji.

Koji, on the other hand, dealt with her own mental issues. Her inner eye glared venomously at Miyaki. She was so pretty and so privileged, and she didn't even deserve it! Koji was sure she was stronger than Miyaki and could easily beat her half to death and take all of her money…but still she had given her that—she was sure Miyaki considered it small but—generous check, even if it was two-faced.

"Well…ugh…no—hey what is that?" They both heard a loud whistling sound and looked up to see twin black lights heading for them. Miyaki tightened her grip on Koji's arm, while the latter moved a bit to protect her blond companion out of instinct. It served no purpose as one light struck Koji, the other evaded her and smote Miyaki.

* * *

Miyaki's eyes opened slowly and seductively, remaining half closed as a smirk appeared on her face. Her blue irises glowed and black light flooded from the whites of her eyes. She pursed her lips and winked as she ran her hands suggestively along her body, causing a black leotard to appear along it, then brought them down to cover between her legs, as the black light erupted around her and blue light flooded her veins.

"Dissonant Brat!" Miyaki slowly lifted her arms, as spiked bracelets appeared on both of her wrists.

When her arms were all the way up, she snapped her fingers as black fingerless gloves appeared on her hands. She brought her hands down and struck a pose, winking and spreading her fingers, causing a tight, blue jean jacket to appear on her upper body. Miyaki put her hands behind her back and spun around on one foot, clicking her tongue and causing a pair of tight black pants to flash onto her lower body, complete with a skull belt and black biker boots.

Miyaki finally jumped into the air and arched her back, letting out a mock shriek of pleasure before stomping her feet and thrusting both hands out open palmed causing a silver design reading "PNK" to appear on the left chest of her jacket as her hair shot up and tied into two ponytails that draped down a bit past her shoulders. Miyaki then dropped to her knees and arched her back, leaning on her palms smirking lustfully as black light exploded around her.

* * *

Koji opened her eyes lazily, raising one eyebrow and snorting. She looked away and popped her knuckles, while her green irises glowed bright and black light poured from the whites of her eyes. She hit her fists together and glared, causing a black leotard to flash onto her body. Koji pulled her fist back and thrust it forward, throwing a powerful punch.

"Destructive Brute!" Koji arched her back quickly and cried out like a karate master. Twin spiked bracelets appeared on her wrists.

She looked at them then clapped her hands together, creating black fingerless gloves on both hands. She swung her leg and did the splits, and then Koji jumped up and wound up a haymaker. She threw her fist forward and caught her forearm with her other hand, causing a tight, green jean jacket to explode onto her upper body. Koji put her hands behind her back and jumped up, stomping her feet twice. This resulted in a pair of tight black pants and a skull belt to appear on her lower body. Looking displeased she kicked her feet, causing black biker boots to appear on them.

Koji finally broke her expressionless façade and grinned maniacally as she thrust both fists into the air and screamed powerfully. A Silver design reading "PNK" appeared on the left chest of her jacket. Koji snarled venomously and pulled both hands back as if performing an anime energy attack, then spread them and thrust both hands forward flipping off whoever was watching. Finally she slammed her fists together as the black light exploded around her.

* * *

Motomi was no longer standing in the park. Now she floated just above the ground, breathing heavily and fighting the urge to burst into maniac laughter. She clenched her fists and looked herself over, feeling her twisted grin spreading deeper and further on her face.

"I'm…I'm not me anymore! All of this power…I have to be a meta-human now! I'm so powerful! I can't feel it!" Motomi noticed something on her side and removed it, grinning more as it unwound. It was a long silver whip with a spiked end. A darker grin consumed her expression.

"Atsumi Motomi is gone…oh God, she's finally gone! Now…I'm the Deadly Berserk! With all of this power I can finally show everyone what a villain I really AM!" Berserk laughed hysterically and gripped her whip tightly, almost desperately.

"Where to visit first? Does it matter? I wanna kill everything and everyone!" Berserk spun her whip and lashed out with it, ripping through a tree and knocking it to the ground. As more power flooded her body, she lost her rational thought and went on a rampage against the world around her.

* * *

"Whoa! This outfit is HOT!" Miyaki grinned and held Koji's arm, looking at her new attire. Koji stared at hers, finding it oddly appropriate. She glanced at the "PNK" symbol, but didn't take much interest in it, even when she noticed that Miyaki had one as well. Then Koji noticed Miyaki's purse and a grin spread across her face. That grin gave way seeing the nearby shop, which overruled Miyaki's property.

"Miyaki-chan…do you feel a tingly feeling?" Miyaki turned to Koji and radiated a black aura as she nodded and looked down at the long, silver spear she held in her hand.

"Yeah…it feels…wonderful, like a night of bed-rocking fun!" Koji couldn't help laughing, becoming more joyous when she heard how dark her laugh had become. She looked at her own weapon, which was a massive, silver bladed ax. She grinned and turned to the store, approaching the glass and shattering it with a light backhand. Miyaki became intrigued and smirked as she approached, tutting and shaking her head.

"Tch, Koji-kun you can't go around breaking things like that." Koji looked up, her grin still clear. Her black aura radiated more as she shook her head, her green eyes glimmering.

"Koji-kun…no, I'm not Koji-kun anymore. Now I'm the Destructive Brute! And I'm gonna destroy everything!" Brute charged into the store and the screams and murmurs inside tripled in volume. Miyaki looked at her spear, then turned to the store with a smirk as people tried to escape through the door.

"Well then, Brute, I'm the Dissonant Brat! I'm going to make everyone suffer!" She then charged the escaping patrons and passersby.

* * *

Berserk snickered and glared at the police force armed before her. Wanting a bit more challenge, she'd flown deeper into the city and decided to cause a ruckus right outside the police station.

"Poor boys, don't know what they're in for!" Berserk charged them, jumping both with shock and instinct as they opened fire. Growling she pulled back her whip, which began glowing dark red.

"Death Slash!" She slashed her whip, hitting an officer and sending him crashing into a parked car. The other officers, disturbed by this, gave Berserk the time she needed to rush them.

"Death Slash!" crying out again she swung wider and hit several of the officers at once, which practically obliterated their force, considering that Okyto City never had a large police force, due to the Tower of Heaven. Berserk rammed the final officer to the ground and dropped her whip as she began to beat him mercilessly with her bare hands.

"Die, die, DIE! Why don't you just DIE?!" Berserk continued beating him, longer after he stopped struggling. At this point, she was beyond caring about his reaction, she only wanted to hurt someone. Finally wearing herself out, she stopped and stood up panting. A bullet flashed by her and she quickly turned to see a larger police force gathering.

"Shit…see you later!" She shouted as she grabbed her whip and flew into the air, dodging their bullets and leaving the area. As she flew, her darkest thought rose to the surface. Berserk grinned and looked around, getting her bearings.

* * *

Atsumi-san was furious, Motomi should have been home hours ago! Where could that ungrateful child possibly be? One thing was for sure, the moment she got home she was in for a lot of trouble! Such an ungrateful, sinful little harlot, she needed to be punished for her wicked ways, especially since they weren't getting any better! The door opened and Atsumi-san whipped around, her glare melting when she saw her daughter walk in with bloody hands. Berserk grinned and tightened her hold on the whip.

"I'm home, Mother," Atsumi-san's scream rang out as the door slammed and the sounds of a violent beating ensued.

* * *

"Hahahaha! Awesome! Awesome!" Brat shouted as she clapped her hands and watched Brute heave another car through the streets. Brute grinned and scratched her nose, turning to Brat with an arrogant smirk.

"Let's see you try that!" Brat smiled and rushed up spinning her spear around and holding it like a cue stick.

"Dissonant Shot!" A blue ball of energy appeared at the end of her spear and when Brat struck it—not unlike shooting billiards—it fired out silently and rammed into a car, hitting the gas tank and causing it to explode. Brute grinned in approval and clapped Brat on the back, laughing.

"Nice one!"

"Freeze! Don't move!" Brute and Brat turned around, unfazed, and stared at the police blockade set up behind them. Brute snickered and lifted her ax, turning around and jabbing her chest with her thumb.

"You talkin' to us?" The officers all began sweating as Brute looked back at Brat for confirmation.

"They talkin' to us?" Brat clapped her hands and bounced a bit, nodding excitedly.

"Yes! Yes! They are!" Brute grinned and turned back to the officers.

"Well then…I have two words for you guys!" Brute charged at them, faster than they had expected and lifted her ax "Destructive Gash!" She swung the green glowing blade down, ripping a car in two and nearly amputating a cop's arm. They all prepared to open fire when a barrage of energy balls began to assault them.

"Dissonant Shot!" Brute flew up to avoid Brat's attacks and swung her ax around.

"Destructive Gash!" She swung it down powerfully, splitting the ground open where it hit and causing the police to back up frightfully. The few still conscious didn't stay so long, though.

"Death Slash!" Brute and Brat looked up in surprise, watching a glowing red streak fell the rest of the police force. A red counterpart to the two landed across from them and looked up. Clearly she'd been having more fun, as she was even redder from dripping blood along her hands and jacket.

"Room for one more?" She asked with a grin "I'm Berserk," Brute and Brat traded a glance then grinned as they joined Berserk in running back into the city to stir up more trouble.

* * *

"Daddy! We need to ready the defenses to stop those three!" David watched the havoc being caused by the three super-powered girls and shook his head, turning to Kristen with a concerned glance.

"No, Ten-chan, we don't need to resort to that yet. I agree, it would be the best action, but those three are acting because of the black lights that hit them. If we could reverse that effect…" His left eye twitched and only took on a slight red glow as the monitor changed to show a white light, streaking across the sky. It, too, had fallen with the black lights.

"What?" He and Kristen watched the screen. The light streaked through the air, into the zoo and hit a chimp sitting in captivity. A smirk spread across Dr. Hardly's face as he put his arm around Kristen's shoulders.

"We're not out of this yet, Ten-chan," On the screen, the chimp's eyes widened and then hardened into a fierce glare.


	2. S1 Savior of Justice! Jomo Momo!

_A long time ago a man named Goukito Mutashi met a beautiful woman named Aishi. She was everything he had ever desired in the girl of his dreams: she was pretty, smart, and incredibly wealthy. The moment Mutashi saw her, he knew she had to be his wife no matter what the cost. And in the end, Mutashi had his way, and several years later he and Aishi were married._

_Together they had a child, their precious daughter, Miyaki. But Mutashi always looked at Miyaki with vicious eyes, even when she was just a baby. Everyone in their family and social circle knew that Miyaki would be even more beautiful than her mother, and Mutashi knew best of all. As Miyaki grew older, his eyes grew more vicious. Until the day of her sixth birthday._

_That day he did unspeakable things to her, such horrible things that Miyaki wouldn't have a peaceful nights sleep for years. He was discovered days later, and in a blind fury, Aishi killed him. That day, Miyaki learned to hate all men because they all deserved to suffer for her daddy's crimes. Now Miyaki has become the Dissonant Brat, and with her new-found powers and allies, her hatred has awakened again…_

* * *

**Powerpunk Girls Z**

**Episode 2- Savior of Justice! Jomo Momo!**

**By Aku Blossom**

* * *

The light collided with the chimpanzee, causing it to scream out in pain. The pain dulled almost immediately and the chimp's scream of pain erupted into a wonderful shout of pleasure. White light rushed through every cell in his body, pumping him with pure, unfettered power and reason. His body began glowing bright white and a dazzling evolution took place.

"Jomo!" He mumbled. The chimp's body was growing and shifting into a different form, and his intellect was rising to dizzying heights.

"Jomomo!" His speech was louder this time. His muscles grew, his legs lengthened and soon clothing began to appear on his body. That clothing soon became stunning armor. With a flash his transformation was complete and in a sparkling burst of white light, he finally knew who he was.

"**Jomo Momo!"**

* * *

"Hey Brute, where did Brat go?" Berserk called out, standing over the ruined remains of a previously double parked car. Brute didn't hear the red-haired villainess, though, as her attention was occupied with hacking a truck to pieces. Berserk growled and her dark aura became visible around her. With her newly acquired powers, Berserk had also gained a gross lack of patience, which was now wearing thin with Brute. Quick as lightning she marched over to her green clad companion, jerked her around and lifted her from the ground by her collar. Brute growled and prepared to strike at first, but was thrown violently to the ground before she could react. Again, she attempted to rebound and hit Berserk back, but one look at her raging red eyes froze Brute's nerve. She hastily rose and took an involuntary step back away from Berserk, who had calmed considerably.

"W-What? Berserk-san? What's up?" Berserk sighed in annoyance and jerked her head randomly toward the rest of the parking lot they were destroying.

"Where is Brat? I wanted to pay a visit to some…assholes," Brute looked around and now realized the blond bimbo's absence.

"Huh, she was just here…I'll find her and we'll meet up with you. Where are you going?" Berserk pointed off into the sky and left without another word. Brute couldn't help cringing as she watched the recently appointed leader of their entourage leave.

As tough as she was, in the short time they'd known her, Brute had developed an acute fear of Berserk. She didn't seem the type who would spare someone's life just because they were working together. In fact, that might give her even more reason to kill them. Shivering once more, she set out to find Brat.

* * *

"Brat? Brat! Where are you? God dammit!" Brute was beginning to get irritated. Granted, her search for Brat had allowed her to decimate nearly an entire shopping mall, she really wanted to get to Berserk soon. Who knew what she'd do to them for being late? Brute shivered at the thought.

Just as she was rounding a corner, she noticed a disturbingly loud sound coming from a nearby restroom. Going against her better judgment, Brute entered and nearly gagged when she realized what the sound was.

'Oh God! Who could be doing…that when I'm destroying this place?' Brute approached the closed restroom stall, her apprehension growing. As she reached out to push the stall open, a terrible scream rang out. It was quickly followed by a twisted giggle and a voice chirping.

"Kay thanks bye! Dissonant Shot!" The stall blew open and a naked, sexually mutilated young man flew past Brute and crashed into the sink, dead and bloodied from the explosion. Brute whipped around and saw Brat zipping her pants up, her jacket and undershirt discarded carelessly on the floor. Brat looked up, putting her hair back into their pigtails, and grinned seductively at Brute.

"Hi there, Hachimitsu! Are you next?" Brute stared in disbelief, then turned to the dead body, and finally back to Brat. A crooked smile broke out onto her face, while Brat only smiled half lustfully and half innocently. A similar smile broke Brat's demeanor and both burst into sadistic laughter, Brute leaning against the wall to keep her balance while Brat struggled against her jovial mood to zip her jacket.

As their mirth began dying Brute approached Brat and zipped her jacket for her, the latter looking up gratefully. They stared at each other momentarily, then lost their composure and began laughing once more.

"C-Come on, Be-Berserk is waiting for us!" Brute managed to choke out between barks of laughter. Brat nodded and continued giggling venomously as they blasted through the ceiling to find their leader.

* * *

A hellish prison, a torment worse than any Hell. This horrible establishment had broken her will and stolen any hope she'd ever had for a peaceful existence. It was here that she'd learned about the villains and monsters she idolized so. Through the library, she'd seen them in anime and read about them in manga. Now, it was her turn to rise through the ranks of evil and become the greatest of them all!

Her sights now set on the middle school she'd suffered through for the last two years, she only had to wait for the other two members of "Powerpunk Girls Z"—a title they had mutually agreed on after a heated argument—to arrive so the massacre could begin.

In the distance Berserk noticed two black aura bearing figures approaching. A grin spread across her face and the grip she held on her weapon tightened.

"It took you long enough," She mumbled, as Brat and Brute stopped near her. The other two froze, fearing retribution. Quickly, they relaxed when Berserk laughed—albeit her laugh, like always seemed extraordinarily dark—and turned to them with a smile. "It's alright, I needed the time to clear my head," Brat and Brute smirked back and nodded as the three descended on the building.

"Oh, this is going to be fun! I should track down and kill my old boyfriends!" Berserk and Brute both sweated and turned to her, the former with a glare and the latter with an amused smirk.

"Come on, Brat, you have to leave someone for Berserk to kill or she'll go crazy," Brute regretted saying that moments later when her thoughts focused again and she realized that she was on the ground with Brat kneeling over her.

"Wow you're going to have a mega shiner!" Brute rubbed her left eye and cringed. Her cringe turned to fear quickly when she looked up and saw Berserk's snarl.

"Don't make fun of me," was her dangerous reply, spoken in the faintest whisper. Brute—and not surprisingly Brat—nodded in understanding. Berserk seemed in conflict with herself, but finally held her hand out, which Brute accepted graciously. The three, back on their feet, headed in to let the slaughter begin again.

* * *

"So you see, Mr. Momo, the explosion that caused that white light to create you, also released three black lights, creating those three girls." Dr. Hardly explained and turned to the other figure, whose white aura was brimming. He nodded solemnly and clenched his fist. "They started this massacre a day ago, but it seemed when night came, they disappeared for a while. Judging by this, it was a plan to make sure everyone went to school today...and now that their rampage has started again, the school has gone into lock down so the kids can't leave."

"Those monsters, jomo. They're going to wipe out the entire planet, jomo!" He muttered in disgust. Dr. Hardly nodded and glanced toward the door, which quickly shut when he turned to it. Kristen obviously wanted to spy on their conversation, but she couldn't sneak past the doctor's…assets.

"That's how I felt when I saw them begin this rampage. But when I saw you struck by that white light…I figured I shouldn't interfere. Perhaps you can stop them without me having to resort to measures that could easily level the city?" The figure nodded, crossing his arms and growling in frustration.

"They're very powerful, jomo. However, I think I could at least incapacitate them, jomo. Would you be willing to lend me any weaponry, like theirs, jomo?" Dr. Hardly nodded and once more turned to watch the door quickly shut yet again. His left eye shifted to its mechanical appearance and turned red, locking the door. He then turned to the figure and smiled encouragingly.

"If you can't do it, who can? I'll be more than happy to help you!" The mysterious hero nodded and sweated as he watched the blood bath this "Powerpunk Girls Z" had turned a middle school into.

"I won't let you get away with this, jomo!"

* * *

"Oh…oh yeah…oh Genji…oh like that…that feels so good…" Brat moaned as she and the much large boy rolled on the classroom floor. She groaned and ran one hand through his hair. Her spear lay nearby, covered by her jacket. His hands roamed across her chest, tentatively at first, but with growing confidence from every moan. Brat wrapped her arms around his neck and nipped at his neck.

"Oh Genji?" Genji, red-faced and sweating looked up at Brat's face. She was smiling so beautifully, making him regret halting his actions. She closed her eyes halfway and leaned up, her lips brushing his ear.

"I...I..." Brat trailed off into a whisper. Genji looked at her in confusion, but this confusion quickly bore a scream of horrendous pain as Brat rammed her spear through him. Letting him slide to the ground, she lifted it like a cue stick and grinned.

"Oh sorry! Was I too quiet? I said, Dissonant Shot!" Thrusting it forward, she hit the blue ball of energy into Genji, slicing through him and creating a mighty explosion. Brat giggled gleefully. Not only had she killed about twenty-three boys already, she got to have sex before each one! This day just got better and better! She began putting her clothes back on as someone knocked on the door and entered.

"Hey Brat is that you? Yeah, I thought so." Brat smiled at Brute as she entered, giggling when she rolled her eyes looking at the scene laid out before her. "Again? How many times have you done this today?" Brat smirked and stood up stretching. Brute couldn't help but be amazed at the glaring sight of Brat's breasts, bared for the world to see. Brat noticed this and couldn't help laughing, which made Brute blush dark red.

"Yes, I'm amazing I know. This makes number twenty-five Hachimitsu!" She chirped. Brute blushed again and glared at Brat, who sneered back.

"Why do you keep calling me that? I thought we established I don't like you," Brat walked up to Brute, still not wearing her shirt and leaned very close to the slightly taller girl's face, until their noses were practically touching. Brute stared into Brat's dark blue eyes, feeling her face eating and a sharp tingle run from her neck to her toes.

"And we also established that I _do _like you, so get used to it, Hachimitsu," Brute shoved her away and crossed her arms, blushing fiercely. While her attention was diverted Brat's sneer became a vicious grin. It only lasted a moment before she returned to her sweet smile and pulled her shirt and jacket on once more. Without being asked, Brute approached her once more and zipped her jacket yet again. Brat patted Brute on the cheek and headed for the door.

"Thanks, Hachimitsu. You're learning." Realizing what she'd done Brute felt her blood boil. She grabbed her ax with both hands and hurried after Brat, ready and willing to slice her in half just to get her to stop this stupid game. Brat turned to speak to her and stopped her next comment, seeing how tightly Brute was holding her ax and how dark her glare was. Still Brute realized this was neither the time nor the place and let it go, relaxing her posture to let Brat know that she wasn't in danger. Her anger almost immediately burnt up again when Brat smirked and nodded in acknowledgment.

'Just stay calm Koji…you can kill her some other time, but you can't with Berserk nearby. I don't want her killing me too…' Brute and Brat headed for the common's area together, spotting the slew of dead bodies that Berserk had left in her wake.

"Poor kids, the idiots locked down the building and just sealed them up here for us to kill them! You think she's almost done?" Brat asked, taking Brute's arm and leaning sensually against her. Brute growled and tried to fight her blush. She couldn't find it in her to tear her arm away though, and conceded to Brat's cling.

"As mad as she is she's probably killing everyone twice, it might be…" At that moment the wall nearest to them exploded as several dead students were flung through, followed by a messy Berserk, who looked sickeningly pleased with herself.

"That's not all…but I have to let some survive so everyone will know this was our doing!" Brat and Brute grinned and nodded in agreement, all three laughing and gleefully discussing their exploits as they left the building. Berserk froze and the other two looked in confusion at the lone figure waiting for them at the bottom of the steps leading to the building.

"Who the hell is that?" Brute finally said, breaking the heavy silence hanging in the air. Berserk growled and clenched her fist, causing her black aura to become visible. The figure growled as well, allowing his white aura to become visible. Brat and Brute were able to figure out who he was by this, and took defensive stances.

"He's a good guy, isn't he? We can beat him! We're Powerpunk Girls Z!" Brat said with a shrug and a grin. The figure sneered and pointed his finger at them, making Brat and Brute flinch.

"I am called Jomo Momo! And I will be the one to destroy you, jomo!" Jomo was large, but only as tall as Berserk, who was the shortest of Powerpunk Girls Z. He wore a red and white cap on his head, made of glass but shaped like a turban. His face was tan, with a sharp chiseled chin and strong jaw. On his body he wore a white armored outfit, with long sleeves and a turtle neck type guard. The undersides of his armor's arms and legs were blue, as was parts of his chest plate.

"We'll see about that! Death Slash!" Berserk swung her whip at Jomo, who jumped over it with amazing speed and held out his arm, spreading his fingers and gathering red energy in his palm.

"Jomo Blast!" Firing the red sphere of light at them, he forced Powerpunk Girls Z to scatter, resulting in a crater where they once stood. Brute rushed at Jomo and began slashing violently with her ax, but, all too soon, Jomo caught the handle and flung Brute to the ground, once more amazing them with his strength.

"Dissonant Shot!" Jomo looked up just in time to see Brat's attack right in his face. The explosion produced enough smoke to shield Jomo from view, as Brute joined Berserk and Brat.

"Is he finished?" Berserk barked a harsh laugh, turning to Brute with a mean glare.

"Don't be a moron! He's the good guy! One attack isn't going to finish him off! If he's like other heroes that didn't even hurt him!" Brute swallowed nervously and nodded and when the smoke cleared Berserk's prediction was proven. Jomo had his arms crossed and seemed unfazed by Brat's attack.

"Dammit! We're going to have to really try with this guy…I have a bad feeling about him!" Berserk muttered. Brat and Brute raised their weapons and nodded. "Fight!" Berserk charged at Jomo and began striking wildly with her whip, but Jomo easily avoided each of her attacks, no matter how powerful.

"I'm getting annoyed, jomo!" The hero grabbed Berserk's whip, causing her eyes to widen in fear. He then jerked her towards him and pulled back his fist. "Relentless Jomo Fist!" still holding her whip, Jomo unleashed an endless barrage of powerful punches on Berserk, who in her stubbornness to let go of her whip was left helpless against his assault.

"Berserk-san! Destructive Gash!" Brute cried. Finally a blow landed on Jomo when Brute's blade crashed into his side, knocking him painfully to the ground.

"It's not over yet! Dissonant Shot!" Another attack slammed mercilessly into Jomo, who created a ditch as he skid through the pavement from the force of the explosion.

"Now I'm really mad! Death Slash!" Berserk rushed at Jomo and in a blind fury hit him with all of her might, drilling him into a deep crater in the ground with a single attack. Powerpunk Z regrouped and surveyed the damage they'd done.

"That bastard! He's powerful!" Berserk snarled, clenching her fists tightly.

"Yeah, Berserk-san, my ax really shook when I hit him," Brute whispered, a dangerous, menacing tone to her voice. Brat spun her spear and posed, grinning evilly.

"I think he's kinda cute, if I was into that kinda thing I might take my time with him. But I'm not, so just die, dammit!"

"No…they're as powerful as I feared," Jomo muttered as he pushed himself up, brushing the rock and rubble from his armor. He floated out of the crater and turned to them tightening his focus and clenching his fists at his sides.

"This time, I get serious, jomo!" Jomo began making a rumbling sound, which elevated to a growl as his white aura burned around him. It then spiked and a blue aura whipped up around him. He cried out and arched his back as he took on a white glow and sparkles appeared around him.

"I won't lose!" Jomo's charge came with such speed that Powerpunk Girls Z never had a hope of avoiding it. His fist slammed into Berserk's stomach, knocking her into the air. Immediately following this attack he dropped to the ground and spun around, kicking Brute and Brat off of their feet.

"Jomo Triple Blast!" In three quick, but powerful shots of red energy Jomo separated Powerpunk Z and sent them each flying in separate directions.

"Red!" Jomo vanished and appeared by Berserk, who was still flying through the air.

"You're finished, jomo! Relentless Jomo Fist!" Jomo grabbed Berserk by her hair and unleashed a devastating assault on her, and this time Brute couldn't come to her rescue, to finish he brought both fists up and slammed them down on her stomach, sending her crashing to the world below.

"Green!" Jomo vanished once again, now appearing by Brute. He held both hands out, while flying along side her, and gathered a large amount of blue energy.

"Take this, jomo! Jomo Finger Blaster!" Jomo released his built up energy, resulting in a powerful barrage of tiny energy blasts to hit Brute with deadly precision. He ended this attack by lifting both hands and blasting her with a final, larger blast. Jomo spun in mid-air.

"Blue!" He vanished and appeared beneath Brat, who had time to recover and notice his appearance.

"Get away from me!" Brat began to swing and stab at him violently with her spear, but Jomo avoided the hits and pulled her into a tight bear hug.

"Here I go, jomo! Jomo Slam!" Jomo spun around then flung Brat to the ground. When she hit, the impact caused her eyes to cross and a momentary lapse in her train of thought to occur, leaving her lying on the ground brain-dead, if even for a moment. Before Jomo could attack again, a green and a red blur slammed into him, and a flurry of punches and kicks drove him back, hard.

"Death Slash!"

"Destructive Gash!" The combined attacks hit Jomo with a far greater force than the individual attacks would have, sending him crashing through the school, damaging it further after Powerpunk Z's attack. Powerpunk Z grouped once more, badly beaten, but not out of the fight.

"Hachimitsu…Berserk-san, are you okay?" Berserk merely grunted in response to Brat's inquiry. Brute glanced at Brat and cringed seeing her still dizzy state.

"I'm good…don't worry Brat, but you're still dizzy," Brat shook her head and the three continued watching for Jomo Momo to return.

"No, no, Hachimitsu, I'm fine," Berserk gave Brat a weird look, then turned to Brute with the same look. The only response Brute could offer was an embarrassed cringe. Just then, their attention was quickly stolen when the rubble began trembling and quaking dangerously. Powerpunk Z dove to avoid being hit when the rubble exploded and Jomo rose into the air, glowing bright blue.

"I won't give up, jomo! This ends now, jomo! Jomo Sparkling Blaster!" Jomo raised his hands above him, causing his blue aura to travel up his arms and gather in the palms of his hands. Soon after his white aura began gathering in his hands as well. Satisfied with the power of the attack, Jomo wasted no time in firing it at Powerpunk Girls Z. In an act that surprised Brute and Brat, they felt Berserk suddenly shove them away before putting her arms up to block the attack. Her scream was terrible, echoing like a banshee, until the attack cleared and threw Berserk down. She lay on the ground bloodied and broken, unable to do much more than breathe.

"Berserk-san!" Brute and Brat shouted in unison. They quickly gathered their weapons and charged Jomo, who had been weakened from the previous attack.

"Shit, jomo!" Jomo had no hope to retaliate as their attacks, enraged by their surprising companionship to Berserk, flew endlessly until Brute cried out.

"Destruction Symphony!" Her ax glowed blazing forest green and with a swift blow to the earth, a mighty shock-wave shot forward and enveloped Jomo causing him to scream not unlike Berserk before being shot away painfully, back into the school. The hit resulted in part of the building collapsing on him.

"Shit! Berserk-san!" Brute shouted as she raced to the fallen leader. Brat joined immediately and helped Brute lift her.

"She doesn't look good, we need to…" They were unable to finish before Jomo flew from the rubble.

"Jomo Impact!" His fist collided with the street, causing a blue explosion to collapse it and send Powerpunk Girls Z plummeting into the sewers below.

"Gah…I need to follow them, jomo. But, after that last attack I don't have the strength, jomo…they're just too strong right now, jomo. But I'll get them next time, jomo!" Jomo rose wearily into the air and took off to return to the Tower of Heaven, to recover so that he might finish off Powerpunk Girls Z in an hour or so. Unbeknownst to him, Brute and Brat had other plans.


	3. S1 Saving the Deadly Berserk!

_There was a man named Nigou Maratsu. Though he was a brilliant man, he lived in David Hardly's shadow from the moment he stepped into this world. A vicious rivalry developed between the two, as they vied to be the most brilliant scientist in the world, even from across the globe. Then the day came that the deadliest virus of them all swept the planet. Thinking that victory was eminent, Nigou prepared to release the vaccine to the world. But once again, David beat him to it._

_This drove Nigou far beyond insane, as he was the one who created the Z-0 virus, and had the vaccine from the beginning. His plot revealed, he almost seemed to vanish from the Earth, going into hiding to sort out his madness. With the construction of the Tower of Heaven, Nigou gained a new outlook on life, and took on an oath; he would take the Tower of Heaven and use it to rule the world._

_In all his vigor to overcome David, Nigou greatly neglected his motherless daughter. Having no time to deal with a little girl, when Nigou did interact with his daughter, he shaped her into a boy in almost every way, until even he had forgotten her true gender. From birth, his daughter was stricken by an innate evil, reflected in her father's eyes. She grew to envy any and all children who had a chance to love their parents._

_Now his daughter, Koji Maratsu, has become the Destructive Brute, and her true envious and destructive self has arisen…_

* * *

**Powerpunk Girls Z**

**Episode 3- Saving the Deadly Berserk!  
**

**By Aku Blossom  
**

* * *

Brute slumped against the slimy wall of the abandoned sewer system. She groaned and lifted her arm, glaring at the putrid yellow goop smeared across it. She looked up and grimaced a bit, seeing Brat panting heavily, practically dragging Berserk's limp body to where Brute sat. The raven-haired punk quickly rose and took Berserk from Brat, who collapsed on the disgusting ground, breathing heavily and coughing a bit.

"I need a drink…" Brat muttered, trying to keep from vomiting. The smell leaking from the brick beneath her was unbearable; it was no wonder the sewers were abandoned. Brute gently sat Berserk against the wall and stared at her carefully. Their auburn-haired leader had dried blood all over her face, along with twice the dirt and grime Brat and Brute were covered in. They were loyal, but they didn't do much more than drag Berserk along with them. Still…

'I could kill her…' Brute amused herself toying with the idea. Berserk was helpless now, they could easily kill the malicious, selfish…

'Ugh…on second thought, I guess not,' Thinking of adjectives to describe Berserk reminded Brute too much of herself. She couldn't kill Berserk for those reasons; in that way they were all the same. Brute slumped next to Berserk and instead opted to stare at Brat, who was lying face down, breathing softer now.

"How long has it been?" Brute snapped out of her daze and shook her head. When her vision cleared she noticed Brat staring up at her impatiently.

"Huh? Oh um…I dunno, a few days maybe. Berserk-san could really use some help," Brat looked at Berserk and nodded, finally pushing herself up, crossing her legs and putting her feet together, then leaning forward, with her hands on her feet. She leaned a bit further forward and cocked her head to the side.

'Shit…she's doing it again,' Brute mentally growled, unable to contain the blush on her cheeks. Ever since they'd landed in the sewers, Brat had continued to take every measure she could to seduce Brute. She always put on a cute façade and did her best to either keep her hands on Brute, or keep Brute's attention on her body.

"Berserk-san, poor thing. You were such a big dummy, you should have just let us get hit." Brute snorted and nodded. She moved to hit Berserk in the shoulder and make a point, but the red-head began stirring, which caused Brute and Brat to both scream and jump back in fear. If Berserk was angry and vengeful in good health, one could only imagine in nightmares how dangerous she might be when hurt.

"Ngh…shit…ow..." With that, Berserk slumped and fell unconscious once more. Brat and Brute didn't move, didn't blink, they didn't even risk breathing for the longest time. Finally, they decided that they weren't about to be killed like those kids Berserk had gotten to a few days ago.

"She really does need help…should we just leave her here?" Brute asked, half glaring at and half flinching away from Berserk. Brat sauntered closer, bumping her hip against Brute, knocking her back a step and making her sneer at the seductress. Brat looked up at her with a lustful gleam in her eye and leaned forward, resting her hands on Brute's chest while pressing her own hard against the other villain.

"Well…I think we should help her, we'll at least need her long enough to kill that jerk who beat us. But first…we could always…you know," Brat grinned and began to unzip Brute's jacket. Brute slapped her hand away and shoved Brat back violently, knocking her to the ground. Blushing and trembling a bit, Brute zipped her jacket violently and snarled.

"N-n…no! Stop it!" Brat flinched a bit in surprise. Brute wasn't angry, she was afraid. Apathetic as she typically was, a rock could see the fear brimming in Brute's eyes. Brat outwardly showed no change, but inside her lustful grin faded a bit.

'I might have overstepped it that time…better slow down,' Brat waved her hand and knelt next to Berserk, jerking her thumb at the lame dictator.

"So it's your turn to carry her?" Brute nodded and walked past Brat, intentionally moving far out-of-the-way to avoid direct contact with her. She lifted Berserk onto her back and stood up, still unable to look at Brat. Brat merely nodded and stood up.

"Where should we go?" Brute took a deep breath and let it out. She cleared her throat and looked around to get her bearings, which was fruitless because she had no clue where they were.

"Well if we can get to the surface, I know a place we can take Berserk-san. " Brat nodded, and in silence they headed off into the black sewers.

* * *

Nightfall had long since descended upon the once peaceful city of Okyto. As of the birth of Powerpunk Girls Z and their encounter with Jomo Momo days earlier; however, the city had undergone a startling transformation. Martial law had become the only unquestionable way to ensure that Powerpunk Z would be stopped. Now after lying low and silent, the time had come for them to ascend into the waking world yet again.

A thought to be useless manhole cover rose up and slid away, allowing the murky blackness from below to leak into the city. A grimy hand reached up and slowly began to pull out of the darkness. Brat sucked in heavy gulps of the fresh night air, laughing to herself and collapsing in the middle of the street.

"We're finally free!" She sang, rolling over onto her back to look up at the sky. Her eyes widened as a bright light passed overhead. Brute, who was recklessly dragging Berserk out of the sewer, was taken by surprise when Brat suddenly tackled her with all her strength, sending the three crashing into an alley. Before Brute could question Brat's motives, she found herself jerked into a recently discarded pile of garbage bags.

"What!? What's the big id-," Brute was silenced as Brat's hand clamped over her mouth. Brute's eyes grew large and the two fell eerily silent as several footsteps ran by. A pair of feet stopped dangerously near to the garbage they were hiding it. Even from their poor vantage point they knew exactly what it was: a soldier.

'The army? Dad was right then…the world's governments are still raising military forces just in case the tower falls…' Brute thought grimly, as the dim reality finally sunk in. The army had taken over the town to find them. They were really villains now! Brute began to grin and squirm unconsciously, feeling giddy at the thought. They had the entire army after them!

'I can't wait to see what Dad says!' the soldier finally left, and both punks released the breaths they'd been holding. Brat removed her hand from Brute's mouth, unable to resist lightly tickling her cheek as she pulled it away, leaning onto Brute and staring into her eyes, which were sparkling just like Brat's.

"We're real bad guys now! Oh Hell, we're really bad guys!" Brat whispered excitedly. Brute grinned and nodded, unable to resist giggling stupidly. The two climbed out of the garbage, Brute hauling Berserk onto her back and blushing when she looked at Brat, who was smiling—this time it was a real smile, not a fake, predatory smile—up at her. Brute smiled bashfully then turned away, blushing darker.

"I thi-think I know where we are…I can get us somewhere safe to let Berserk-san get better," Brat nodded and the two crept to the exit of the alleyway, peeking around the side to see how covered they were.

"Shit…there's a lot more than I thought…" Brat mumbled, just barely loud enough for Brute to hear. Brute nodded, glancing the other way and feeling a bit intimidated by the number of soldiers who had set up camps to watch the streets.

"We can get by them…but we probably shouldn't cause a big scene…don't want that Jabba the Mutt guy showing up…" Brat couldn't resist cracking a smile and snickering. Brute glanced at her and faintly smiled, feeling the awkward tension from before leaving.

"Hachimitsu? Which way is it?" Brute glanced back and forth and bit her tongue.

"I want to say this way…but it's awfully well guarded. We might be better taking the longer route." Brat nodded and together the two set out heading west, making sure to take cover to avoid being detected from either side of the street.

'This is a small street…if we can get to the main street…no we should avoid that, I can get us around it but it'll take longer…' Brute reflected on this and nodded, moving ahead of Brat to scout ahead. Their path was now blocked by a single soldier. A quick glance around saw that he was, indeed, alone and if they were to…take him out no one would see.

"I got this one," Brat whispered. She pulled out her spear and leveled it like a cue stick, closing one eye and carefully lining the tip of the blade with the soldier's head. A small blue ball of energy appeared at the tip and grew just slightly. "Dissonant Shot!" She whispered, cracking the ball with her spear and sending it flying into the side of the soldier's head, knocking him to the ground unconscious and possibly with a concussion.

Brat smirked up at Brute and stuck her tongue out, flashing a "V for Victory" gesture, making Brute snicker and nod her head in approval. Quickly they slipped by the soldier and were in for a shock.

'Holy crap! Too close!' They dove in opposite directions, taking cover behind parked cars on either side of the street. Brute, unwilling to risk setting Berserk down, growled and peered around the side, seeing several cars lined up like a blockade, working its way down the street in a staggering formation, one car on the south side of the street, with another on the north side a few feet beyond it. There were maybe four soldiers stationed at each car, within view of one another. This was going to be tough.

Brat peered out from behind her car and turned to Brute. Brute looked up when she noticed Brat waving her hands trying to get her attention. Brat made a few gestures, signaling that Brute should stay where she is. Brute was confused, but nodded. Her heart jumped into her throat when she saw Brat creep out around the car that kept her concealed and began to work her way up the south side of the street. Needless to say, Brute was terrified when she saw Brat approaching the first soldier, luckily managing to keep her presence unknown.

'What in the world, Brat? What are you up to?' Brute nearly screamed when the soldier looked down and saw Brat. He didn't; however, have time to utter more than a small yelp when Brat pulled him to the ground and quickly ended his life with a sharp ram of her spear. Brat looked back at Brute and gestured past the car she hid behind. Brute looked out and checked on the other soldiers, but they hadn't seen anything. Brute flashed Brat a thumbs up, and the blond-haired punk beamed with pride as she flashed a thumbs up back at Brute.

'Just three more…huh?' Brat gestured to the car across from Brute, then made a gesture up to where she was sitting. Brute nodded and peered out, making sure the soldiers weren't watching. Slipping by she ran hunched over with Berserk on her back to the other car, then slipped up silently to where Brat was seated. Brat giggled silently and winked at Brute, making her blush.

"That was reckless you know!" Brute uttered barely below a whisper. Brat couldn't resist giggling silently once more and putting a finger on Brute's lips.

"Yeah, but it worked right?" She whispered back, just as quietly. She leaned forward and kissed Brute on the nose, then peered out to the next soldier. "Here I go again, I'll tell you when it's safe to follow," Brute, stunned speechless by Brat's act of affection, nodded and sat numb as Brat shot out from behind the car and dove behind a mailbox. The second soldier looked up, perhaps having sensed a movement, but shook his head and looked away again. Brat grinned and nodded, then began slipping up to him whilst diving behind trash cans and even small trees to avoid detection.

Brute grew increasingly worried about Brat, but her tension melted when she saw the soldier pulled to the ground and mutilated like his predecessor. Brat peeked out and motioned for Brute to follow, which she did with as much stealth as she could manage with their leader weighing down on her. After waiting for the right moment, Brat slipped back out again, and quickly ended the life of the third soldier. Brute began to come out from behind the car, but frozen in horror when she saw Brat violently gesturing for her to stop.

"Hey! You there!" The soldier yelled as he lifted his gun. Brute stared down the barrel of the AK-47 assault rifle, waiting for a pull of the trigger to end her life. The air hung heavy as she dreaded what would happen to Berserk or Brat now that she had revealed their presence. Her entire life began playing before her eyes, and she grew increasingly uneasy as the end crashed down upon them. But none of her fears came true as Brat lurched out from behind the car and threw her spear with uncanny precision, stabbing into the soldier's chest and dropping him dead to the ground. Brat quickly rushed up and removed her spear, as Brute still knelt on the ground, eyes wide in terror. Brat glanced back, and her hard expression died seeing Brute.

"Hachimitsu? Come on!" She called out as quietly as she could. Brute snapped out of her stupor and rushed up to the blue-eyed temptress, breathing heavily and slumping to the ground.

"Sorry…I should have been paying attention," Brat shook her head and quickly rubbed what little of Brute's back wasn't covered by Berserk.

"No, it's alright…which way is it?" Brute looked up and growled, another fork. A light bulb of enlightenment flashed on in her head as she noticed a very familiar building.

"Neither! Follow me, we can bypass most of the soldiers this way!" Brute waited for a clear opportunity then rushed across the street into an alley and waited for Brat to join her. As soon as Powerpunk Z had reunited, Brute motioned to a window leading into the basement of the building next to them.

"This church has a series of catacombs beneath it, and they connect to another branch of the church across town. If we take the catacombs, we'll be right by where we need to go!" Brat nodded enthusiastically and shoved her spear into the cracks on the side of the window. With a quick pull and thrust she knocked the small window in to allow them entry. First Brat slipped in, finding the hole a bit snug but nothing too pressing. She then took hold of Berserk as Brute slid her in next. Brat half-roughly dropped Berserk to the ground, then helped Brute slip in. Once she was in, Brute picked up Berserk once more and looked around.

"See if there's a candle or something around here…it's too dark to really see anything." Brat nodded and quickly vanished into the darkness. Moments later a small wall of light drove back a bit of the black. Brat came closer and grinned excitedly up at Brute.

"This is so great! It's just like on TV!" Brute chuckled and nodded as she and Brat wandered through the basement, looking for the entrance to the catacombs. "So how do you know about this place? You don't exactly look like a nun, Hachimitsu." Brute rolled her eyes and kicked over a bookshelf, revealing a small door on the wall.

"When I was younger I tried stealing a statue or something worthless from this place. I got caught and tried to run away. When I was hiding I found this door and used it to get to that safe place I told you about," Brat nodded and ducked down as they headed into the door. Small as the door was, even the hero who had beaten them would have a hard time fitting through it. Still it seemed like their only option, or at least the safest option. So together they descended into the foul-smelling depths of the catacombs.

* * *

Not long had passed after they entered that Brat began to grow aware of the candle's dwindling light.

"Hey, Hachimitsu, the light is starting to go out." Brute nodded, but kept her gaze focused forward, taking yet another turn that seemed to pop out of nowhere. 'I really hope she knows what she's doing! Although…if we get lost down here it would be easy to just force her to do things with me…but she is stronger than I am, that might not work out so well,' As Brat toyed with this idea, Brute was focused on a far more pressing issue. Throughout their flight from the army, Brute had been painfully aware of Berserk's weakening condition. She didn't just need medical attention to get better, she needed it if she was going to wake up tomorrow morning…

"Hachimitsu? Are you okay?" Brute shook her head and picked up the pace. If they couldn't find the exit before the candlelight went out, they were sunk. Berserk wouldn't make it, and they'd follow her soon after. Wanting to avoid that worst case scenario at all costs, Brute broke into a sprint, with Brat shouting and running frantically to keep up with her.

* * *

"Ugh…yes…no!" Brute looked around, having been driven to absolute horror. Somewhere, she had to have taken a wrong turn and gotten them lost. Perspiring heavily and breathing even heavier, Brute whipped around and looked at Brat, who had long given up trying to hit on her. It was clear on Brat's face that she was terrified. Brute looked down and couldn't help emitting a soft whimper. Berserk was getting colder and her breathing was slowing down. Brute clenched her eyes shut and did her best to resist the emotions bubbling inside her.

Finally she cracked when a wisp of dead air blew out the last puff of light from the candle. Brat shrieked and jumped, but Brute underwent a far more expressive release of fear.

"NO! NOT HERE!" Brute held her hand out and her ax materialized into it. She lifted it up as high as she could and cried out with all her might, "Symphonic Destruction!" Swinging it downward, Brute created a massive shock-wave of green light that ripped through the catacomb wall and knocked it out. Brat screamed again and Brute heard the candle drop to the ground. Still in her hysteria she didn't care. She swung her ax through the air, becoming more frantic.

"Symphonic Destruction!" This time a blade of green light crashed into the ceiling and split it open, carving a scar across the street above that led into the depths of the catacombs. Light from the moon began pouring down on them, and with no hesitation Brute and Brat flew into the air and out into the city. Needless to say Brute's attack had drawn all eyes to them, but neither cared.

"Where are we? How much further?" Brute questioned hysterically. Brat panted and looked around with such relief one would think they'd outrun the reaper himself. Brute looked up and noted the street.

"What? We're only a block away!" Brat looked up and grinned wide, throwing her arms around Brute and hugging her tightly.

"Hurry! Hurry! Let's go!" Brute nodded and the two took off running, whipping around a corner just to come across the largest military block yet, this one fully aware of their presence and ready to splatter them across the pavement.

"Oh, God dammit! Too much noise!" Brute growled, taking several steps backward.

"Fire!" One of the commanding officers ordered. Brute's jaw dropped and time slowed as Brat jumped in front of her. Before she could cry out in protect, Brat raised her spear and began to spin it as fast as she could, creating a propeller in front of her.

"Harmonious Dissonance!" A shield of blue light whipped up around her spear, blocking the bullets and dropping them harmlessly to the ground in front of Brat. Brute knew this couldn't last forever though, Brat was already growing weak from their malnutrition and fatigue.

"Symphonic Destruction!" Swinging her ax a third time, Brute sent a shock-wave ripping through the hoards of soldiers, throwing them across the street, which ripping apart as the shock-wave traveled along it. Brute rushed past Brat, grabbing her wrist as they put their weapons away and charged through the blockade.

'We can make it! Just a few more fee-' Brute's thoughts were interrupted as a bullet landed itself in her arm, causing her to release Brat's wrist and stumble, almost dropping to the ground.

"Hachimitsu!" Brat shouted, watching Brute nearly go down. To her surprise as well as the surprise of the soldiers, Brute whipped around and held her lame arm out, summoning her ax once more.

"Dammit! Die all of you! Symphonic Destruction!" A final time, her ax rose and fell, yet this time when the blade made contact with the ground, the shock-wave it emitted was far superior to those before it. Brat had to leap out of the way to avoid certain destruction. While the soldiers were preoccupied with saving their lives, Brute grabbed Brat once more and took off running, taking them away to their safe house.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow! Hn…NN! Professor Plutonium! DAD!" Berserk slid off Brute's back and to the floor as Brute collapsed in pain, holding her blood gushing arm and writhing on the cold metal floor. Brat knelt beside her, wanting desperately to do something to relieve Brute of what must be some incredible pain.

"H-Hachimitsu, it'll be alright, what?" Brat looked up to see a man walk into the room, wearing a black house coat, and strange, albeit tattered, metallic clothing beneath it. There was a scar running along the length of his left cheek, and his expression...he seemed disgusted by Brute's presence.

"Moron, got himself hurt again. Bring them both in here, quickly!" Brat didn't question the mysterious man, she merely gathered Brute and Berserk and dragged them into the next room. The man quickly took Berserk from her and headed to another door.

"I'm putting her in a recovery ward, drop Koji-kun on one of the tables." The man left, surprising Brat with his knowledge of Brute's identity. Taking his word, she carefully laid Brute upon a cold, metal operating table nearby. Her surroundings couldn't cease to amaze her. It was like some kind of dark mad scientist's laboratory. Dimly lit, but very clearly brilliant in design. Brat turned to Brute and frowned, not just from sympathy but from annoyance. She was on the last drive of her originally malicious intentions for Brute and was beginning to become genuine in her feeling. It was making her sick.

"Hachimitsu…damn, this blows," Brute opened her eyes, still hissing and moaning from the pain.

"I'm hungry…" She mumbled. Brat stared at the punk of destruction and couldn't resist bursting into hysterical, almost insane laughter. Brute smiled and closed her eyes, clenching them shut and gnashing her teeth to relieve the pain. It wasn't as easy as it could have been…but they had gotten to the safe place, and now they could prepare to take the city by storm.


	4. S1 Berserk Meets the Devil!

_Years ago, there lived a man named Atsumi Majinni. Majinni was a hardworking man who had always faced a never-ending uphill slope of gloom and despair as he made his journey through life. When he married, at first he believed he'd stumbled into a time of happiness to end his seemingly perpetual misery. However, his wife's religious zeal brought him to the brink of insanity. Committing the act of procreating a child with this woman took place only at great despair, as Majinni could only curse himself for forcing this woman upon an innocent child._

_His actions; however, proved to be the one shining moment of bliss in his endless sea of madness. His beautiful, precious daughter shone like the sun and struck down his hopeless situation. Life proved to have other intentions, and his happiness was short-lived. Forced to watch his wife violate their only child through her God, Majinni's feelings and devotion to his daughter intensified a hundredfold._

_His wife learned of these feelings and witnessed first hand how Majinni showed his daughter his love, damning them both for their actions. Majinni for committing his crime, and their daughter—only six years old at the time—for not resisting him. Majinni lost his daughter and completed his journey into insanity forever locked away in prison. His daughter grew bitter for her mother's actions, and dark seeds of evil began to lace her soul as she dreamed of being reunited with the only person who ever truly loved her._

_With the fall of the black light, _Motomi's_ evil was set free. Now, the Deadly Berserk's reign of terror sits on the threshold of eternity, and when her eyes open once more, nothing will stop her wrath._

* * *

**Powerpunk Girls Z**

**Episode 4- Berserk Meets the Devil!**

**By Aku Blossom**

* * *

"Daddy!" The short man spun around and laughed as he caught the giggling little girl who had charged at him. She held him tightly, trying her hardest to keep him from ever disappearing from her sight again. She looked up at him and smiled so big, her red eyes shimmering brilliantly.

The man was young, although he looked older than he truly was. His always messy black hair made her jealous and wish that her hair could be half as magical looking. Still she had taken from him the same glistening red eyes which had always seemed capable of moving mountains with a single stare. He was an angel and she could never be more proud to call him her Daddy.

"Tomi-chan, you're so noisy. What is it?" Motomi nodded and hugged him tighter, burying her face in his slim shoulder.

"I missed you Daddy," The man laughed and hugged her, carrying her the rest of the way to the porch where he'd been heading.

"Tomi-chan, you should be in bed. It's late," She shook her head and refused to look up, but he could feel her tighten her embrace and smile broader against him.

"I love you, Daddy," The man laughed again and sat down on a bench located just beyond the shoddy, run down porch. He held her tighter and rubbed her back gently making her coo softly. Looking down at her, he felt his cheeks flush and a smile come to his lips. He only hesitated for a moment, quickly casting his thoughts aside as he leaned down just as Motomi looked up to speak to him. She stopped when he kissed her cheek gently and tightened his embrace.

* * *

"Stay away from him, Hikari! He's not one of us!" The black-haired heroine looked up in shock, turning first to her brother—a silver-haired armored knight of the kingdom of Tentoushou—and next to her lover, the black-haired man who called himself Dario Rekishi.

"D-Dario? What does he mean by that?" Kizeki—her brother—didn't give Dario a chance to respond, as he flew at him with his sword drawn. Dario stepped away from the attack, which split the hard ground wide open. Dario looked up at Kizeki, who was glaring back passionately.

"Perhaps…I'm not Lumischön, I can't deny that." Hikari stepped back in terror as Kizeki drew back to strike again, his heart pounding.

Motomi's red eyes widened and she leaned closer to the computer monitor. Her lips were parted in awe and her breath caught in her throat. She was finally getting to see the final episode of Densetsu no Kurayami, her favorite anime! Her cheeks flushed and she couldn't resist giggling while looking into Dario's intense eyes. Dario was the antagonist of the anime, and easily distinguished himself as Motomi's favorite.

Dario grinned viciously and a black wind began to blow around him, forcing Kizeki and Hikari both to step back. Behind them the Lumischön—those who dwell in the world of Light—army began to back away, holding their weapons fearfully. Dario spread his arms and chuckled a bit, his canines growing into deadly fangs that reached to his chin and his eyes twisting to solid black with pinpoints of red deep within them. A black Full-body armor covered him. It looked like it was made of black diamond, covering his head up to his hair, leaving both it and his face free from it. His ears stretched through the armor to become long, elfin and black. Finally from behind him grew a reptilian tail that stretched at least the length of his body.

"I am Darios Rekishiuta, Prince of Thieves and future lord of the Darklings!"

Motomi gasped and covered her mouth, trying to be quiet so the librarian wouldn't kick her out. The Darklings—those who dwell in the world of Darkness—were on neutral terms with the Lumischön, but were under the threat of take over by a band of thieves called the "Legion". Dario was the leader of the Legion!

"Awesome!" She whispered excitedly. Darios proceeded to explain his plot and the final battle of the show began, with Darios finally killing Kizeki and enslaving Hikari, thus taking over the World of Light. Motomi watched in twisted satisfaction as Darios used the weapon called the "Black Shine" to completely destroy the World of Light.

"So cool! Mou, I wish I could…"

* * *

"Mother?" Motomi called out. She looked around the house, but found no trace of her mother. An explosion of happiness surged within her and she began to dance around the house, singing triumphantly.

"I'm alone! I'm alone! I'm alone!" In her excitement she tripped and knocked over a lock box her mother kept all of her important papers in. When it crashed into the ground, it opened and papers spilled out across the floor. Motomi froze in horror and knelt, trying to put them back how they had been before.

"Oh no! Mother is going to kill me! What?" As she was scrambling to gather the papers, she noticed a letter that was addressed to Motomi, not her mother. Glancing around nervously, she picked it up and removed the paper within. It was a letter from…

"DADDY! It's really from him! And it's from a few days ago!" Motomi began reading it hysterically, grinning broader than she had since she was six years old. Her smile faded the more she read, until her fingers were ripping into the paper and she was shaking with unbridled sadness. By the time she finished the letter she was on the verge of bursting into tears. However, this quickly melted and all of her sadness dove deep into her, burning until it became an unfathomable anger.

"Mother…wh…why…why didn't you give me this?" She muttered, her voice a deadly whisper, like that of the Grim Reaper calling a soul to its eternity. She dropped the letter and stared at it once more.

"Dear Tomi-chan…by the time you read this letter, I'll have been executed…"

* * *

Motomi slowly opened her eyes, looking around at the eternal darkness lying around her. She lazily lifted her head and tried to stretch, but realized that she was already stretched in a crucified pose, with her arms stretched out far and held fast, and her legs held together by some intense force she couldn't see. Still with little vigor she looked around to try to find some answer, though no urgency reflected in her eyes.

"Is this…Hell?" With that said she became vaguely aware of her own voice, which seemed almost disembodied. Hearing how she sounded, she nearly frightened herself.

"Well it's not quite Hell, a bit too pleasant really, dear." Motomi looked up and saw a strange figure suddenly standing in front of her. For several moments she couldn't comprehend any physical features about him, her eyes focused in and out and she began to feel sick the longer she stared at him. Finally he obtained an appearance her mortal brain could understand, frightening as it was.

He had pale skin, elfin ears and a long nose. Red lipstick lined his malicious looking grin, and purple mascara gave his green eyes a whimsical look to take away from their terrifying gleam. From his forehead up extended ruby-red horns that looked like a jester's hat, with little balls at the tips. Around his neck was a blue feather boa, connected to a maroon tunic with long green sleeves. His hands were giant maroon lobster claws and his tunic was held on by a yellow ribbon with a white-spiked blue heart buckle. On his feet he wore black high-heeled ankle boots and incredibly long socks which came up to just below his tunic. One sock was white and green, the other red and green.

He was intimidating in height, but his overall appearance was more comical than hideous. Regardless Motomi knew him instantly and was struck with awe and terror.

"The Devil…" She whispered, once more frightened by her own voice. The man giggled and waved a claw, taking a lounging position in the darkness.

"Yes…the Devil is one of my names. However, for now, please feel free to simply call me Kare-sama." Motomi trembled and her lips spread into a broad grin.

"Kare-sama, w-what do you want with me?" Kare floated close to Motomi and grinned, leaning forward and propping his chin on his claws.

"Oh little Motomi-chan, I'm simply here to set you straight on the path you've chosen," Motomi perked up and cocked her head, becoming confused.

"What?" Kare giggled and sat up, crossing his legs and resting his claws on his knee.

"You've chosen to embrace your evil side, and I applaud you. So few make that commitment and keep their original goals and dreams. You're different. Your contact with the black light didn't twist your logic and reasoning, it amplified what was already within you to levels I've not seen in aeons." Motomi blushed and looked down in shame.

"I lost to that hero…he'd just beat me again if we fought," Kare snickered a bit then burst into hysterical laughter, making Motomi feel even more foolish than before.

"Don't be so silly Motomi-chan! You have a grand destiny planned for you and he's not about to change that. Only you can change what fate has set into motion. I am curious; however, and have to ask, do you know where you are?" Motomi shook her head, wanting to keep her mouth shut to prevent further embarrassing herself. Kare took a step back and spun around, holding out his claws.

"You are merely a spirit, torn free from its body so that you may witness this one event." Kare laughed again and the darkness erupted into an endless array of sights, sounds, smells, thoughts, pure maddening psychosis that struck Motomi like a lead weight and jerked her out of her daze.

* * *

She began to scream, her eyes widening and refusing to shut as she stared into the storm that lay before her. Infinite images passed before her eyes, but she could never hope to focus on a single one. She could smell every scent in existence, hear every sound at every volume and not a thought in her head was her own, or were they?

Kare laughed louder and darker, red light illuminating his body against the infinite blackness of The Storm. Motomi felt like she was moving in every direction at once, and could see she was falling deeper and deeper into The Storm. Kare's eyes narrowed and glowed dark red, his voice booming over the catastrophic levels of existence around him.

"**Atsumi Motomi, witness that which has no law, that which has no order. This is the Storm! This is the true nature of existence! And I am its master!" **Kare's last word grew louder and louder until it completely drowned out all features of The Storm, allowing Motomi to focus on the far more horrific image now presented to her.

Kare had disappeared, but from deep within The Storm, but seeming to have no beginning and no end came a wicked violet light. All of Motomi's senses were assaulted violently by the purple light, which consumed every corner of her reality. Still, she could see The Storm everywhere, but at the same time she knew nothing but that light.

Kare appeared deep within the light, transparent and taking two forms at once. One form glowed wicked red, while the other glowed an equally malevolent black. The two forms spoke as one and struck Motomi unconscious with a single sentence.

"_I am the Red King of Chaos_,"

* * *

Plutonium entered the main hub of the lab and looked around. He spotted Brat with Brute—the latter lying on a work table—laughing and acting a bit too friendly toward one another. He sneered and approached his computer, knocking away the useless parts and pieces of machinery from the panel before taking his seat and resuming his studies. Hearing the noise, Brat and Brute both looked up with a jump, but relaxed seeing Plutonium.

"Professor, how is Berserk-san doing?" Brute asked, being helped into a sitting position by Brat, who took a seat on the edge of the table. Brat slipped one arm around Brute, who was a bit uncomfortable at first but relaxed upon noticing it was just to help support her. Brute squealed and jumped, whipping around and glaring at Brat. The blond sex deviant only laughed and pinched her butt once again, grinning broader at her.

"Are you alright, Hachimitsu?" Brute shook her head and sighed, looking back up at Professor Plutonium.

"Prof," she couldn't finish when Plutonium snarled and slammed his fists on the panel.

"She's in a coma, but that's not important, Koji-kun!" Brute showed no outward sign of fear at the tone of Plutonium's voice—while Brat's expression became a hard, vicious glare—which irritated him slightly. He typed a few commands into the panel and several shots appeared on the monitor.

"I noticed your sudden change in power, and I've run test after test on all three of you. You've all been holding back," Brat and Brute glanced at one another, then shrugged and Brat nodded.

"Yes, Professor, is that a problem?" she asked, a rather huffy, confrontational tone to her voice. Of course her attitude didn't bode well with Plutonium, but he realized his situation and nonetheless couldn't do anything about it.

"Yes, you let that hero defeat you. Granted he was holding back as well, it's nonetheless a shameful display of your newly found powers." He typed a few more commands and another shot appeared. "I have a job for you two, and it may well make my dream within reach!" Brute perked up instantly and jumped up from her seat, groaning and sliding back onto the table when a dizzy spell hit her.

"What? What is it, Dad?" Brat couldn't help giving Brute a glare of pity, noticing how she jumped at the chance to please her dad.

'Stupid man…doesn't even realize what he has right under his nose, hmph!' Brat put her arm protectively around Brute who smiled a bit before turning hopefully back to Plutonium. The Professor brought up a final shot, showing a laboratory, not unlike his but much nicer looking.

"This is David's intercity research center. I've discovered that he has a vast supply of duranite stored here. If you could bring me back just a fifty gram chunk of duranite I could design a weapon capable of forcing entry into the Tower and overwhelming David! The only problem is you can't hold back! If you do someone powerful guarding the center will kill you! Do you understand me, boy?" Brute nodded, not noticing the very confused expression appearing on Brat's face.

"Yes! Dad we'll get the duranite for you! When should we leave?" Plutonium glared at her in annoyance, which finally shook Brute's empowered will.

"Can you even walk? If you can't walk straight you're useless to me, go to your room or do whatever the hell you want until you can be useful." Brute nodded and jumped up, stumbling forward and nearly falling on her face. Thankfully Brat reacted quick enough to catch her and pull her back up. Brute nodded in thanks and yawned mightily.

"Actually…maybe you could help me back to my room Brat? It's right this way…" Brat nodded and eagerly took Brute's arm, helping her walk away from the dismal and despairing laboratory. As they left Brat and Plutonium caught each others' gaze and a sudden moment of lightning exploded between them. Brat glared with all the hatred in her body, while Plutonium merely sneered and brushed her off before turning back to his work.

* * *

'So warm…I could stay like this forever,' Brute moved closer to the source of the warmth, wrapping her arms around it and smiling. It was so soft…smaller than she was but it felt so good to just hold onto the smaller bundle of softness and warmth.

'I never want to wake up…' She felt something wrap around and hold her tight and couldn't help smiling even broader. The softness was hugging her back and it felt amazing. Taking a deep breath, Brute took in the scent of the softness and found herself trembling and moaning. It smelled wonderful, like a field of beautiful spring flowers strung across a babbling broke with a hint of lemon. Okay maybe not that specific, but it smelled great and it made her feel happier than she ever had in her life.

"I love you…" She whispered, leaning forward and softly kissing the softness. She felt the softness move and soon a wet pair of lips pressed against her cheek.

"Thanks, Hachimitsu," Brute suddenly realized what the softness was and her eyes snapped open. A pair of dark blue eyes were staring back into hers. Brute screamed and threw herself out of her bed, landing in a messy heap on the floor, staring up at Brat who was laughing at her.

"What? You started it this time, Hachimitsu," Brute blushed dark red and quickly looked down, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw that she was still dressed. Brat was also fully dressed, which further alleviated her worries.

"I n-need a cold shower…" Brute stood up and begin to head for a bathroom.

"I'll come with you!" Brat cried as she hurriedly got out of bed and chased after the fleeing punk.

"No! Stay away from me!" She cried back, making the malicious punk of dissonance laugh and run faster.

* * *

"Hm? What's up, Hachimitsu?" Brute only blushed in response as they slipped through the streets of Okyto City, making their way towards the Hardly Research Facility. Brat snickered and reached out, touching Brute's shoulder. This of course made the already antsy villainess jump in terror. She whipped around and glared at Brat who snickered once again.

"I'll get you for this…" Brute muttered as their destination came into view.

"I'd love to see you try," she whispered back. Brute froze for a moment and glanced at Brat. Just a day or so ago, had Brat made that same statement she'd have heard a wicked intention dripping from her lips and seen a predatory gleam in her eyes. This time; however, Brat's words seemed more coy than anything, and in her eyes was no wicked intent to speak of. Actually, it was more flirtatious than anything else. This, of course, made Brute more uncomfortable than if Brat still had the intention to rape her.

"S-So it's right over here, come on," Brat nodded and the two hurried across the street, shooting quietly and quickly onto the roof to avoid detection from the uncountable guards stationed around the building.

"Even with everything that's going on there's still so many…shit…" Brute thought to herself, or so she thought. When she heard Brat mumble in agreement, she was taken aback, but didn't give it enough time to think about it.

"C'mon we can slip in and get out before we cause a ruckus…unless of course," Brute turned and found her nose pressed against Brat's, the smaller girl pressed very close to her with a hand on Brute's chest and the other on her leg. "You want to cause a…ruckus?" Brute blushed bright red and tried pulling away, but this time Brat didn't let go. There was a very alien and very unnerving emotion etched onto her visage. Again, Brute found herself wishing that Brat was still intent on sexually violating her because this new Brat was more terrifying than the old one had ever been, even if she wasn't being mean anymore.

"L-let go Br-Brat…" Brute whispered as dangerously as she could muster. Brat ignored her, though, and gripped the collar of Brute's jacket, pulling her closer. Brute pulled back fiercely, but Brat's grip gave no sign of weakening. The brunette punk's breathing picked up, her heart began pounding faster than a locomotive, and her temperature rose to dangerous levels. She wasn't just becoming frightened, more dangerous emotions were beginning to surface and she feared what she may do if Brat didn't let her go.

"Let g-go…now, Brat." She tried one last time. This still didn't deter Brat, whose beautiful blue eyes were half-closed and a very strange expression lay splattered across her face. It seemed lustful, but at the same time…warmer. Brat pulled Brute again and pressed her lips against the taller punk's.

Brute only let this happen for a split second, before shoving Brat away and doing the last thing either had expected. Her hand lashed out and struck Brat's cheek with as much strength as her scared mind could muster. This wasn't enough to knock Brat to the ground, but did cause her to reel back several steps, holding her cheek and staring at Brute in disbelief.

Had Brute punched her, neither would be nearly as shocked as they were at this moment. But Brute hadn't punched Brat, she'd slapped her. Even given the short time span they'd known each other, Brat knew that Brute was raised as a boy and would never slap, regardless of what they were doing to her. No words were spoken, but Brat got the message and heeded it without hesitation when Brute walked to a sky glass and shattered it to head into the facility. Brat quickly picked herself up and flew in after Brute.

* * *

"RAGH! Symphonic Destruction!" A shock-wave of green energy split the final barrier wide open, a wall of duranium—the alloy forged from manipulating the element duranite. Brute threw the guard she'd been beating aside and walked through the gaping hole to join Brat, who'd already incapacitated—rather killed—the few guards within the duranium cell. Brute quickly began to search the cell, while Brat only watched her silently.

'Geez…I hate feeling like this…dammit Koji-kun, I wish you were just another piece of eye candy I wanted to destroy…' Brute screamed in frustration and threw her ax across the room, narrowly missing Brat and splitting the opposite wall apart.

"It's not here! Fucking Hell, Brat, it's not here!" Brat snapped out of her daze and turned to Brute. Her heart sank seeing the one person she'd actually been empathetic towards looking so distressed. Brute pulled at her hair and hit her head painfully against the wall, screaming and tearing through the various cabinets and safes once again trying to find the duranite. Brat prepared to reach out to Brute to try to offer her some kind of emotional or god-willing physical comfort, but became aware of another presence in the room. Turning quickly she spotted the last person she wanted to see.

"Br-Brute…" She whispered, the first words she'd said to Brute specifically since the incident on the roof. Brute halted and looked up, her eyes darkening and becoming a violent shade of rage.

"You! Give me that!" she demanded. The figure in question was the white-furred hero who had thrashed them before, Jomo Momo. Jomo held a lead container in his hand, clearly marked with the scientific symbol for duranite. He shook his head and raised the duranite high above him, his hand beginning to glow.

"Wait! No! What are you doing!?" Brute screamed, running forward a few steps in a hopeless attempt to stop him.

"Jomo Blast!" A blast of blue-white magical energy shot from Jomo's hand and incinerated the container, completely destroying the duranite. Brute's head lowered and her fists clenched dangerously. A tremor ran through her body and for a moment, both Jomo and Brat shared a glance of terror. Jomo recovered first and lowered his right hand, clenching his fist and gathering his own power, causing white lightning to sparkle around him, and causing his white fur and armor to glow.

"Gather all the power you want, jomo, this time I'm going to destroy you monsters, jomo!" Brute held her hand out, causing her ax to fly to her. She growled viciously and charged at Jomo, swinging the ax like a psycho. Jomo, his speed and strength risen to levels incomparable to before, dodged and blocked her strikes with relative ease. He thrust his fist out quickly, barely missing Brute, who dodged to the side and raised her ax.

"Destructive Gash!" Swinging it down with all her might, she split the ground open just to receive a kick to the face from Jomo.

"Jomo Bl," His attack fell short as Brat's foot slammed into his chest and knocked him to the ground. Brat spun around in the air and raised her spear stabbing it forward.

"Dissonant Shot!" The blue orb of light exploded and sent Jomo through the air, into Brute's waiting arms. The resulting ax assault ended with a devastating Destructive Gash that left Jomo lying painfully on the ground. To add insult to injury, Brute kicked him in the side and through the air.

"I'm not holding back as much this time you miserable, dirty ape! I'm killing you this time!" Brute charged at Jomo, who rose with speed akin to that of a cobra.

"Jomo Megaton Strike!" Jomo's fist glowed white and shot out, exploding in a flash of blue when it hit Brute, causing her to crash into Brat, who had joined in the charge. Jomo flew at them and pulled both fists back, skidding to a halt just in front of them.

"Jomo Relentless Fisticuffs!" His fists shot out like lightning bolts to strike them furiously.

"Harmonious Dissonance!" Brat got to her knees and began to spin her spear to create a shield and block the attacks. Jomo was clearly using far more power than before, as his never-ending assault quickly began draining Brat's power. Brute tossed her ax up and caught it, her power built up in seconds.

"Symphonic Destruction!" Her ax sliced through the air and sent a shock-wave at Jomo, forcing him to block and be knocked away from Brat, giving her a chance to rest. Brute rushed at Jomo, hoping to catch him dizzy, but yet again his stamina and recovery capabilities astonished her, as he hit her in the stomach and powered up his fist, still lodged in her gut.

"Jomo Sparkling Blaster!" Brute screamed out in pain as her outfit was torn by the sparkling blue-white blast. Jomo lowered his hand, which was smoking, and watched Brute fall to the ground in pain. She rose quicker than even he had and was on the assault again, not even bothering to grab her ax in the process. Her fists flew at him in such a blind fury that if Jomo hadn't been sure he was just strong enough to fight each of them one-on-one, he'd have been overtaken in seconds.

His fists flew and smacked away each of Brute's furious punches, although with each one he could feel it weigh on his still formidable energy reserves. Jomo prepared to attack back, when he heard a voice in the background cry out.

"Dissonant Shot!" A ball of blue energy exploded against the side of his helmet, knocking him off-balance to receive a savage beating from Brute. Her assault ended with a vicious uppercut that knocked him spiraling into the air. Brat flew up to meet him and began slashing and beating him with her spear, finally stabbing the chest of his armor and slamming him into the ground. Brat jumped back and stood beside Brute, who was calming down very slowly.

"Hachimitsu?" Brute snapped out of her hazy state and looked around, shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

"I'm fine…I'm sorry, Brat," Brat smiled and nodded, turning her glare back to Jomo Momo, who stood up and held the gash Brat had caused in his armor.

"Dammit, they're more powerful than I gave them credit, jomo. I'll have to hold back less, jomo…" Brute and Brat both picked up on his last statement and couldn't help feeling frightening. They were holding back still as well, but using their full power would do more harm than good. When they first transformed they immediately experienced their full power and adjusted so to make it comfortable and not as volatile. Using it might be necessary but…both Brat and Brute wanted to avoid it at all costs. Jomo began powering up further, causing his eyes to glow blue.

"Jomo Crusher!" Jomo thrust out his hand, creating a massive blue sphere that launched at the two punks.

"Harmonious Dissonance!" Brat thrust her spear up and began to hold off the attack, but it quickly overpowered her and exploded, knocking both of them away. Brat crashed into the ground, her hands bleeding and painfully burnt from Jomo's blast. Jomo charged at her, hoping to finish off Brat whom the tests pointed to being statistically the weakest of the three Powerpunk Girls. Before he could reach her; however, a battered and bruised Brute appeared in front of him, her eyes flaring as a trickle of blood ran down her cheek. She clenched her fists, which began to glow bright green.

"It's not over yet! Unrelenting Fist!" Jomo prepared to block, but never had a chance as Brute's arms became blurred, her fists flying faster than any attack Jomo had ever seen before. Each punch resulted in a small explosion that drove Jomo back and injured him more and more with each successive hit, with no sign of stopping in the near future.

"Take this!" Brute drew her fist back and punched Jomo in the face. To Brat, time froze as an explosion slowly erupted from where Brute's fist met Jomo's face, causing the monkey hero to go through a duranium machine that had survived the previous attacks. Brute dropped to her knees and slumped to the ground, her energy drained from both holding back and using that latest attack.

"Hachimitsu…Hachimitsu be alright…please be alright…" Brat pleaded as she climbed to her knees and turned Brute over, hugging her tightly despite the mind-numbing pain coming from her battered hands.

"You fought well, but this fight is mine, jomo! Jomo Judgment Flasher!" Jomo raised both hands and began gathering a tremendous amount of power, causing the research facility to begin shaking and parts began to crumble. Finally he yelled out and released a devastating blast of pure electrical energy. Brat shook her head and realized with her hands as battered as they were she could never use her spear to block the attack. A massive well of power built up in her gut and Brat reacted on instinct.

"Hyper Voice!" Brat screamed with all of her might and fury, causing an invisible sonic barrier to stop the beam in its track. The beam continued to press against it, but Jomo wore out just in time. Brat collapsed on the ground, drained of most of her energy from blocking Jomo's last, ridiculously powerful attack.

"Incredible…jomo. But you can't win, jomo. I'll find the last one and destroy her as well, jomo." Jomo approached Brat and realized he was out of energy to use his magical energy attacks. Wanting to finish this once and for all, Jomo reached down and lifted Brat by her throat.

"No…n-no…" Brat whispered, clenching her eyes tightly. Jomo growled and then tightened his grip, causing Brat's eyes to snap open and her mouth to drop open as she tried to scream.

"No! No, let me go I don't want to die!" Brat managed to choke out. Jomo snarled and clenched tighter, his other fist shaking.

"Did any of the people you killed want to die, jomo? Did you show them mercy, jomo? Why should I show you the mercy you never showed anyone else, jomo?!" Brat couldn't resist and began bawling hysterically, tearing at Jomo's hand with all of her might, further damaging her already badly injured hands. Brute rose weakly and panted, trying to gather the energy to save her. Brute's eyes shook and she felt so many foreign emotions rising in her chest seeing Brat's helpless position.

"B-Brat…no, Brat, don't!" Just as all seemed lost, Jomo's courage shattered as a blast of red energy slammed into him and knocked him to the ground. He looked down in shock to see that his armor was even more badly damaged then when Brat had stabbed him in the chest. Brat hit the ground and both looked up in terror, trying to imagine who could have come to their aid. Their hearts shot into their throats, and fear touched every inch of their conscious when they realized it was the only person more wonderful and more scary than Jomo Momo.

"B-Berserk-san!" Brute managed to choke out. Brat was unable to speak as she was still far too shaken by her near-death experience. Berserk floated down and landed in front of the other Powerpunk Z members. She turned to them, her red eyes even more frightening than ever.

"You lost," She said, her tone dripping with disgust. Brute and Brat lowered their heads and nodded. They jumped and looked up in terror, when Berserk began to laugh hysterically. "I'm not mad…you let him beat you because you were afraid! You're all afraid of what we can do! You're more afraid than they are, Hero!" Berserk screamed, glaring with a vicious grin at Jomo, who had just managed to rise to his feet and was holding his now bleeding chest.

"No…I'm not afraid of you," Berserk grinned and pulled out her whip, snapping it for show.

"Well then…I'll have to teach you how to be afraid of us!"

* * *

"Death Slash!" Jomo crashed into the ground once more, his breath catching in his throat. He was wracked with pain as he tried to stand up, only to be kicked back down by the devil unleashed upon him. Berserk laughed and cracked her whip again.

"Five minutes! It's only been five minutes and I can already see you're terrified! I haven't even shown you my new powers!" Berserk waited for Jomo to rise to his feet, the fear plain and simple in his eyes. Berserk held up her whip, running her hand down to the tip and stretching it back.

"Here it comes! Thousand Deaths!" Berserk's whip glowed searing red, and then she unleashed a furious barrage of slashes on Jomo which each had a far more reaching effect than Brute's explosive Unrelenting Fist attack. Berserk finally stopped attacking and attached her whip to her side.

"Well, asshole, I've had it with you." Berserk stopped in front of Jomo and lifted her hand, "By the way, I learned how to do this too," Red energy began burning in front of Berserk's hand, causing Jomo's eyes to widen in terror. He quickly jumped away as Berserk unleashed an energy blast that crashed into the floor, crushing the duranium tile.

"It's not over, jomo…I won't give in to you, jomo…" with that Jomo took a few more steps back, just as a beam from the Tower of Heaven hit him and transported him back to the tower. Berserk watched him leave then began laughing once again. She whipped around and glared at her partners, who jumped in fear. Berserk grinned at them and although her grin was always evil-looking, it was comforting as well.

"Relax idiots! I'm not going to beat on you. The hero did that enough for me…" Berserk struggled with the next sentence then finally growled and put her hands on her hips, "And…I'm glad I got here in time, I don't know what I'd do without you miserable weaklings." It took a bit to sink in, but Brat and Brute even in their weakened states managed to understand what Berserk was saying, and it made them feel like they weren't completely wiped out by a primate.

"Berserk-san…thank you so much, I thought I was going to die…" Brat whispered, smiling at Berserk. The leader paused for a moment, a twisted, haunted look filling her eyes. She stood there, her fists clenching uncontrollably, only just managing to control her body shaking. After a moment she took a deep breath and began to walk away. She looked back, the twisted light in her eyes gone.

"Are you coming?" Brat and Brute together used all of their strength to hold each other up and nodded at Berserk, who nodded as well and flew off, leaving the other two slowly flying after her.

* * *

Berserk flew fast enough so that Brute and Brat couldn't keep up with her, but wouldn't fall too far behind. She looked down and couldn't resist grinning seeing all the soldiers and guards she'd killed, lying sprawled through the streets like maggots on a dead body. Her eyes narrowed as she turned and stared at the Tower of Heaven in the distance. The twisted look returned yet again, and her expression hardened into one of pure venom.

"The Red King of Chaos…I'll kill them all, you showed me what the world really is. By your name, Kare-sama, I'll kill them all!" Berserk spun around and flew away. As she flew, her expression continued to harden and become darker the more she recalled her time trapped within the Storm and consumed by the Chaos, "And I know just where to begin my genocide!"


	5. S1 Anarchy Descends! The Hyperion!

_In olden times there lived an ancient race of people said to possess the ability to foretell the future. This power made them nigh invincible, capable of crushing any enemy by knowing how to change the outcome of any conflict. They grew more and more powerful, and with their power came arrogance. One among them learned the true nature of the light from whence their ability came and attempted to save them from their corruption. His efforts proved to be in vain, as they shunned him and cast him out of their kingdom._

_The ancient ones' end came from their arrogance, as fate would have it. The "One Who Saw the Truth" as he came to be known, rose up as a champion of the darkness and slaughtered the ancient ones. In the end; however, his power proved too great for his mortal body. Moments before passing, the Light who had given the ancient ones their power came to the One Who Saw the Truth, and allowed him to use his light a final time, for one last vision._

_Looking into the Storm, he saw the end of the world, and his final breath gave him a chance to stop it. Now that future he foresaw is at hand, and the One Who Saw the Truth has returned. Now aligned to the power of light to stop the darkness, just as he had aligned to the darkness to stop the light a thousand years before._

_Can Jomo Momo stop Powerpunk Z? Or will the end of the world as he saw in his past life come to pass?_

* * *

**Powerpunk Girls Z**

**Episode 5- Anarchy Descends! The Hyperion!**

**By Aku Blossom**

* * *

Berserk sat alone in the dark room she'd taken for her own in Professor Plutonium's underground complex. Her usually vicious red eyes were unfocused and sullen looking, drowning in the blackness pulsating all around her. Her eyes twitched. The blackness looked and felt like a thick, sludge-like substance weighing on every inch of her body, trying to overtake her like a parasite consumes its host. It felt wonderful.

Time held no meaning for the punk of death, and she continued to float outside of consciousness while subconsciously contemplating the blackness. There was something inside her, something still warding off the blackness, preventing it from completely wrapping around her. Her stomach churned and Berserk felt a sick weight deep inside.

He had come to her, and offered her the deal she'd wanted her entire life. He warned her that should she accomplish her end of the bargain, there would be no turning back from the path she had chosen, and she had taken it without hesitation. He said he would be there when she fulfilled her promise, and she waited anxiously for that day. He would come back to Earth, and he said he would give her one final decision to make, one that would decide the fate of the world. That day couldn't come sooner.

Her eyes twitched. Her heartbeat became louder and louder, loud enough to shake the blackness. Her eyes twitched more and her breathing picked up, fast enough to ravage a city like a merciless hurricane. The blackness grew louder and louder, becoming more maddening the longer she sat within it. Yet no matter how she willed it, or how much she detached herself from her mortal confinement the black refused to consume her. Somewhere within her, the light refused to go out and refused her full embrace of the black.

Her eyes twitched yet again and she began to sweat. A bead of moisture leaked from her brow and began to slowly slide down her face. Her eyes remained unfocused, but every nerve ending in her body focused on that single bead of sweat, tickling her temple as it fell ever so slowly, leaving behind a cooling trail to keep her vacant body from overheating. The bead of sweat slid along her cheek, making her face twitch and tingle from its sensations. It kissed her lips and continued down. The bead reached her chin and clung to her with all its strength, but it proved in vain.

The droplet crashed into the floor, echoing like a wave breaking the sea. Berserk's eyes twitched. The veins in her eyes began to become just visible. Her eyes reddened, dried and desperate for moisture. Pain began to knock on the most distant part of her mind, but Berserk paid it no attention. Her eyes twitched, but still refused to close. She took in a breath slowly, and moisture began to leak from the corners of her eyelids.

The blackness taunted her, changing shape and flowing all around like the sea. First it took the form of the Storm, raging and churning beyond reality, giving senseless madness to the order of time and space. Next it became the shape of her mother, beating her and yelling at her, trying in vain to purge her daughter's soul of the evil that had grown to consume it. Next it became her Daddy, reaching out to her and trying to take her in his arms so that he could hug and kiss her and show her the love that had been denied her. Her eyes twitched. The blackness became the Red King of Chaos, standing before her with his claws behind his back. He smiled at her and held out his claw.

Berserk's body made no motion, but her soul jumped seeing Kare-sama. As he held out his claw, her soul, which took the form of Motomi, rose up and reached for him like a newborn reaching for its mother. She snatched at Kare-sama's claw, but she fell short. Her body's eyes twitched. Motomi screamed and reached out with all of her strength, trying her hardest to catch just a touch of Kare-sama's claw. But every time she fell short. Kare-sama grinned and shook his head, then melted away into the blackness once more. Motomi fell to her knees and began screaming.

Her eyes twitched. Berserk stood amidst an ocean of dead and decaying bodies. She looked around frantically, trying to find an end to the ocean, but no end was visible. Her eyes twitched. Berserk began to laugh hysterically, as the blood from the bodies began to rise up and form into a fountain that lapped at her ankles. The dead rose up and hefted her into the air, as she continued to laugh with such psychosis that several of the risen dead fell to the sea and burst into flames. A throne of blood, flesh, and bone rose up and reverently the dead placed her upon her seat so that she could reign over the endless wasteland of no life.

Her eyes twitched. Berserk looked down at her hands as she sat on her throne, and saw her skin begin to bubble. She continued laughing as her hands burst open and lobster claws stretched from her wrists. Her ears grew longer, and she could feel as her body began stretching and growing. Her laugh became higher and higher pitched as her skin turned red. Her eyes opened, and she could see her reflection in the fountain of blood. Her laugh grew louder as she knew the truth. She was now Kare-sama.

Her eyes twitched. Berserk slowly closed her eyes and began giggling softly and dangerously. She stood slowly, her body feeling eerily light. She opened her eyes and walked toward the door. The blackness still shied from her, but she knew how to fix that. He was the key to allowing her embrace of the black. Berserk opened the door, allowing the dim, despairing light of the hallway to flood the room. She didn't cringe back, she only hardened her resolve and walked into the light.

* * *

"Hachimitsu, I just wanted…to apologize for earlier," Brute looked up from her slouched position on the floor of her room. Brat was seated on her bed. After they had returned from the Hardly Research Facility, Brute had let Brat sleep in her bed while she collapsed on the floor to recover. That had been little over four hours ago, and neither had seen hide nor hair of Berserk since they got back. Brute sighed and looked down.

"…Sorry, Br…Miyaki-chan, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did," Brat stopped and stared at Brute, slouching and resting her chin on her hands. Brute dropped back and stared up at her ceiling, yawning and closing her eyes. A slight movement caught her attention and forced her to look once more.

"C'mon we should go see if Berserk-san has anything for us to do," Brat was standing above her, holding out her hand to help Brute to her feet. Brute narrowed her eyes and bit her tongue in contemplation. "Hachimitsu?"

'It's just an act…she just wants to use you that's all she ever wanted. It's not real,' Brute's lips curled into a snarl, but it worked itself away as she reached out and took Brat's hand.

'Maybe…but, I'd rather it be fake than not there at all…' Brat visibly relaxed and pulled Brute to her feet, the two exiting the room with far less tension than before.

* * *

Professor Plutonium sat at his desk, working hysterically at his calculations, trying to ignore the fury burning in his chest. Like always his son had proved useless to him, he couldn't even obtain a sample of duranite with his nearly unlimited powers! Still, the Professor knew that he couldn't trust Koji-kun with anything important, history had shown that with every other failure Koji-kun brought home. Plutonium couldn't resist growling audibly thinking about his son's latest smear across his name: the slut he'd brought home with him.

"What's your problem?" came a cold voice from the doorway. Professor Plutonium looked over his shoulder and saw the third girl, the one Koji-kun had called Berserk, leaning against the doorway.

"It's nothing that concerns you." He replied venomously. Berserk's eyes narrowed and the corner of her mouth curled to bare her teeth.

"Don't talk to me like that," Plutonium wasn't ignorant to Berserk's power, he had watched her finish the fight Koji-kun and that slut had started with that accomplice of David's. Still he was running out of patience for all three girls, who were growing increasingly rebellious.

"I'll talk to you; however, I want! If it weren't for me you'd be lying dead in the city!" Berserk looked hurt and stared at the ground with moist eyes. Feeling satisfied, Professor Plutonium resumed his work, trying to find some way to get around David's cohort. He yelled in surprise when he was suddenly spun around and jerked from his seat. He stared down at the blood-red eyes glaring back at him, with a vicious grin painted across her face.

"Guess what, moron? I wouldn't have died! I can never die! And do you know why?" Berserk lowered him and held his throat with both hands, her expression becoming increasingly twisted with every gasp for air she sucked into her lungs. Berserk let go of his collar with one hand and held it out, gathering red energy into her palm. Her grin became a horrible snarl, and changed further into an expression of indescribable evil.

"You can't kill Death, Professor! You can never kill me!" Berserk thrust her hand forward and released a mighty explosion of red magical energy that completely ripped away Professor Plutonium body from the chest up. Watching his bloody cadaver fall to the floor, Berserk sneered and stood up straight, looking at his monitor.

"Idiot, he didn't know anything…he'd never figure out how to stop the good guys. I know how to…and they can't stop me!" Berserk giggled madly, but stopped when she heard footsteps approaching.

"Dad? Dad! What did you do to him?" Berserk turned to see Brat and Brute walk in, the latter looking shocked while the former could barely contain her selfish glee at the sight of Plutonium's dead body. Berserk looked down at Plutonium's body, then turned and looked at Brute and Brat with a stern look in her eyes.

"Well Brute, I'll explain it in a way your very closed and suppressed minds can easily understand," Berserk marched up to Brute and stood with her nose touching Brute's chin, amplifying the height difference between them. Despite being so much shorter, Brute couldn't help trembling as she felt like Berserk was looking down at her.

"I'm going to destroy the planet, and you two are either going to join me, or I'm going to kill you both now. So you can either let go and join me in turning this festering excuse for a planet into a smoldering crater, or you can clutch to your nonexistent relationship with your father, and join him in a one-horse open sleigh to Hell!"

Brute wanted to step back, she wanted to close her eyes, she just wanted to get away from the death in Berserk's eyes, but she was stricken and unable to even flinch. Brat was also frozen in place, even if she wasn't being met with Berserk's glare. Slowly Brute's lips began to move as she found the reason to formulate even the simplest reply.

"…Y…Y…You, Berserk-sama…" Berserk whipped around and walked slowly over to Brat, looking up at her with her nose reaching just the tip of Brat's nose. Brat locked eyes with Berserk and began trembling; her lips quivering as a sharp cold rushed through her bones.

"What about you?" Berserk whispered dangerously; however, there was nothing questioning about her tone. She wasn't giving Brat an option; she was giving her an order.

"I…a-always you Berserk-sama," Berserk nodded and walked away from them, leaning on Plutonium's desk and staring at his monitor. She began typing on the keyboard and quickly found and brought up several files, which began flooding the screen.

"W-Wh…w-wh…what…what's the plan, Be-Berserk-sama?" Brute asked weakly. She flinched when Brat embraced her arm, but rather than being frightened she found courage in Brat's actions, and flashed her a very brief smile of acknowledgment. A wicked smile spread across Berserk's lips as her red eyes shined with a demonic light.

"We're going to cause a panic…and not just any panic, this is going to be a panic that will shake the entire world." Brat tightened her hold on Brute's arm, as Berserk's black aura became visible to the other Powerpunk Girls Z. Her aura was massive, nearly filling the room with its evil. And lacing the black, almost as dominant as the black color was a thick, symbiotic red that poured from Berserk's eyes, ears, and mouth.

"W-What are we going to do, Berserk-sama?" Brat whispered, so softly she feared Berserk would have to ask her to repeat it. Berserk didn't look up, she only grinned darker and began to giggle.

"You two, are going to burn this city to the ground, just to show everyone how powerful we are. I'm going to be doing a little traveling…do you two know what anarchy is?" Brat and Brute nodded slowly, beginning to realize where this was going. Berserk grinned and giggled more hysterically.

"Well imagine a world of complete anarchy, no government, no law enforcement, no laws, just…pure and simple madness! I want to create a world like that! So I can watch everything die and burn to the ground!" A paper began to print out, which Berserk promptly snatched up and began heading for the exit.

"While you destroy the so-called 'safest city in the world', I'll be doing some…purging." With that Berserk blasted off through the roof, leaving behind a horribly terrified Brute and Brat.

* * *

"David-san, they've separated but…the strongest is the one who went alone, and I'm not yet ready to combat any of them, jomo." Jomo lowered his head in shame, still badly injured from before. Unlike Powerpunk Z, who possessed enhanced healing capabilities, Jomo had to rely on David's machinery to speed his recovery, which took longer than their superhuman abilities.

"I noticed…I've been preparing while the army tried to slow their progress. I've designed an armada of cyber soldiers who should be capable of handling Powerpunk Z, at least in large numbers." David sighed and rested his face in his hands, as he heard someone sit against the locked door to the control room.

"Ten-chan…" Jomo looked at David with a sympathetic gaze, and reached out, resting his battered hand on David's shoulder.

"David-san…go to your daughter and spend time with her, jomo. When this is all over, you may never have a chance to again, jomo." David looked up at the hero who'd been the driving force behind their preparations to destroy Powerpunk Z and nodded, sighing he stood and opened the door, surprising Kristen, who had been sitting behind it. She looked up with worried eyes, but quickly became the happy, cheerful child she normally was once David lifted her into his arms and walked away, letting the door close behind him. Jomo smiled, but it lasted only long enough for him to look back at the monitor displaying the activities of Powerpunk Z.

"Monsters…I will destroy you…for all the suffering you've caused. I will…prevent the Teruumou, destined to steal this world of all hope." Jomo slumped, feeling weak and old, and fell into a fitful sleep as he waited for his recovery to finish.

* * *

Mayor Bellum of Okyto City walked into her office, clutching her head and fretfully staring at the clipboard that handed to her. The death toll in the city was rising at an alarming rate, with no end in sight for Powerpunk Girls Z. She'd been in close contact with David Hardly and the heroic chimpanzee, Jomo Momo, who were the head of all divisions in the effort to eliminate the greatest threat the world had faced since the Doomsday Clock struck midnight years ago. David had managed to avert what was supposedly an unavoidable nuclear war with the construction of the Tower of Heaven, but now these…girls were proving to be an even more alarming danger.

Mayor Bellum looked up as she approached her desk and gasped, dropping her clipboard to the floor. Seated at her desk was the punk of death herself, Berserk. Berserk was leaning back in Mayor Bellum's chair, with her biker boots propped up on the desk revealing the jets on the soles. Her arms were crossed and she bore an amused expression on her face, as Mayor Bellum tried to recollect her thoughts.

"Y-you…what are you doing here? H-how did you get in?" Berserk giggled and dropped her feet from the desk, sitting forward and leaning on it.

"I killed the guards of course! It was easy, Ms. Mayor," Mayor Bellum took an involuntary step back, finding herself pressed against the door. Berserk drummed her fingers on the desk for a moment, then stood up and walked around to the front, sitting back down on the desk.

"…Interesting decoration, Mayor, but you have it wrong," Mayor Bellum looked around, trying to figure out what Berserk was referring to. Following the evil girl's gaze she noticed that Berserk was referring to the cross above her head, nailed to the wall.

"My…" Like a bolt of lightning, Berserk's whip shot out and slashed away part of the crucifix, causing it to slump and turn over, now hanging upside down. Berserk pulled her whip back and giggled.

"There, now it's right," Mayor Bellum trembled and looked back at Berserk, who grinned in return. "Now I have one more thing to fix," Mayor Bellum screamed as Berserk's expression twisted into a predatory grin and she drew her whip back for another strike.

"Death Slash!"

* * *

Berserk laughed hysterically as she trudged through the ruined streets of Washington D.C. Every now and then she would lash out with her whip to kill one someone in her path or destroy another building as she approached her destination: the White House, where the president of the United States took residence. Berserk couldn't resist giggling and breaking into a sprint, activating the jets on her boots and taking off with a sonic boom, slaying everything in her path.

* * *

The Vatican City lay in a sea of flames, reminiscent of the flames of Hell itself. Atop the household of the Pope, Berserk watched the city burn to the ground, her eyes dancing like the flames. She clenched her fist tighter, her bloody fingers staining the hat she held in her hand, the last remaining symbol of the head of the Catholic branch of Christianity. This death held far more meaning than the other leaders she'd slain.

With this death, she tore free from the final bonds her mother's rearing had imbued within her. She tore free from the restraints of religion and denied the everlasting and ever-loving God who had constantly turned his back on her. With this death, now only a thin string held her from the blackness. Soon she'd be able to embrace it fully, and become one with Kare-sama.

* * *

With speed unlike any plague ever beset upon the world, Berserk ravaged the planet, slaying the leaders of every major country, every major religion, even local governments she felt the urge to destroy. Her wrath swept the globe, causing a panic the likes of which had never been seen in the history of the world. And yet, still David hesitated in using the Tower of Heaven's might to stop her. His bleeding heart, desperate to find some way to "save" Powerpunk Z from the influence of the black lights had doomed the world, for even if they should stop Powerpunk Z, the damage caused would never heal completely.

* * *

Okyto City, birthplace of Powerpunk Z, faced the greatest tribulation of any site in the world, even as Berserk's journey plunged it deeper and deeper into a state of irreparable damage. Brute and Brat, urged both by their innate lust for destruction and suffering and the threat of Berserk's retribution, have unleashed as much of their power as they can stand to muster, and brought the city to its knees. The army was quickly wiped out, and now nothing stood between them and the complete and utter annihilation of the city.

"Hachimitsu! Watch me! Dissonant Lash!" Brat swung her spear in a wide arc, sending a blade of searing blue magic the length of her slash careening down the street and destroying everything in its path.

"Destructive Tornado!" Brute heaved her ax through the street, which flew in an arc and cut down whatever remained after Brat's attack, dropping it to the ground. Brat clapped her hands and rushed over to Brute, who scratched her head and blushed.

"Awesome! Nice work Hachimitsu!" Brute nodded and looked away. Brat frowned and unknowingly narrowed her eyes, which began pulsing a very soft, soothing shade of blue. When Brute looked back she caught Brat's gaze and was mesmerized.

"Brat I…sorry, for how I've treated you. I don't hate you anymore," Brute said suddenly, surprising Brat—this caused her eyes to stop glowing.

"What? Do you mean that Ha…Brute?" Brute shook her head, which had become foggy and stared at Brat, seeing the hopeful expression on her face. At first, Brute planned to deny what she'd said, but actually found that if she did, she'd be lying.

"…Yeah, I really do Brat." Brute thought for a moment and felt that fluttering sensation in her chest. Brat's eyes began glowing subtly once more, which caused Brute's eyes to lose focus and then refocus on Brat alone. "You called me Brute…" Brat blushed and put her hands behind her back, fidgeting nervously. She looked up, her eyes still glowing.

"Yeah…I thought you would like it better," Inwardly, Brat really liked her pet name for Brute, even if the other only tolerated it. Still, if it meant that Brute would be warmer towards her she could deal with calling her by her real name.

"I…no, I like the other name, Brat…" Brat's eyes sparkled, still glowing very softly. Brute smiled, seeing that Brat was happy. Unfortunately their moment of bonding was interrupted by an explosion too close to them for comfort. The two looked up, and saw a small unit of soldiers, wearing far more advanced armor than either had ever seen.

The armor was green, yet had the trademark blue hint of duranite. The armor covered their entire bodies, with helmets almost like bike helmets with yellow visors protecting their faces. Each held a powerful looking laser rifle, and one still held its hand out where a new weapon, a hand-held cannon, was attached.

"Who are you clowns?" Brute asked, annoyance clear in her voice. Brat glared as well, her eyes—and unnoticeable to either, Brute's as well—glowing soft blue. The one who had fired at them returned his hand to normal and readied his laser rifle.

"We are Hyperion Unit 1, under the command of Hyper Alpha. We've come to put an end to you, Powerpunk Z." Brute and Brat traded a glance, then grinned and readied their weapons.

"Only six of you? Seems awful stingy of that David guy to only send six of you to fight us." The super-soldiers weren't disturbed by Brat's confidence in the least and merely readied their weapons.

"Your little party of terror ends now," The soldiers opened fire, which Brat and Brute evaded using their incredible speed, which was far less hindered by their inhibitions this time around. Brute pulled her ax back, willing it to glow dark green.

"Destructive Tornado!" She flung her ax at the soldiers, who activated the rockets in their boots to allow them to fly and avoid the charge.

"Dissonant Shot!" One soldier readied his arm cannon and fired, stopping Brat's Dissonant Shot in a fiery explosion. Both villains were caught off guard by this and took heavy fire from their laser weaponry, which was strong enough to cut through their super resilient clothing and skin. Brute caught her ax and dodged another wave fire, as Brat spun her spear and charged it with magical energy.

"Harmonious Dissonance!" Generating an energy shield, Brat easily blocked their attacks as Brute charged at them with her ax. Two soldiers disengaged from the firing group and withdrew energy swords, halting Brute's charge when they attacked her together. Brute found herself quickly on the defensive from this incredibly skilled fighting team and more than once was hit by the battering energy swords.

"Destructive Gash!" A swing finally managed to hit one of them, catching him in the side and sending him flying through the air and crashing into a crater left by the two punks previous assault. He rose quickly, charging back at Brute, who was preoccupied trying to strike the other soldier. She was kicked in the head and knocked to the ground by the soldier's charge, but managed to avoid the following stabs from the twin swordsmen.

Brat was dealing with a similar problem. While she'd managed to blast the remaining four soldiers several times with her Dissonant Shots and hit them all once with her Dissonant Lash, she'd been unable to cause any lasting damage and remained on the defensive most of the time. Her Hyper Voice attack, a scream that created a shield immediately in front of her, had managed to prevent her serious damage, but the soldiers were steadily draining her reserves.

"Dissonant Lash!" Brat swung her spear with all her might, sending out a blade of magic, which finally caused some serious damage, slicing one of the soldiers in half. Unfortunately, this act opened her up to a barrage of laser and energy fire, which dropped her quickly from the sky and into an immediate defensive position on the ground.

"Brat! Argh! Symphonic Destruction!" Brute swung her ax mightily, creating a shock-wave of magical energy that slammed into the two super-soldiers, knocking them away and destroying the first one it hit. She rushed over to aid Brat, but found herself put into a worse position when they opened fire on her. Worse, due to Brute's lack of protective attacks.

"Brute, don't worry, I'm coming!" Brat dropped her defenses and rushed to Brute's aid.

* * *

Berserk stood in the fiery remains of Beijing, dragging a dead body with her like a small child would drag a stuffed animal. Something landed nearby, catching Berserk's attention. The figure in question was far taller than Berserk, over seven feet tall and made entirely out of sparkling duranium. He looked exactly like the other Hyperion Unit soldiers, except for his obvious height and twin blades of metal coming from his head. Berserk stared at him before grinning and pulling out her whip, still clutching the dead body.

"Well, well. Domo Arigatou, Mr. Roboto. You look fun!" The soldier didn't acknowledge her comment and aimed an arm cannon at her.

"Berserk, the Powerpunk of Death, I am Hyper Alpha, leader of the Hyperion 1st Unit. I'm here to destroy you in the name of the people of this world." Berserk grinned and took a fighting stance.

"Bring it Metal Man," Alpha rushed at Berserk, who threw the dead body into him, bringing him to a halt. Before he could react, she lunged at him, her hand aimed at his face. She fired off a magic blast that knocked him back a step. Flying into the air Berserk snapped her whip and swung it at him wildly. Alpha avoided her attacks, firing back with his cannon as fast as Berserk swung at him.

Berserk flew around the sky, swinging at Alpha with the fury of a bat out of hell while Alpha danced around on the ground, doing his best to keep up a steady fire at Berserk and avoiding her assault. Alpha then activated the rockets in his feet and blasted into the air, moving faster than sight and charging at Berserk. The punk wasn't caught unawares; however, and countered his assault by meeting his melee assault with her own. Their fists and feet clashed relentlessly, as they relatively gently floated through the air. Berserk, tired of his constant assault thrust her hands out and released a massive blast of magic into his chest, sending him crashing into the ground with a damaged chest plate.

"I've got another trick to show you! Deadly Shower!" Berserk spun her whip, causing a red sphere to appear at the tip. She then swung it out and snapped it, causing a swarm of red magical orbs to shoot out and rain down on Alpha, who crossed his arms and created a plasma-powered shield to defend against the attack.

"So you wanna play science versus magic? I'm game!" Berserk rushed down, landing in front of Alpha in seconds and drew her whip back.

"Thousand Deaths!" She charged her whip with her red magic energy and lashed out, attacking him mercilessly, beating on his plasma shield with greater force in each swing. Alpha's armor groaned in protest as he was forced to put out more energy than it could safely handle over far more area than it could handle. Feeling his shield generator reaching its limit, he thrust his arms out, causing the shield to explode and knock Berserk back, halting her assault.

"Cute! But I'm going to rip you apart and then destroy all the scrap metal left behind!" Alpha raised both arms, activating twin arm cannons and began powering up to his limit.

"Then I'll kill you before you have a chance." Berserk stopped and stood up straight, putting her whip on her side and staring at the ground. When she looked up, the look in her eyes was demented. She grinned and held her hands up, gathering her red magical energy.

"Draw, Bitch." She whispered dangerously. Alpha fired both busters simultaneously, creating a massive pulsing wave of plasma. Berserk waited for it to get within inches of her outstretched hands and cocked her head grinning as she released her magical blast. The result was instant, and the explosion devastating.

* * *

Brat held her arms steady, spinning her spear wildly as she tried to repel the attacks of the four remaining super-soldiers. Brute had been knocked into a building and had yet to come back out, so it looked like she was the only one left to beat the soldiers. Brat opened her eyes; sweat streaking her beautiful face and reddening her trembling eyes. The soldiers stopped firing, which forced Brat to stop her Harmonious Dissonance, lest she exhaust all of her power.

The moment Brat's arms fell the four soldiers each lifted their arms and four arm cannons powered up to the limit and fired at the Dissonant Brat.

"No! Hyper-," Brat couldn't use her Hyper Voice ability in time, and the joint blast slammed into her. The blast itself didn't cause her the kind of damage Jomo's attacks had, but the concussive force and her slouched position caused the blast to hit her head first, knocking her unconscious. As her world faded to black, she heard a distantly familiar voice cry out.

"Brat...no…dead...Unrelenting Fist!"


	6. S1 The Black Light Shines Down!

**Powerpunk Girls Z**

**Episode 6- The Black Light Shines Down!**

**By Aku Blossom**

* * *

The world around her slowly came into focus, a blaring of soft sounds and distant whispers. Someone was speaking…at least at first it seemed as though someone were speaking, but as she further regained her reason she could tell it was little more than soft breathing. Whoever it was they seemed very close, yet at the same time much too distant for her comfort. She wanted them to get closer, to wake her from this world of all senses save for sight. She needed to see who it was who evoked such feeling from deep within her.

A rushing sensation, like that of the oncoming tide began to wash over her. Coming closer with every breath she took it caused an undeniable tingle to singe every nerve ending of her body. It began as only a mere annoyance, but escalated to the point of being a searing pain.

"Ah!" Miyaki shrieked, as a painful numb embraced her and jerked her from her moderately peaceful sleep. With her waking, she managed to will it away after only a scant few moments of suffering. Sitting up, she dizzily observed her surroundings. She felt relieved to see that she had somehow been taken back to Brute's room in the Plutonium laboratory.

'Hachimitsu!' Miyaki thought suddenly, looking around frantically for the girl in question. It didn't take long to find not Brute, but Koji resting on the floor nearby. She stirred with Miyaki's sudden movements and looked up. At first a relieved expression flew across Koji's eyes, almost making her purple arrow tattoos light up with its merriment. It quickly faded though as she looked down ashamedly.

"Miyaki-chan…I'm glad you're alright." Miyaki sat up, realizing that she'd had a good part of her clothing removed, now sitting in only her tank top and undergarments, which could barely pass as clothing in the first place. She looked around in confusion, with several questions coming to mind in a flood of curiosity.

"What happened to my clothes? Why aren't we transformed? What happened with those metal guys?" Koji laughed a bit, though it sounded as upset as she looked. She shook her head and an embarrassed blush spread across her cheeks.

"I killed them, don't worry about that. Um…I undid my transformation and yours so we could be a bit more comfortable. A-And your skirt's over there with your sandals…sorry I just thought…you know…" Miyaki smiled and nodded, yawning and stretching mightily, which, per usual, brought her chest into view and drew Koji's attention to it like a black hole of attraction. Miyaki noticed this and winked at Koji with a non-threatening smile.

"Great aren't they, Hachimitsu?" Koji blushed furiously and with great struggle jerked her gaze away from Miyaki. Miyaki, venturing forward quite bravely, leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees and continued smiling.

"Thanks, Hachimitsu, for taking care of me," Koji nodded silently and blushed ever so slightly more. Miyaki's smile wavered and she nervously rose to her feet, for the first time in her life feeling very vulnerable and uncomfortable with so little clothing. Miyaki shifted a bit and looked around, putting her hands behind her back and rolling from her heels up on to her toes.

"Your room is so chilly, Hachimitsu," Koji looked up, feeling a bit less apprehensive now that Miyaki wasn't focusing her stare on her.

"Yeah, it's always been cold in here…" Miyaki chanced stealing a look at Koji, who immediately looked away, blushing deeply and breathing a bit quicker. Miyaki could feel her chest tightening, and her heart beginning to pound like never before.

'It fe-feels so strange…this isn't my first time in someone else's bedroom, and I've had a lot less clothing on than this before…but I feel so…nervous?' Miyaki remarked mentally. Her thoughts drifted across the room and her eyes glued to Koji, taking in every centimeter of her appearance, from the tips of her green socks all the way to the green streaked tips of her black hair.

Miyaki walked closer to Koji, who defensively jumped to her feet and unconsciously backed against the wall. Miyaki stopped a good two feet from Koji, who was staring bashfully at the ground. Miyaki knew she would only get one chance to do this, and hoped she could do it gently enough.

"Hachimitsu…I've been thinking about you. Not just, you know. You're the only thing I can think about, the only thing I even care about anymore. I just…never felt this way before. I don't know how you feel, if you feel the same or not." Miyaki saw Koji cast her a frightened glance, but her stormy green eyes didn't leave Miyaki's face.

"Mi…Miyaki-chan…" Koji whispered. Miyaki smiled and nodded, stepping forward with renewed courage. She didn't press her luck, though, when Koji flinched back—granted she had no where to back up to now, her back pressed against the wall—she stopped and softened her assuredly lustful expression.

"I don't…want to hurt you, Hachimitsu. I just need to know…" Miyaki took another step and leaned forward, leaning on her hands, pressed against the walls beside Koji who seemed increasingly uncomfortable and more helpless.

"I just want to kiss you, Hachimitsu. And you don't have to kiss me back, I just need to kiss you," Koji didn't make any sign of hearing her, so Miyaki against pressed her luck and slowly leaned in. Koji jerked her head away at the last-minute, allowing Miyaki's lips to press gently against her cheek. To Maratsu Koji, the feeling was undeniably the most spectacular thing she'd ever felt, which frightened her even more because she was positive that Miyaki's intentions were purely selfish. Still, Miyaki surprised her when she pulled away after only a moment.

Koji turned and looked at Miyaki with wary eyes. Miyaki only stared back with pure emotion that Koji could never hope to name, but she knew it wasn't malicious. To Miyaki, the sight before her was both heartbreaking and beautiful. Koji looked so helpless and so lost, from what she considered one of the simplest signs of affection. At the same time, the look on her face was absolutely adorable. She'd never found tattoos attractive, in fact they generally disgusted her. But Koji's, they were so simple and unnoticeable, but at the same time seemed to set off her face and give her both a terrible and beautiful look.

Without thinking, Miyaki approached Koji again, but this time her lips met Koji's briefly, in a very soft, but warm kiss. Koji turned away seconds later, but scared herself in wanting nothing more than to continue the kiss. The cold in this room, in this home, had always reminded her of how she felt deep down inside. And that kiss, that brief moment of connection, had warmed her like nothing before. Koji turned back and pressed her lips once more lightly against Miyaki's.

One more kiss turned to two and those two turned into a deep, passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. Koji's legs became weak and began to give out. Miyaki gently gripped her shoulders and helped Koji to the ground, pulling her into her arms and deepening the kiss further. Koji broke the kiss for a moment to catch a breath of air before wrapping her arms around Miyaki's neck and pressing her lips hungrily into hers once again. Miyaki held Koji with all her strength, while the two passionately and desperately tightened their oral embrace, moaning passionately.

* * *

Brute and Brat waltzed into the main sector of the Plutonium Laboratory, looking around uneasily to try to find Berserk, who had been gone longer than they had kept track of. They approached the screen monitoring the status of the world as Berserk had left it and froze in their places.

"A-Amazing…she's still out there fighting. She's destroying those robots that were annoying for us." Brute muttered, jumping a bit when Brat tightened her grip on Brute's hand.

"Yeah…Hachimitsu…what's going to happen to us when she wins? When she finally destroys the world…what's she going to do with us?" Brute turned suddenly to Brat, her eyes widening fearfully. She hadn't even considered the possibility of Berserk turning on them to kill them too. She had specifically said that she wanted to kill everyone and everything in the world. Brute began to tremble unconsciously. At first she felt embarrassed when this came to her attention, but looking at Brat, she saw that her partner was just as, if not more, terrified than she was. Brute wrapped her arms around Brat, who followed suit.

"What can we do Brat? Berserk-sama is stronger than me or you, there's really nothing we can do if she thinks we're useless…" Brat trembled, which traveled through Brute and created electricity in the air as Brat's eyes narrowed. She turned her glare to the screen and bit her tongue nervously, seeing that Berserk was heading in their direction.

"We'll fight her together then…we'll show her we won't just sit around and let her walk all over us!" Brute jumped and took a step away from Brat, staring at her incredulously. Fight Berserk-sama?! Had Brat really been hit that hard in the head in their last fight? How could they even think of standing up to Berserk-sama?

"Hachimitsu, don't look at me like that. Berserk-sama is stronger than me, and she's stronger than you. But if we use a whole bunch of our power, maybe even all of our power together maybe, just maybe we can hurt her. If we can't beat her, we can at least prove that we aren't just throw away rag dolls for her war on existence!" Brute continued to stare at Brat as if she'd grown a second head. Brat stared at her Hachimitsu with a powerful charisma in her eyes. Brute felt her chest tighten, then a small devious smirk spread across her lips.

"Just a fight…we don't overthrow her? Just a fight to show her what we're made of?" Brat nodded and her expression hardened into a more battle ready leer. Brute knew in that instant that her face reflected the same look on Brat's. Still, despite their mental preparations, both wilted as they hear the ring of slow footsteps approaching them. Neither could resist trembling and struggling to keep up their bold facades as the Reaper grew ever closer.

"This is it Hachimitsu…who knows how she'll take it…if we die…" Brute snorted and sneered, though Brat saw through her shameless attempt at bravery.

"We won't die…not now, not to Berserk-sama," Her developing speech died the moment their frightened eyes met a pair of mad red eyes. Berserk stood in the doorway, staring at the two with a bemused expression.

"You look ready to fight…" Berserk commented. Brat and Brute nearly died standing from the sheer magnitude of Berserk's voice. She had changed, changed so violently and extravagantly since they'd seen her just a few hours ago. Before she spoke with a psychotic passion, her voice booming and ringing like a dictator speaking over a country. Now, now her voice was a soft, barely audible whisper that dripped with a deadly amusement at everything around her. Berserk put a hand on her hip and stared at them, never narrowing her eyes or dropping her chiding smirk.

"Well? Do you have something to prove?" Brat and Brute both tensed to the point where their muscles screamed in protest. Berserk, sensing their tension, lifted a hand and gave them a childish "bring it on" gesture lazily with her pointer finger. Brat and Brute felt their faces heating from embarrassment and lost their inhibitions, hoping to prove their worth to the Deadly Berserk.

Charging in unison, they each threw a punch at Berserk with all the might they dared. The force of their boot jets going off split the floor and destroyed the supercomputer behind them. The power of their fists flying created a devastating shock-wave that would have leveled an entire city. Their eyes were blazing with a deadly passion that wouldn't be silenced by even their fear of Berserk's show of power. All of their strength, their courage, and their passion flew into a single punch, a single attack that would be the end of any mountain that lay before them.

Berserk lifted her hands lazily and caught their punches, shattering their courage in an instant. Brute's eyes widened and her breathing sped up as she continued pushing against Berserk's arm with all of her strength. Brat crumbled almost instantly, her breathing hysteric and accompanied by her desperate whimpering while her struggles grew more and more frantic. Still Berserk held their fists, her hands only shaking slightly from the power they exerted upon her.

Berserk tensed her arms just enough and shoved both backward, throwing them into the air. Brat spun around, summoning her spear and swung it with all of her might.

"Dissonant Lash!" Her scream was shrill and terrified, her voice cracking. Brute raised her hands and summoned her ax, swinging it down mightily.

"Symphonic Destruction!" Her shock-wave of green magical light joined Brat's blue blade, combining into a searing blast of pure magic, which headed for Berserk like a train bound for Hell. Berserk's expression twisted from amused to devious as she took in a breath of air.

"Hyper...Voice!" she whispered then let out a powerful scream. Brat and Brute lost all will to fight as the sonic energy from Berserk's scream stopped their combined attacks effortlessly, fizzling their magic out of existence. Berserk crossed the distance to them in an instant, the other two still falling through the air. Berserk drew her fists back, and they began glowing red.

"Unrelenting Fist!" She gasped out viciously, letting loose two explosive punches which sent Brat and Brute crashing into the ground, ripping the air from their lungs. Berserk stood up straight and brushed her jacket off. Brat curled into a fetal position, moaning and fearing the worst. Brute tried to force herself up, but when she noticed some movement she froze in horror.

Brute looked up, Brat following her gaze to see Berserk's black-gloved hand held out. Brute stared at it in shock for an eternity before reaching up and taking Berserk's hand. The auburn-haired punk helped her to her feet gently. Then repeated the process for Brat. Still winded and in pain, the two couldn't stand up straight but were more than surprised to realize the fight had ended so anti-climatically and harmlessly.

"Bers-Berserk-sama?" Brat whispered, her eyes watering as she watched Berserk approach the super computer's ruined remains. Brute was doubled over holding her side, staring at Berserk with the same watery-eyed stare of disbelief held by Brat. Berserk turned to them, her deadly expression melting into a smile. Her smile was an anomaly to behold. Like everything about her, Berserk's smile didn't even try to hide her madness. Her evil poured from every pour of her skin and caused every living creature to instantly dive straight into a fight-or-flight instinct. Yet this smile while being utterly horrifying, was without malice, and held pure sincerity.

"Powerpunk Girls Z is destined to destroy this and every other world. The Deadly Berserk, without the Dissonant Brat and the Destructive Brute, is not Powerpunk Z." Berserk turned back to the ruins, only half-acknowledging the hiccup behind her. It was time, she only had a few hours until it would be the prophesied time and the Teruumou would begin. Berserk smiled, her crimson orbs developing a mad, twisted leer.

"Girls, here's how we're going to do this," Berserk turned as her whispered command brought Brat and Brute out of their emotional states and straight into combat ready position. "There's only one Hyperion Unit left, the Omega Unit. You're going to destroy them. No excuses, no holding back. We won't lose. We can't lose." Brute and Brat nodded, the former becoming curious about Berserk's role.

"Berserk-sama…what will you do?" Berserk grinned and turned to look toward her destination, knowing it lay beyond the sea of metal about her.

"I will climb the tower…and begin Teruumou," Brat and Brute shivered, but this time not from fear but from excitement.

"This is it, right girls?" Brat and Brute shared a glance and grinned. Their black auras became very visible around them. They turned to Berserk, wearing their vicious grins and nodded.

"Yes, Berserk-sama," They said in unison. Berserk turned away and grinned. Her black aura, the blackest of them all blazed around her. The strings and rivers of red aura still poured from her eyes, ears, mouth and nose. Her aura seemed to grow blacker with every step forward she made. And with the Teruumou, she'd finally be wrapped in black.

* * *

Berserk stood before the entrance to the Tower of Heaven. There were no guards, no cameras, and no weapons waiting for her. She knew this is how things would be. They sent everyone away to combat Brat and Brute. Only two remained in her path, and even they couldn't hinder her advance. Berserk grinned and blasted the doors open wide with a blast of magical energy. Dashing inside, the countdown to the end of the world had officially begun.

* * *

David finished the last few maintenance checks, glancing at Jomo who stood at the duranite infused glass window overlooking Okyto City. Jomo was eerily silent, and stiff as a board. David couldn't blame him. They were expecting Powerpunk Z to storm the tower, or to attack the city full force, at any time. David had sent Kristen away with his close friend, King, who led a small mercenary group which had always been close associates with the Hardly family. Now the countdown was on.

"I'm going down a few floors…I'll try to weaken them so you can destroy them," Jomo sighed and leaned against the glass.

"You should have left with your daughter, jomo. No good can come from this David-san, you'll only be killed, jomo," David laughed and tapped on his head, which sounded hauntingly metallic.

"Jomo-san, this old guy died years ago in the same explosion that claimed my wife. I'd rather die again saving the world than keep pretending this heap of duranium is the real me." Jomo stared unblinking out the window, sensing rain clouds beginning to form above the city.

"What about Kristen-chan?" David turned shamefully to the door, which opened before him.

"…I don't know, Jomo-san," David left the room, and after the door slid shut Jomo found himself left alone in silence. He took a deep breath, letting it out steadily and carefully.

"Teruumou…jomo," The hero rested his hands against the glass and stared out over the city. This time, he couldn't let himself be beaten. This time, there would be no second chances.

* * *

Brat and Brute floated down to the streets below, standing at the center of the city, which was reduced to a mere shadow of its former splendor. They looked more serious than ever before, their eyes hardened and emotionless. This time wasn't a game, this was the real deal and nothing would stop them from doing what Berserk-sama had ordered them to do.

"Powerpunks Brat and Brute, you're late," Both looked up, surprised by the human tone of the voice.

Standing some distance away was a shining robot. It looked nothing like the rest of the Hyperion. Its armor was bright, sparkling silver. It had huge plates that spiked at its shoulders with large forearms to give the hint that it was packing very powerful arm cannons. Its legs were larger, more powerful looking, although his thighs were not covered by armor and only seemed covered by thin black material. His triceps were designed the same as his thighs. His armor was large and powerful, with the emblem of Heaven designed in gold on the chest. His helmet was shaped almost like a football helmet, although more conformed to the shape of his face, with points rising from where his ears would be to stretch above his head. He had a human face, with blazing golden eyes glaring down at them. At his side an energy saber activated, the burning hum piercing the silence that hung in the air.

"What the…you're different…" Brat commented, feeling only slightly unnerved by this new robot. The robot dropped from its perch atop one of the few standing buildings, landing several yards from them, creating a crater in the ground where it had landed. Clearly, he wasn't the lightest product off the assembly line.

"I am Hyper Omega, leader of the Hyperion Army. The destruction of the other Hyper Androids, along with their Units will not be forgiven. I will destroy you, then I shall return to the tower to stop Deadly Berserk." Hyper Omega rose from his crouched position and turned to face Brat and Brute. Neither was particularly worried about this solitary enemy, that is until a black sea appeared over the horizon. Omega gestured casually and soon hundreds upon thousands of Hyperion Soldiers began to swarm into the city.

Brat and Brute shared a glance, backing away and readying their weapons.

"This isn't going to be as easy as we thought…" Brute muttered, lowering her ax and preparing to charge. Brat grinned and leveled her spear with the oncoming army.

"Is it ever, Hachimitsu?" Brute grinned and narrowed her eyes.

"Guess not, here they come!" Brute and Brat charged into the fray as the army swallowed up the square and charged them with all of its fury.

* * *

Berserk dashed up the stairs of the tower—she had tried to use the elevator and escalators until she discovered the power shut down. Obviously they didn't want to make this too easy on her. As she raced, her blood began to pump faster and faster until it felt like it was boiling within her. Her eyes seemed to glow and her aura grew blacker as she drew strength from all the blackness around her.

Finally she came to the middle section of the tower, which was the research center dealing with healthcare and disease analysis. It had been here that all the cures and vaccinations that had kept the world free of disease, pollution and all manner of natural health issues since the tower's construction. Feeling contempt for this haven of living and well-being, Berserk took out her whip and glared at the sector about her.

"Deadly Shower!" Berserk swung her whip glowing at the tip with a ball of bright red magical energy. With a single crack the tip exploded and pelted the research center with smaller, explosive orbs of deadly magic. Explosions abounded all around her, bringing a grim smile to her face.

"My, you're as crazy in person as you are on a video screen," Berserk looked up, paying the newcomer only the slightest attention. It wasn't Jomo Momo; she had nothing to worry about from him. His body was made entirely of duranium, but other than that he seemed human. His left eye was solid red, scanning and detailing her every aspect. He had blades coming from his forearms and shins, and two small gun-like contraptions resting on his shoulders. On his back was a small backpack like attachment, most likely a jet pack of some sort.

"And you are?" Berserk asked rudely, her normally deadly whisper sounding even more impatient than before. She wanted nothing more than to reach the top of the tower and lay claim to her destiny. The man bowed a bit, smiling ever so slightly.

"I am David Hardly, and I believe you're trespassing in my home, Atsumi-san." Berserk's leer hardened into a vicious glare at the mention of her old name. Her lips pulled back into a snarl and it looked as if her left eye were twitching. Still, David seemed unnerved by these actions.

"My name is Deadly Berserk. I don't know how you know about Atsumi Motomi, but she's dead and gone, _Professor_," She muttered this last word with the utmost venom and hatred dripping from her voice.

"Atsumi-san, I know that isn't you speaking, it's the black light that hit you before. You're being manipulated by that light and I want to help you overcome it," Berserk stared at him for a minute then sneered and shook her head.

"Don't bother, you're preaching to the wrong choir, Professor. I told you, Atsumi Motomi is gone. Only Berserk is left and I am the real Motomi. Don't bother with Miyaki or Koji either, they're not being controlled, they've been set free." David was a bit taken aback by the tone of Berserk's voice. He hadn't thought it would be easy to reason with Atsumi, but this was different then he'd expected. Still he had to try.

"That's not true, Atsumi-san, I want to he," David trailed off when Berserk's whip nearly removed his head. He grit his teeth and glared at her as Berserk gave him a very annoyed expression.

"I'm tired of listening to you talk, I have a date with my destiny to attend to," Berserk rushed at David, who realized he had no choice but to fight now.

* * *

Brute flew into the air and slammed her ax into the ground, giving off a shock-wave which tossed a good number of Hyperion away from her, dropping them sparking to the ground. She quickly spun around, taking out a few more before drawing her ax back and heaving it with all of her might.

"Destructive Tornado!" The arced path of the flying buzz saw of green magic ripped through the army of thousands, dropping a good hundred to the ground dead on its departure and just as many on its way back to its bearer.

"Dissonant Lash!" A swing of her spear fell a good number of Hyperion, the blade ripping through one after another. Brute and Brat backed up until they were fighting back to back against the endless army of androids.

"Shit! This is so hopeless!" Brute cursed, growling as she loosed Symphonic Destruction barrages followed by many more Destructive Gash attacks.

"Damn! Get back! Dissonant Shot Barrage!" Brat slammed a single blue magic orb, causing it to split into millions of marble sized blasts, which ripped across the battlefield. Yet still the army refused to dent. However, the two punks were still fighting at full power, showing as little, if not less, sign of slowing than the metallic army.

* * *

David hit the ground and quickly jumped to his feet, panting and struggling to keep up with the demon he'd set free. Still he began to realize he stood no chance from the beginning. He never believed he could defeat Berserk in a direct confrontation but he had hoped that he could get through to Motomi, if only just a little bit.

"Destructive Gash!"

"What!?" This new maneuver caught David off guard, fatally. Berserk's whip glowed bright green and crashed into his side, dropping him sparking to the ground. David's defenses had failed to fight off Berserk, and now his guard being broken sealed his fate.

"Good night, Professor. Death Slash!" Berserk swung her whip down viciously, grinning as she listened to the sloppy sound of metal and blood breaking and her whisper fading into the metal abyss about her. Berserk turned from David, looking back only in contempt.

"See ya later, loser," With that she took off racing to the next sector where she knew her true adversary was waiting.

* * *

As Brute hit the ground, a hundred arm cannon whirred to life and readied to unleash their power on her. Brat saved her, diving in front of the fallen punk and spinning her spear behind her as she screamed.

"Harmonious Dissonance! Hyper Voice!" Brat began screaming louder and spinning her spear faster, creating a complete barrier-surrounding Brute, who had risen into a kneeling position now.

"Thanks, Koishii," Brute blasted into the air, her rockets creating a shock-wave that knocked everyone in the area, except for Brat, to the ground.

"Now I'm getting serious! Fist of Destruction!" Brute fell from the sky, her ax glowing bright green. Omega watched this in apprehension, his eyes widening when the explosion her ax created released a subatomic shock-wave that leveled his army, reducing it to nearly half its size. Omega lowered his arms, his energy saber reactivating in his right hand as his cannon lowered over his left hand.

"It's not over yet," Omega flew into the air, as Brute prepared her attack yet again. His knee crashed into her face, knocking her to the ground and stopping her next attack.

"Hachimitsu!" Brat dropped her barriers and charged, only to be blasted by Omega's cannon fire, which was so destructive in nature that it obliterated what was mostly left of his current troops. Omega wasn't worried though, thousands upon thousands more Hyperion soldiers were on their way. This wasn't even the tip of the iceberg. He couldn't ponder this long, however, before Brat and Brute raged back into the fray.

"Destructive Gash!" Omega blocked the attack with his energy saber and fired his cannon rapidly at Brat who knocked the blasts away with her spear and dove at him, jabbing at him with her spear. Omega knocked Brute away and dove away from Brat's attack kicking up and catching her in the chin.

"Ow!" Brat screamed. She recovered as quickly as she could when she heard a whining sound and whipped around, spinning her spear as fast as she could.

"Harmonious Dissonance!" Her barrier came up just in time to block a fully charged blast from Omega, who seemed annoyed to say the least. Still he kept pouring on the heat, keeping his eyes peeled for Brute to return to him.

"Destructive Tornado!" Brute's ax came at him like a razor green buzz saw ripping apart any unfortunate Hyperion caught in its path. Omega grit his teeth and pulled his sword back, continuing to fire at Brat as he began to power up his energy saber just like his arm cannon. With a single slash he rebounded Brute's ax back at her. This didn't do her any damage, as Brute promptly caught it and shouted out her attack yet again to throw it back at Omega.

"Dissonant Lash!" Brat rolled away from Omega's blast and swung her spear mightily, sending a blue blade of magical energy at Omega, hitting his side and putting a cut on his armor. Omega seemed aggravated, but not afraid or hurt.

"Get ready!" Omega charged his fist and slammed it into the ground, with sparks arching across his body. A few seconds later beams of white energy began to burst from the ground around Omega, tracking Brute and Brat who rushed him to halt his attack.

"Fist of Destruction!" Omega rose with cobra-like speed and charged his energy saber, blocking Brute's strongest attack. Brat growled and lifted her spear, pointing the tip to the ground. The blade of her spear began to glow bright blue.

"Voice of Dissonance!" Brat slammed her spear into the ground, releasing a pillar of energy around her that knocked Omega off-balance and allowed Brute to get a clean hit on him, creating an explosion that knocked him across the street. Omega flew to his feet and stared at the two, his sensors beginning to read their energy output.

"This isn't possible…" He muttered as he watched their black auras pulse and blaze violently around them. Brat and Brute laughed evilly, unafraid of Omega or the newly regrouped army of thousands gathering behind him.

"This isn't possible!" He shouted as he charged back into combat with the seemingly unstoppable duo.

* * *

Jomo stared out the window, watching the mighty Hyperion Legion falling before the duo of Brute and Brat. He heard a door open and turned, his eyes dead and sunken. The auburn-haired devil walked through the doorway and stood across the room from him. There they stood, staring each other down with no love lost between them.

"You've taken countless lives…and possibly ruined this planet beyond repair, jomo," Berserk laughed softly and rested a hand on her hip, the other clutching her whip tightly at her side.

"No, it's not dead yet. But it will be, you're the only thorn in my side now. Once I've finished with you, this fairy tale of a planet is over." Jomo clenched his fist, while Berserk's goblin grin grew ever darker. They wasted no more words as they charged each other, ready to bring this chapter of their story to an end.

"Death Slash!" Berserk made the first move, lashing out with Death Slash after devastating Death Slash, hoping to crush Jomo Momo quickly and save her the time this fight could potentially take. Jomo held nothing back. Fighting with all of his strength, he was Berserk's greatest challenge yet.

"Not good enough jomo! Jomo Blast!" Jomo dodged another Death Slash and lifted both hands, releasing a massive blast of blue energy at Berserk. Berserk jumped back and thrust her hands out, creating a red magical blast, colliding with his in a devastating explosion. This didn't slow their fight; as they charged through the smoke and light, their fists and feet flying violently, with Berserk's whip lashing out and destroying the tower around her.

"Jomo Dome!" Jomo shot his hands out and created a blue dome of magic around him, hitting Berserk and sending her flying across the lab and into the wall. Berserk launched from the wall as Jomo's fist crashed into it. As she was passing over his head, she spun her whip about and lashed out.

"Thousand Deaths!" Her whip flew like a torrent of never-ending pain, crashing against Jomo's raised arms. Every blow flew harder and harsher, driving the hero back until he was pressed against the wall. It was at this point, Berserk decided to pull out her latest attack.

"This is the Alpha and the Omega! Eye of Death!" Berserk's whip, glowing like a blazing red sun, shot out and crashed into Jomo's arms, creating a massive explosion that smashed him through the duranium wall and nearly out of the tower. Jomo rushed back at her, gathering blue energy into both fists.

"Jomo Rush!" His knee crashed into Berserk's stomach and with a flash his arms disappeared his fists flew so fast, slamming relentlessly into Berserk's body before he grabbed her chest and gathered up a magical mass.

"Sparkling Jomo Blaster!" He held tight and released this attack, hoping to completely eradicate Berserk while he was still fighting at full power. Berserk emerged from the smoke, her hair messed, her ribbons frayed, her jacket ruined and her black shirt beneath cut and exposed. Aside from clothing damage, more than anything Berserk looked like the hornet whose nest had just been sprayed with water.

"You're dead!" She whispered, her fist shot out and slammed into Jomo's face, knocking him back a step. The resulting beating ignored her discarded whip and neglected Jomo's magical powers, turning their fight into a simple beat down.

* * *

Brute knocked over Omega and swung her ax, throwing it through the sea of robots and annihilating hundreds. Brat from the sea of metal and slammed her spear down.

"Voice of Dissonance!" The pillar of blue magic light shot up from the ground and created a hole in the ocean. Still it filled quickly as more and more Hyperion soldiers poured into the fray.

"Dissonant Lash!" Brat cried as Omega appeared from the horde and began to assault her. Her attack caught him but failed to stop his charge. His fist hit her face and knocked her off her feet, allowing him to unleash a blistering beating from his energy saber. He ended the assault, blasting her away with his cannon. Brute tried to step in to help but was hit with both Omega's standard cannon, and a secondary cannon that appeared when his energy saber was quickly stored away. The result tore into Brute, finally breaking their super hard skin and knocking her bleeding to the ground.

"Yes! They are human!" Omega's joy faded when Brute rose, her blood running down her face, glowing bright green. As a Hyperion struck out to attack her, she simply swung her arm at him, tearing him apart. Omega read her power and couldn't avoid stepping back in shock.

"Her energy output is rising!" He released several more blasts, each cutting into Brute's skin, releasing more and more of her green-glowing blood. With each drop of blood split, Omega watched Brute's energy output rise higher and higher.

"Dissonant Shot Barrage!" Omega whipped around just in time for the bulk of Brat's attack to hit him. This didn't end her assault, as she rushed him and savagely beat him with her spear. She finished her charge, stabbing through his chest and throwing him into the air.

"Destructive Tornado!" Omega was hit in mid-air and sent careening to the ground. He rose, with far less speed than before. Omega hunched over, his left arm weakly hanging at his side as he stared in awe at the punks, who seemed to have no end to their stamina as they continued slaughtering his army.

"How…Jomo stop the leader!" Omega rushed back into the fray, praying for the strength to last this battle.

* * *

"Jomo Flash!" Jomo released a bright blast of light whose concussive force rocketed Berserk across the ground. Berserk grabbed on to the ground with her hands, digging her fingers into the metallic floor trying to slow her fly through the air. Unfortunately Jomo wouldn't give her the chance and charged at her. He slowed though, becoming unnerved seeing Berserk grin. She came to a stop on the ground, digging her fingers deep into the duranium and activated the rockets on her boots. Caught off guard by an attack he'd never thought possible, Jomo flew straight into the blast. Berserk grinned and powered up her rockets to what seemed like her maximum output, blasting Jomo through the air. Quickly turning her feet to the ground she flew off at full speed and clashed with Jomo in mid-air.

"Unrelenting Fist!" Berserk's fists glowed bright red and in a furious assault she released a uncrackable assault of super-powered punches, ending with an explosive uppercut that sent Jomo crashing to the ground. He rose fast, though his head was beginning to spin from exerting his full power the entire fight. Berserk crossed her arms and glared at him, breathing heavily.

"You're weakening…you've maxed out just like I have, jomo. I'll crush you in one attack!" Jomo lifted both hands and electricity began to build up around him until it created a fierce electric storm. All of the electricity traveled to his hands and gathered into a ball of pure lightning.

"This fight ends now! Supreme Jomo Thunder!" Jomo unleashed his ultimate attack, which screamed like a bat out of Hell as it flew at Berserk. Berserk lifted her hands and fired back a blast of red magical energy, skidding backward a few yards as she struggled to hold back his powerful attack.

"Wow…this is a very powerful attack," Berserk muttered. Jomo felt his attack begin to push her back and willed it on, pushing his power even further than what he believed was his limit. Berserk stopped straining and opened her eyes, grinning at Jomo. "But you were wrong, you stupid monkey!" The severity of her whispered threat forced Jomo to look up, his mouth hanging open in terror and his eyes trembling. Berserk was grinning, the lightning vibrating in front of her against the darkness behind her made it look as though some kind of ancient god were walking through the abyss.

"No…you're a-at your limit! You're at the brink!" Berserk couldn't help giggling softly as her red magic began to force Jomo back little by little.

"At the brink? I have no limit you stupid monkey! Let me show you that!" Berserk's soft, menacing laugh began to pick up speed and volume, as her red magic began to rip Jomo's attack apart, pushing it back to him and reversing their positions almost instantly. A scream of pain and frustration poured from Jomo's mouth as he clenched his eyes shut tight and his every muscle strained.. Berserk opened her eyes wide and let out a powerful scream as her magic overwhelmed Jomo's and consumed him entirely.

The pain was unbearable and impossible to imagine as it overtook Jomo and tore his armor apart, dropping him a bleeding mess on the floor. Still he refused to die and picked himself up, standing numbly and unable to move as Berserk advanced on him with no real damage done to her. Jomo's breathing sped up and he began to quake with terror.

"A monster...you're...Death…" He whispered as Berserk stood before him, summoning her whip to her hand.

"Yes…I am Deadly Berserk…I'm the Grim Reaper, in service to the Great Devil, Kare-sama," Berserk laughed ever softly and gently as always, while Jomo's pained cries and screams of pain rang out across the lab. Berserk never let up, beating Jomo faster and harder, becoming more and more hysteric herself even long after Jomo stopped fighting. Satisfied, after an uncountable amount of time, Berserk stopped and breathed heavily, looking about the completely destroyed laboratory.

A flash of red light illuminated the darkness, catching Berserk's attention. Seeing Kare-sama floating across the lab, she dropped her whip and charged over to him, tears beginning to stream down her face as she dropped to her knees and slid the last foot to Kare-sama, grabbing his claw and pressing it to her face.

"Kare-sama! Kare-sama I did it! I did it!" Kare chuckled and let Berserk continue to cling to his claw desperately. Finally, Berserk regained her composure and, with a gesture from Kare, she rose to her feet, staring at him with teary eyes.

"It's not over yet, Motomi-chan." Kare gestured with one claw and a dome rose from the floor, containing a golden, cybernetic glove. Berserk stared at it, trying to figure out what could so important that it would be hidden from even Jomo.

"This is the Godfinger, the controller to the Tower of Heaven. If one wears this glove, they control the Tower. And if one controls the Tower,"

"They control the world…" Berserk whispered, clenching her left fist and allowing a homicidal grin to spread across her face. Her red eyes began to glow as her black aura appeared around her. Kare waved his claw, appearing in front of Berserk for a final time.

"Do you accept this fate, Motomi-chan? If you do…and you finish climbing the tower, you can never, ever turn back," Berserk nodded and walked past Kare, removing the glove from the dome and slipping it on to her right hand. She flexed her fingers and eyed the gauntlet with wide, wicked eyes. The darkness bloomed into vision around her. There was only one thread holding it back; she had to finish climbing the tower.

* * *

Berserk stepped out into the night, looking around her. The stars were gone hiding because they knew what was about to become of the Earth. Berserk's breath caught in her throat as she walked out to the edge of the tower and looked out over the city.

* * *

"Hyper Omega! Someone is on top of the tower!" Omega whipped around, his breath catching as he tried to zoom in and see who it was.

"Who? Is…is it Jomo?" Omega asked fearfully. Brute and Brat looked up. Brat choked back a sob, as a smile spread across her face and tears began to stream down her face. She reached out and grabbed Brute's hand. Brute, too, was in tears with a grin larger than life plastered across her face. They pulled each other close, hugging and kissing deeply before turning tearfully to the tower and shouting.

"We love you, Berserk-sama!"

* * *

Berserk looked down, and grinned as she very slowly lifted her right hand above her head. The moment her fingers finished stretching, the last thread snapped. Berserk's aura instantly became engulfed by black. Berserk arched her back and began to moan as a giggle built up in her throat. She then began to laugh gently and soon began to laugh hysterically, still at the soft volume that had become her deadly voice.

A wave of impossible pleasure overwhelmed her and she couldn't resist screaming and lifting her left hand up, grabbing her right wrist with it. Berserk bit her lip, and then when the pleasure hit her hardest she screamed and burst into a hysterical, loud, psychotic laughter.

"Brat! Brute! It's over! It's finished!" The Godfinger began to glow black and green, powered by Chemical X. Deep in space the satellites that orbited the planet changed their targeting and aimed back at the planet. Berserk's laugh became even louder and more hysterical.

Down on Earth, those who had survived the punks wave of destruction saw billions of more stars appear in the sky, and in an instant, beams of green light began to rain down upon the earth, destroying everything in their path.

Brute and Brat continued to shout Berserk's name, hugging, kissing and fondling each other in joy as the beams of destruction rained from the heavens around them. Omega stared in disbelief then lowered his head as a few tears filled his eyes.

"It's all over…we failed…" Berserk continued to laugh as across the world, her darkest dream came true, and the black light shined down to wipe out the white once and for all. Teruumou had come to pass, and the world could only accept that Powerpunk Girls Z stood unbeatable.

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was a lonely little girl named Atsumi Motomi. When she was very young her daddy was taken away from her, and Motomi lost her faith in the world. Her mommy was always so awful to her, and hurt Motomi's already broken heart. Motomi prayed every night, even though she was mad at God for letting all this happen to her, for just one chance to be happy. But her mommy's God never came to her rescue, and Motomi started to hate everyone and everything that had ever hurt her._

_That day, when the black light fell from the sky, Atsumi Motomi was put to rest. When she woke again, she had been reborn as Deadly Berserk, and with her new-found powers, she knew that she would never have to let the world hurt her again. She used her ultra-super powers in the name of evil, and, joining forces with Dissonant Brat and Destructive Brute, she set out to destroy the world that had turned its back on her._

_After meeting the devil who had given her the power she now possessed, Kare-sama, Berserk at last saw why she was let live in the world. Berserk's purpose was to destroy the world by climbing the Tower of Heaven and bringing about the Teruumou. As Brat and Brute fought back the Earth's final defense, Berserk faced off with, and killed, both the brilliant David Hardly, and the thought to be unstoppable hero, Jomo Momo._

_Faced with a final decision, Berserk allowed her heart to become wrapped in black, and, with a few final steps, she reached the top of the tower. A gesture of her hand and the black light fell once more. But this time, the light wouldn't bless those with the means to bring about their darkest desires. This time, the light would ravage the world and destroy every trace of hope_


	7. S2 In the Aftermath of Armageddon!

_Dear Diary,_

_It finally happened! I've finally taken over the world! I finally fulfilled my destiny! At least...I think I have. Where do we go from here? I never really stopped to think about it. Just what do you do after destroying the world? How can anything possibly top that? Maybe...maybe my story isn't over! Maybe our story isn't over! Powerpunk Girls Z isn't finished yet! We still have so much hell to set loose on this miserable planet!_

_- Berserk_

* * *

**Powerpunk Girls Z**

**Episode 7- In The Aftermath of Armageddon!**

**By Aku Blossom**

* * *

High above the Okyto City skyline, the endless waves of death and destruction continued to rain down upon the helpless, hysteric world below. Amidst the sea of metallic soldiers, created solely for the purpose of destroying them, Brat and Brute embraced and danced around. They laughed joyously and Brute lifted Brat into her arms, spinning her around. She sat her back down and grinned, staring into her icy blue eyes.

"Wow...wow, Koishii, we actually did it! We actually won!" Brat blushed and leaned in close, cutting Brute's cries of victory short. Brute stopped abruptly when Brat's lips met hers. Both closed their eyes; Brat cupped Brute's cheeks, deepening the kiss further than they'd ventured before, while Brute wrapped her arms around Brat's waist, and eagerly returned the symbol of affection.

After standing lip-locked in epicenter of the deadly lasers raining from the heavens, they parted, still holding each other and staring into each others eyes.

"Yes...we won Hachimitsu. Wow...Berserk-sama actually won, we just got to be on the winning team!" Both laughed and turned back to the Tower of Heaven in the distance, where they could see Berserk's silhouette against the pale moon, obviously laughing and enjoying herself. Brute and Brat turned completely to the tower and began walking towards it.

"We should probably go to her..." Brute swallowed a lump that had quickly formed in her throat and began to sweat, "It's been a while since we've actually seen her happy...I don't know if that's a good thing," Brat giggled and tightened her hold on Brute's arm, ignoring the people and Hyperion soldiers fleeing around them. A pillar of light crashed just meters away from where they walked, but neither seemed fazed in the least.

"Right, Berserk-sama is a very...frightening person. But, Hachimitsu! She said we're a team, I know she'll be proud of us!" Brute smiled and hoped Brat was right. The gates of the tower now loomed before them. Brat and Brute traded a glance, looking all the way to the top of the tower. They could at this point, probably safely fly to the top to greet Berserk...but something about that seemed almost irreverent.

"C'mon, Brat. Let's just use the door," Brat nodded and they made their way inside, the smaller girl still clinging to her new girlfriend's arm. The doors slid shut behind them with a sickening _schick_. The punks jumped and quickly looked over their shoulders. They traded embarrassed smiles and laughed quietly as they ascended the stairs. The tower was alive, humming and churning and twisting with a strange sort of mechanical essence. The pair remained silent over the course of the journey, eager, but nervous, to be reunited with their leader. Reaching the medical bay, where Berserk had slain David, they stopped momentarily to observe his dented and burnt remains.

"Wow, he must have pissed her off somehow," Brute pointed out, smirking and kicking the decaying carcass. Brat frowned and knelt down beside him, lightly caressing part of the professor's metallic body.

"Poor guy...I remember him; he was really hot! Oh, I'd have so made all this worth his while!" Brat giggled and stuck her tongue out, looking up at Brute for a response. Her smile faded when she noticed the look on Brute's face. "Huh? What's up, Hachimitsu?" Brute shook her head and crossed her arms, heading for the stairs. Brat frowned and looked back down at David's corpse before hurrying after her.

"Hachimitsu! What's wrong?" Brute frowned and looked down for a moment, hesitating to respond. Brat matched her obviously distressed expression, and unconsciously her eyes began to glow soft blue. Brute's began to glow as well and with a shake of her head, she smiled and tenderly touched Brat's cheek.

"It's nothing, Brat. C'mon let's find Berserk-sama," Brat smiled and nodded, taking Brute's arm once again as they continued their trek. Along the way, Brute seemed to be feeling a little frisky, sneaking kisses at Brat's neck and ears, making the smaller girl giggle and squirm. Brat began getting bubbly herself, soon sneaking her own kisses along with surprise gropes and cuddles every few meters.

Finally, by the time the two had reached the floor just below the command center, their hormones caught up with them and Brat promptly knocked Brute against the wall, fighting at her jacket zipper. Brute moaned and slid to the floor with Brat sitting on her lap, tossing her jacket aside the moment Brat had it worked off.

"That's better...you look so hot right now, Hachimitsu," Brute cracked her eyes open and stole a kiss, cupping Brat's cheeks. Both their eyes seemed glowing a little darker blue now.

"...Thanks, Brat," Brat grinned and gave Brute a quick kiss on the lips. She lightly kissed the side of the green-eyed girl's mouth, then her eye tattoos, then viciously kissed Brute's neck. Brute moaned loudly and ran her hands through Brat's hair, pulling it out of her pigtails. Brat moaned and continued sucking on Brute's neck. One of her hands lightly rubbed her belly, before slipping up her shirt and working its way toward her breasts. Brute, suddenly, tensed violently, her fists clenching and tugging at Brat's hair.

Brat squealed and pulled away, "Ow! Hachimitsu? What's the big idea?" Brat was panting; obviously her enormous libido was getting fired up. Their eyes had resumed their normal state, and Brute's seemed terrified. She shook her head and pulled Brat's hand out from under her shirt.

"No, it's too early Brat...please..." Brat frowned, feeling a little ashamed of herself for getting carried away—knowing Brute's obvious romantic hold ups—but, at the same time, feeling miffed that she'd been told to stop. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, hardly making an effort to disguise her disappointment.

"Oh...alright, fine...no sex yet," Brute frowned and dropped her gaze, ashamed of herself for stopping. At the same time, however, Brute's eyes narrowed a bit, feeling angry that Brat could still be so selfish. She just wasn't ready for that yet...she was barely ready for the making out they'd been doing! Sthe understood that people didn't just change over night—without some magical transformation Brute mused with a grin—so at least she appreciated that Brat was being respectful. She looked up and turned Brat's face back to hers.

"Thank you, Brat," she whispered, giving her girlfriend a small peck on the lips. Brat still seemed a little frustrated, but it faded quickly and was replaced by a smile.

"Of course...only for you, Hachimitsu," Brat laid back against Brute, kissing her deeply and fighting to keep her hands from wandering. Brute, in return, held Brat closer and drank the kiss in deeper, her hands once more gently running through the blue punk's now free blonde hair. There was a certain charm to these warm acts of affection that made a normally unexciting kiss so much more delicious. Brat's heart fluttered and she couldn't help blushing and smiling when they broke the kiss.

"Let's hurry and get to the top," Brute whispered. Brat only nodded and stood up, reflexively working her hair back into its pigtails, while Brute put her jacket back on. They hurried for the stairs, running the rest of the way to the top story and flew out the door to the roof. Both froze, in awe at the surreal sight before them. Brat covered her mouth and giggled softly, her blush returning. Brute smiled and felt her heart swell in her chest, wearing a blush similar to Brat's.

The smallest, though definitely most powerful, of them was giggling and dancing around giddily while holding up the golden glove that controlled the tower, directing the beams with a joyful smile her companions had never seen before. Both felt a bit ashamed of themselves upon realizing that truthfully...they really didn't know Berserk at all. They'd been too busy dealing with their own problems to really get to know the auburn-haired genocidal maniac they'd pledged their lives to.

Berserk seemed beside herself with excitement. She suddenly noticed her company and spun around to them with the warmest, most sincere grin they'd ever seen on her lips. It almost brought them both to tears, and definitely brought them their own bright grins. The three began to giggle and laugh together.

"Girls! We won! We've done it! Powerpunk Girls Z is unstoppable!" Berserk cried. Out of nowhere, Berserk lunged across the distance between them, straight into Brute's arms. Brute's eyes widened and her mouth fell open as she held up the chaotic leader, now hugging her tightly. Berserk laughed and dropped out of Brute's arms, quickly tackling Brat with an equally over enthused hug. Brat laughed and spun Berserk around a few times before setting her back down. The ruby-eyed punk stepped back from her team and surveyed the cityscape before them.

"We really did it...hahaha...I knew they couldn't stop us, they knew they couldn't stop us...they just kept hoping and praying that we wouldn't realize just how powerful we really are," Brute and Brat glanced to one another and then shrugged, walking to the edge of the roof to join Berserk. She cast them both a giddy grin, somehow overshadowing the heavy, grim air that surrounded her.

"What now, Berserk-sama?" Brat asked, kneeling down and leaning further over the side of the building for a better look at the destruction. Brute perked up; she'd been wondering the same thing. They won and they'd effectively destroyed the world. What else was there to do now? She frowned and crossed her arms. Was their story really over that quickly? That was it? It hadn't...even really been that difficult.

"We take over, we create a blood kingdom of misery and suffering," Brat cocked her head and looked up at Berserk, her bottom lip pushed out and her eyebrow raised.

"That sounds kinda boring though...this was pretty fun, the whole rebel and take over thing," she pointed out. Berserk sneered and Brat nearly fell off the roof backing away with an apologetic, fearful look on her face. Brute tensed up, ready to fight for her girlfriend's safety even against Berserk. Berserk shook her head and rolled her eyes, stepping up on the ledge of the roof, balancing on the balls of her feet and rolling back and forth.

"I can't believe you two, after everything we've been through, you seriously believe that I'm looking for an excuse to kill you, huh?" She was looking at Brat specifically, but shot a glance back at Brute who winced and took a step back. Brat gulped and lowered her eyes.

"Well...you are a very...intimidating person, Berserk-sama," Brat laughed nervously and looked up at her leader with a worried smile, hoping she wasn't offending her, "Forgive me for being afraid of the girl who just destroyed the world," Berserk laughed and turned around, her back to the cityscape.

"Girls...I've already told you...it was our destiny, Powerpunk Girls Z's destiny to destroy the world. We're in this together, forever, even if you two really, really piss me off," Berserk's quiet voice grew harder and louder toward the end, prompting Brute and Brat to both jump back in fear. Her snarl became her casual, deathly smile as she suddenly leaned backward and began to fall off the tower.

"Berserk-sama!" The two cried out, rushing to their leader's aid, catching her hands and pulling her back onto the roof. Berserk giggled again, a soft, somehow fragile smile crossing her lips.

"Can't you see? I trust you both with my life..." she confessed. Brat sniffled and smiled, while Brute laughed softly.. They pulled the red punk to her feet and, together, the three looked out over the city once again.

"So we're going to create some kind of Powerpunk Empire? Take over the world and rule it with an iron fist and some bloody knuckles?" The excitement was practically dripping from Brute's lips by the time she had finished her question. Brat was giggling again, hands clasped near her chest and bouncing on her heels.

"Oh, say it like that again, Hachimitsu! Hurry! Say it!" Brute laughed and began to respond when Berserk grinned and held her hands out, gesturing to the city.

"Yeah...that sounds perfect! We'll create an empire of never-ending misery and suffering. A city that stands as an everlasting monument to chaos! We'll create a world where the rivers run red with blood, and the skies echo with screams of pain. A city forged in flesh and bone, a world...just as you described, Brute. Ruled with an iron fist and bloody knuckles," she explained, trailing off in her own dreamy daze.

Brat and Brute were near salivating at the picture perfect world Berserk had described to them. Almost simultaneously, the three villains yawned and slid to the ground. Berserk sat with her feet dangling over the edge of the roof, leaning back on her hands, Brute with her legs crossed and leaning forward on her elbows, and Brat laid down, kicking her legs and leaning on her hands, all of them staring in awe at their kingdom.

"So how is it going to work? If we just keep razing them we won't have much of a kingdom...as awesome as lifeless wastelands are, they probably aren't very fun to own," Brute pondered, noting that Berserk had ceased the Teruumou, allowing the city to lick its wounds. This time, though, there would be no preparing for them; Powerpunk Girls Z officially controlled it all now. Berserk shrugged and looked up at the sky. Her vision came back to her, the dream in which she had become Kare-sama himself. The dream in which she had ruled over an endless sea of blood and death. An eerie, erotic grin crossed her lips as her nose began to bleed ever so slightly.

"Berserk-sama? Are you alright?" Brat asked, piercing her daydream. Berserk blinked and wiped her nose.

"Yes, I'm fine, Brat," Brat smiled and pointed towards Brute.

"Hachimitsu brought up an interesting point...how is this going to work? We can't do that laser rain thing very often or we'll run out of people to torment," Berserk nodded and took off the Godfinger, tossing it behind her carelessly.

"Yes, we're going to let them recover, get back to some kind of regular state of living. We'll just be the ones they answer to. We'll set new rules later, for now, they're already brainwashed by the old law," she began to explain. Brute and Brat both seemed confused, and Berserk could tell. She grinned and shook her head, "Of course, the law won't apply to us. After all, we're the ones who will create the law! The ones who enforce it!. I say, we rule the world the way it should be ruled, we'll fix what the rest of history couldn't handle. We'll just...take our time," Brute and Brat nodded, somewhat understanding Berserk's reasoning.

Berserk grinned and gestured out into the sky, "There's a bunch of other countries out there that I've completely screwed over...I don't care about them. They get in our way, we'll vaporize them," She paused and cocked her head to the side, her deadly smile coming back, "Or if we're bored we vaporize them...or just fly over and you know cause some mayhem, perform a massacre or two, whatever we want," Brat grinned and began drawing shapes on the dusty roof with her finger.

"What about trade and all that economic bull? If any of those other places somehow recover they definitely won't want to deal with us," Berserk's smile became a wicked and twisted grin. Suddenly the victorious, giddy Berserk was once again replaced by her genocidal counterpart. Brat couldn't help feeling just a bit afraid as she turned her malicious eyes on her.

"What choice do they have? I control the tower! Which means we control the whole world! Shit! I want to meet the arrogant bastard who is going to tell us 'no'!" All three butst out laughing at the very thought. Brat yawned and soon the other two echoed that sentiment. "Mou...it's been a long day...we should probably get rest, I hear ruling the world is a pretty demanding job!" she joked. They laughed again and began to head inside, Berserk snatching up the golden glove as she went by it.

"So we're moving into the tower? Wicked! Just gotta find the apartment sector!" Brute seemed giddy at the idea of a new home. Brat giggled and skipped over to her girlfriend, clasping onto her arm. Berserk watched them briefly, her lips twitching slightly before she quickly faced forward, staring at her feet as they returned to the inner tower.

"We're going to live together, right, Hachimitsu? We can totally be roommates! I bet they've got some wicked toys in this place! Huge TVs, sick computers, DVD players, everything!" Brute blushed and turned away. She hadn't even considered that notion. The memory of that time she had waken up in bed with Brat came back and she blushed, feeling bubbly inside. That had felt wonderful and the two hadn't even been officially dating then.

"Well...maybe I guess we could," Brute glanced over at the red punk, half expecting her to have something against their sharing living quarters. Brute frowned, noting that Berserk seemed clammed up compared to how...happy she'd been just a few minutes ago. The corner of her mouth twitched and she refused to look at either of her companions. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off the ground. It was odd, Brute thought. Berserk didn't seem the bashful type, she was just so confident.

"You don't care, right, Berserk-sama? If Brat and I share a place?" They had reached the apartment sector, which was well separated from the bulk of the complex. Berserk looked up quickly, a harsh, foreign look in her red eyes for only a second before passing. With a shrug and an unreadable expression she used the glove to unlock all of the quarters in the apartment sector.

"It doesn't matter to me...congrats on getting together, by the way, I'm going to bed...night," Berserk started to hurry ahead to pick out a room, but Brute, testing the water, reached out and caught her shoulder. Berserk tensed and Brute could see the snarl on the edge of her mouth.

"...Berserk-sama...is everything okay?"

"I'm fine," she snapped.

"You know," Brat mused, tapping her chin, "how exactly are we going to tell the world about us?" Berserk's snarl faded and became a small smile.

"I'll take care of that, I'll take care of everything. Just like I've always taken care of everything," she retorted, speeding up toward the end. Brat had picked up on the hostile tone of Berserk's voice and looked up at Brute worriedly. Partially for Berserk, but mostly for their own well-being.

"Okay, Berserk-sama...good night," Brat whispered. Berserk hurried off ahead, her head down and her fists clenching rhythmically. Brat could see that Brute wasn't sure what to do about Berserk's sudden foul mood, and, honestly, Brat wasn't sure either.

With a deep breath, she called out, "Berserk-sama!"

Berserk stopped, and looked over her shoulder at them. Her aura was turbulent, unpredictably waxing and waning, crackling with electricity, given off by strains of red light that seemed to permeate her dark, black light. Brat smiled, despite being more than a little unnerved by the sight.

"Sweet dreams," Berserk's aura suddenly quieted and faded from view altogether. She lowered her head and smiled, nodding as she opened the door to the apartment she'd chosen as her own.

"Thank you, Brat. Really," she whispered. Berserk quickly went into her apartment, closing the door behind her. Brat cast a nervous glance at Brute. The taller girl glanced back in confusion. She hadn't seen it, Brat thought. She hadn't seen the tears in the corners of Berserk's eyes.

"She's probably just tired," Brute reasoned. Brat nodded, though she wasn't so sure. The two picked the nearest apartment, a few doors down from Berserk's, and went inside. Brute threw the light switch and whistled as they wandered around their quarters. It was quite an apartment, though definitely less than Brat was used to.

"If it's still standing, you should see my house sometime, Hachimitsu," she commented. In a flash of cold, blue light Brat faded away and Goukito Miyaki replaced her, kicking off her sandals and stretching with a cute yawn.

Brute flashed a vibrant green, becoming Koji again and couldn't help grinning and watching Miyaki. Maybe the girl wasn't trying to seduce her anymore...but her mannerisms were just so adapted for seduction that she couldn't resist being so...sexy. Miyaki noticed that she had an audience and grinned, doing a little strip tease as she slid out of her skirt and suggestively kicked it over to Koji, who caught it with a nervous laugh.

"Remember Miyaki-chan," she warned. Miyaki rolled her eyes and waltzed up to Koji, planting a wet kiss on her lips.

"Yes, yes, Hachimitsu, no sex. I haven't forgotten. It's just second nature," Koji nodded, having previously thought the exact same thing. Miyaki tugged at her tank-top and gave Koji a pleading puppy dog pout. "Hachimitsu...do I have to keep my shirt on? It's so warm in here...and I really prefer to sleep naked," she added the last part with a playful grin. Koji's cheeks became bright crimson and her heart began pounding in her chest as she hurried away from Miyaki, wandering aimlessly around the apartment.

"I...um...we..ahaha...Miyaki-chan...Koishii...Atashi..." Miyaki smirked and giggled at Koji's panic. It wasn't her fault, the poor thing was so emotionally ignorant. Miyaki followed Koji and caught her in the middle of her wild pacing, hugging her from behind and pressing her cheek, and her breasts, against Koji's back.

"Hachimitsu...relax, just relax. I already promised I wasn't going to rape you, and I couldn't even if I wanted to, you big strong thing you. So, just relax, please?" she emphasized her point, kissing Koji's back. Koji took a deep breath and nodded, still tensed up and hyperactive. Miyaki gently led Koji back into the bedroom, which she had passed several times in her frantic attempt to escape from her girlfriend, and tenderly sat her down on the bed.

"Koji-kun, my Hachimitsu, you don't need to be so afraid of me," Koji watched in a wide-eyed stupor as Miyaki pulled off her shirt and let it fall to the floor. Koji licked her lips and swallowed, trying to wet her cotton dry mouth. Miyaki ran her hands through her hair, no longer tied up in her pigtails. Koji's heart was pounding, her blood rushing at a thousand miles an hour. Her breath stopped when Miyaki carelessly discarded her bra and stepped out of her panties. She shut out the light and crawled into the bed, sliding underneath the covers until she was buried up to her neck.

"Relax, Hachimitsu, no sex, I promise. Now, hurry up and get under here, I'm lonely!" she whined. Koji was still in a hormonal paralysis. She really didn't know what to do. She, for sure, wouldn't be comfortable sleeping naked with Miyaki, even if they weren't going to have sex. But, she was afraid if she didn't the blonde might be offended.

Her voice cracked as she stuttered, "I...my clothes I um...I..." Miyaki sighed and sat up. She wrapped her arms around Koji's waist and planted another kiss on her back.

"I don't care how little or how much you want to wear, I just prefer to sleep like this," Koji nodded and pulled off her shoes and socks, blushing and unbuttoning her pants, sliding them off and tossing them carelessly across the room. She froze when she realized the only shirt she had was the skin tight one she was currently wearing. She hadn't put her jacket back on before they left the old headquarters.

"I need a bigger shirt..." Miyaki was beginning to get a little impatient and climbed out of bed, rifling through the closet of the apartment's previous owners and threw bigger shirt to Koji. Koji blushed and laughed sheepishly. Quickly, she changed from her shirt into the bigger one. She couldn't bring herself to face Miyaki as she sat back down on the bed.

"Miyaki-chan...sorry...this is just so weird," Miyaki's impatience wasn't completely sated by this, but she was empathetic to Koji's plight...given how her first sexual experience had been. She frowned, realizing how she must be coming off to someone who obviously cared about her. It was no different then how her dad had treated her.

"Koji-kun..." Koji looked back at Miyaki, who was sitting up and even in the dim light, Koji found her eyes tracing her beautiful body. Miyaki ,very carefully, reached out and lifted Koji's chin so that she was looking into her eyes. "My Koji-kun, please...please...just trust me. I can't lie, this is really hard for me. I'm not used to being in a relationship that isn't all about sex, but...for you I'll wait. You're worth it," Koji blushed and crawled closer, kissing Miyaki briefly. Miyaki smiled and lightly traced the outline of Koji's tattoos. "Let's get to bed..."

"Okay..." Koji slid under the sheets, though it was a nervous, slow process. Miyaki waited until she was safely beneath before snuggling up into Koji's arms, like she had the other time they'd slept together. Koji hesitated before wrapping her arms around Miyaki and embracing her tightly. Miyaki cooed happily and snuggled deeper into Koji's arms. Koji closed her eyes and smiled, burying her face in Miyaki's gorgeous, golden blonde hair.

"Night, Miyaki-chan," Her response was breathy and sleepy, Miyaki was almost out completely already.

"Good night...Hachimitsu..."

* * *

Berserk sat alone in her room, still fully dressed though she'd tossed her boots across the bedroom a few minutes ago. She held her knees close to her chest, resting her chin on them. Her eyes were dark, narrowed as she stared into the blackness surrounding her.

She was happy for them...that wasn't a lie. She had known that Brat wanted to jump Brute from the moment she'd met them, and, slowly but, surely, she'd seen it begin to develop into something more. It actually felt almost as satisfying as a relationship in her manga and anime. Brute and Brat were the couple she'd been rooting for and they'd gotten together finally. But...

"Where does that leave me?" she asked. The darkness around her shifted, true darkness flooding all around Berserk and, suddenly, Kare-sama was floating in front of her, his arms crossed and his head shaking, tutting her indecision.

"Motomi-chan...that's not the way the ruler of the world should be talking," Kare-sama vanished and appeared in bed with Berserk, wrapping a claw around her shoulders and leaning in close to her ear, his breath tickling her and making her gasp. "You've let the dark consume you, don't turn into some bleeding heart. You need to stay strong, stay ruthless, and stay merciless," Berserk frowned, her red eyes twisting to the same display of madness she'd worn when she stormed the tower a few hours ago.

"Kare-sama...they're my friends, my only friends. I meant what I told them, Powerpunk Girls Z is nothing without all of us," Kare-sama tutted again and appeared on Berserk's other side, his claw sliding across her leg.

"What does it matter anymore? You've won, the world is yours...you've become the greatest villain of all time. You finally got your dream, you don't need anyone else," Berserk began to grin, she lowered her head, the grin faltering. There was something wrong about that.

"I need them," Kare-sama appeared in front of her again, his nose touching hers. He forced her to look into his eyes.

"So keep them, every great villain needs henchmen. But don't let them control you...you're the controller, not them. You're the master, the leader, the empress, the mastermind. This is your world, not theirs," With a horrifying scream, the darkness melted away and Kare-sama vanished with it. Berserk rested her chin on her knees again, the twisted look in her eyes fading with the blackness. Her wicked grin was gone and forgotten.

"My world is Powerpunk Girls Z's world...and it's empty without my Destructive Brute and my Dissonant Brat,"


	8. S2 Life on Top of the World!

_Dear Diary,_

_I feel bad...I got so angry at my Koishii yesterday just for being herself. I don't know why it got me so mad thinking about her being with that...guy. It just really made me mad, more angry than I've ever felt before! I just...maybe I'm being selfish, I just want her all to myself. It's weird though...sometimes her eyes just shine and, I just can't say no to my Koishii. She's so beautiful, I just wish she didn't make me feel so scared.  
_

_- Koji

* * *

_

_**Powerpunk Girls Z**_

**Episode 8- Life On Top of the World!**

**By Kevin Ivy (Deus Ex Procella)

* * *

**

"Mm...it's so cold....Hachimitsu scoot closer...Hachimitsu?" Her hands reached out, groping blindly for the precious source of additional heat she so craved. Her lips pursed into a pout as she rolled around, shivering and pulling the blankets over her head while feeling around the other side of the bed. "Hachimitsuuu?" Miyaki sat up quickly, rubbing her blue eyes with notable annoyance. She looked sleepily around the room, but the bed was clearly empty and there was no sight of her Hachimitsu anywhere.

"Kojikun? Where are you?" Miyaki yawned and covered her mouth, climbing out of bed and stumbling sleepily to the door, trying to get her mussed hair somewhat under control. She pulled open the door and smiled with some satisfaction to see that the rest of the apartment wasn't flooded with light. The blinds had been pulled shut, all the lights were off except for a light coming from the direction of the kitchen.

"Hachimitsu? Why aren't you in bed?" Miyaki pouted as she rounded the corner and spotted Koji sitting at the table eating precooked bacon straight from the packaging with the refrigerator door hanging wide open, providing the only real light to the apartment. Koji looked up with half a slice of bacon hanging out of her mouth and blushed darkly, quickly swallowing her meaty breakfast. She laughed nervously as her shameless naked and illegally beautiful girlfriend sauntered up to her and sat down on her lap, pushing her breakfast away.

"I was...heheheh...gomen Miyakichan, I was just a little hungry...besides it's almost noon, why shouldn't I be up?" Miyaki grinned and leaned in close to Koji, their noses practically touching. With an amorous boldness, she took hold of Koji's wrists and placed her hands on her perky breasts. The black-haired girl's nose began to bleed a little.

"Why would you even think of getting out of bed when you have me to keep you company, Hachimitsu?" Still holding Koji's wrists, she began to slowly run her boyfriend's hands down her body, leaving them at her hips. She smirked and pressed her lips tightly to Koji's pulling back immediately with a disgusted look on her face. "Ew! You have to brush your teeth first! You taste like bacon!" Koji frowned and rubbed Miyaki's hips, kissing her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I'll go do that now. Those guys must have been in a huge hurry to escape this place though, they left behind everything!" As Koji went to repair her dental emergency, Miyaki was intrigued by her claim and began to search through the refrigerator, cabinets and pantry. Sure enough everything was fully stocked.

"I bet all of the apartments are like this, we won't need to head into the city for groceries for a while...aw man, there goes my excuse to go shopping, "Miyaki shrugged and began to make some hot chocolate for herself. She didn't really need an excuse anyway. She began to sing to herself while fixing her deliciously steamy chocolate drink, completely unaware that Koji had come back. Koji stood in the doorway watching her prance about naked, singing and had to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter. How could she have been so angry at her yesterday? She'd almost thought...

"Hey Hachimitsu, you want some?" Koji snapped out of her revere and laughed sheepishly, sitting back down at the table and nodding.

"Hai, sounds great," A few minutes later and Miyaki joined her at the table, handing her a mug of hot chocolate and sipping her own, wincing slightly.

"Itai...still a little too hot, be careful Hachimitsu," Koji rolled her eyes and sipped her hot chocolate. It wasn't that hot. It tasted great though.

"Arigatou, Miyakichan...wow can you believe it? Heh...we met like a week ago and now we're ruling the world," Miyaki giggled and nodded, noticing a TV sitting on the counter.

"Hai, it's all so very surreal...hey I wonder if we can get anything on that?" Koji glanced over her shoulder and shrugged, sliding to her feet and fiddling with the TV, most of the channels just returning static. "Ara, I figured as much. Berserksama must have taken out all the channels last night," Koji nodded and sat back down, leaving the TV blaring static, thankfully it had been muted. Miyaki stifled a yawn and rested her cheek on her hand, taking another sip of her hot chocolate. Slowly an idea came to mind and a grin spread across her face.

"Hachimitsu! We should have breakfast with Berserksama, ne? I'm sure she'd like the invite," Koji finished off her hot chocolate and sighed, relishing in the warmth now filling her belly. She cracked a grin at the cute expression on Miyaki's face and nodded.

"Hai, I'll go see if she's awake," Koji stood and headed out, while Miyaki began throwing stuff together to make a late breakfast. Koji stopped and looked down at herself, only wearing her boxers and the oversized T-shirt Miyaki had found the night before. She cocked her head from side to side, trying to decide if she should look a little more formal for meeting with Berserksama. She glanced back over her shoulder and blushed seeing Miyaki still prancing around the kitchen naked.

"I guess not," Koji headed out into the hall and shivered a bit. The tower was pretty chilly, they probably should have messed with the thermostat last night. She crossed her arms and yawned while stumbling over to Berserk's apartment. Staring at the door, she tried to decide whether to knock or just walk in. She swallowed hard and tested the knob, finding the door unlocked. "Ara...I guess if...if she wanted to be left alone she'd have locked the door," Feeling lucky, Koji pushed the door open and poked her head in.

"Berserksama? Are you up yet?" Koji wandered around the apartment, the curtains drawn and the apartment obviously kept with as little light as could be managed. Still Koji managed to make her way to the bedroom, the door cracked open slightly. Koji looked around, half expecting to see Berserksama hiding in the shadows waiting to lash out at her for intruding on her privacy. Still no sign of the reaper, so Koji figured she must still be sleeping. Her adventurous spirit still very much intact, she pushed open the bedroom door and sneaked inside.

Sure enough, Berserk still hadn't gotten out of bed, and by the looks of it she was still sleeping quite hard. Koji glanced around, spotting Berserk's jacket hanging on the back of a chair, her pants and shirt folded and sat on the seat of said chair, her boots and socks neatly laid out at the foot of the desk by which the chair was sitting. Sitting on the desk, neatly folded, was Berserk's trademark ribbon. Looking around the same general area she couldn't find Berserk's undergarments, so she figured the leader must be sleeping in them. Nearly choking on apprehension, the tomboy walked up beside the bed, staring in awe at Berserk's sleeping form.

Berserk seemed so different when she was asleep. Not the pained, struggling with death brand of unconsciousness that Koji remembered from their first fight with Jomo, but a truly peaceful sleep. Her hair was wild and free, much longer than Koji had ever noticed, falling over her pale face. Her lips were slightly parted, her deep breathes whistling in and out. She had the blankets pulled up to her armpits, her hands clasped together over her chest. Koji smiled and lightly brushed Berserk's hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

'Oh no! She's going to kill me!' Koji thought frantically as Berserk began stirring. She stumbled back, bumbling into a lamp and quickly catching it. She looked back at Berserk and sighed with relief. The auburn-haired angel of death hadn't woken up, though now she was completely buried beneath her covers. Breathing a little easier, Koji hurried out of the room and began to leave when she heard something coming from the bedroom.

"Hm...uh...ara? Nani? Who's there?" Koji froze and turned around. Shrugging she returned to the bedroom and pushed the door all the way open. Berserk was sitting up in bed now, rubbing her eyes and looking around for a clock. "Kojikun? What time is it?" Koji leaned against the door frame, hoping to act nonchalant instead of anxious.

"Um ohayou, Berserksama...about twelve-thirty? Somewhere near there?" Berserk nodded and ran her hands through her extremely long hair, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and yawning quietly.

"What are you doing here, Kojikun?" Koji blushed and grinning nervously.

"Well um...Miyakichan is making breakfast...and well since we haven't had time to do anything but the whole take over thing, we were wondering if you'd like to just chill with us?" Berserk didn't respond for a few moments, then finally looked up at Koji with an incredulous stare.

"Nani?" Koji blinked and scratched her head.

"You wanna come have breakfast with us?" Berserk blinked and looked down. Slowly a smile spread across her lips and nodded.

"Hai...sure...maybe I should..." Berserk glanced down at herself, dressed only in her bra and panties, then looked up at Koji. Koji laughed and held the door open, gesturing for Berserk to follow her.

"Miyakichan isn't wearing anything, I don't think you'll be underdressed," Berserk nodded and snatched her shirt, putting it on as she followed Koji out of the apartment towards what smelled like a rather great breakfast. They walked in and were nearly floored by the sheer amount of food Miyaki had prepared. Miyaki looked up from the stove with a mockingly angry look on her face.

"Finally! I had to keep cooking so I wouldn't start eating! What'd you guys do in there?" Koji and Berserk both blushed furiously the latter lowering her head while the former quickly took her previous spot at the table. Miyaki laughed and quickly finished the last bit of pancakes she'd been making before shutting everything off and joining Koji at the table. Berserk, shook her head and joined them, glancing at Miyaki with a wry smirk.

"...Sugoi Miyakichan, you've really gone over the top," Miyaki giggled and the three supervillains dug into the eighty course breakfast. They were quiet for the most part, not uncomfortable but certainly unfamiliar with such a...peaceful setting. Berserk noticed the TV, which was still on and blaring static. Miyaki followed her gaze and took a drink, cocking her head.

"Yeah no more TV I guess...oh well..." Koji started to get up to turn it off, but Berserk shook her head and stopped her.

"Iie, just leave it on. It...adds to the atmosphere," Koji nodded and they resumed eating in silence. Miyaki finally broke the nervous quiet, clicking her tongue.

"So...how did everyone sleep?"Koji and Berserk paused, the former shrugging while the latter lowered her head and resumed eating.

"It was good, heh...I liked being able to sleep in for once. That was new," Koji admitted, grinning and wincing when Miyaki glared at her.

"You could have slept in longer...or at least woke me up too," Koji rolled her eyes and bit her tongue, rewording what her immediate response was going to be.

"Gomen...I just thought you'd be angry if I woke you up," Miyaki smiled to show that she wasn't really angry then turned to their strangely tight lipped leader.

"Berserksama?" Briefly, the other two could see Berserk's aura, again turbulent and stormy. She shook her head and looked up, with an obviously forced smile.

"I slept well, arigatou," Very much, Miyaki wanted to pursue the question. Even if she was a malevolent force of nature, it seemed that Berserk wasn't very good at lying to them. She'd always been so emotional...apathy probably wasn't her strongest suite. Silence resumed its previous seat at the head of conversation.

* * *

Brat spun her spear around, whistling a merry little jingle as she skipped across the split and busted streets of Okyto City. Berserk had disappeared after breakfast, saying she was going to be taking care of all the strings and messages that needed to be rallied. Koji and she had been more than happy to leave all of that jazz to their leader. Berserk knew what she was doing, she'd obviously thought harder on this than the rest of them had.

"Aa! It's such a beautiful day!" From a purely objective standpoint, it was a beautiful day. The sky was blue and clear, the air was beginning to show signs of the coming winter, the sun was shining. Really if it wasn't for the critically wounded state of both the city and the world at large, it would be a very beautiful day. Though, in Brat's personal opinion, the blood and charred remains scattered throughout the streets gave the city a certain primal charm.

"So much to do, so much to see! No school, no boyfriends, no teachers, no parents! Sweet dreams of made of these!" She did a little dance, giggling when her actions drew awkward glances from the terrified construction workers running around cleaning the city up. Brat smirked and winked at them, flashing a "call me" gesture before hurrying on her way. She skipped along until she came to a corner where several teens, boys and girls, all on the average older than Brat by a few years were sitting and gossiping. They looked up hearing the little monster's happy whistling. They all immediately leaped to their feet and began backing away.

"Konichiwa, minna! Mind if I join in! I know some really juicy stuff!" The teens were backing away from Brat, who was looking around, holding her spear behind her while stroking her chin with her free hand, rolling her head from side to side. "Like, did you know that this really scary girl that everyone was mean to suddenly got really strong and just took over the whole world?" A few of the teens fled when Brat suddenly giggled, tapping the end of her spear on the ground. She sighed and shook her head as they ran away, an angry look passing over her eyes.

"You know...I really don't like it when people leave when I'm talking to them," Brat had tightened her hold on her spear, debating whether to kill those rude jerks for running off on her. She looked at the three who were still left behind and shrugged, deciding to be lenient...at least as long as they were willing to cooperate, "Ara, it really doesn't matter, ne? More fun for the rest of us!" Brat strolled up to the three, who all stood quite a bit taller than her. Two boys and a girl; Brat tapped her chin looking them over. None of them appeared to be seriously disfigured. Well at least not yet, more than likely by the time she was done, they'd fix that.

"N-Nani...what do you want?"Brat grinned, lightly shoving the girl, a brunette who was about a head taller than Brat herself, and knocking her to the ground. Brat glanced at the two boys, one a taller blond and the other dark-haired, just a bit taller than the girl.

"Well it's such a beautiful day and you three don't have anywhere better to be...so I want your company for a few hours," Brat said with a deviously innocent grin, holding her spear behind her back again. She bounced on her heels relishing in the incredulous expressions on the three teenagers' faces.

"N-Nani?! Y-You...you want what?" Brat cocked her head, pouting. It took all of her will power to not burst into giggles.

"I want your company, just for a few hours," The two boys traded looks, swallowing hard and mulling over just what the thirteen-year-old monster was implying.

"What do you m-mean uh..." Brat's innocent expression became a devilish sneer.

"Bratsama," The three all gulped nervously, the boy who had spoke—the blond one—rephrasing his question, his voice cracking.

"Wh-What do you m-mean, Bratsama?" Brat smiled coyly, though it was laced with a kind of venomous intent that made all three shudder visibly. She snickered wickedly as she advanced on them, quicker than they could react.

* * *

Brute sighed, sitting in the park and gazing at the crumpled remains of the Okyto City fountain. It had been one of the few things she really enjoyed about the city, now it was gone. Oh well...she could probably make them build a new one. It wasn't really that important right now. Brute blinked and lowered her eyes, sneering. Who said it wasn't important? She wanted her fountain back! Brute got up, shouldering her axe and looking for whoever was running the citywide repair. She had several suggestions that she wanted taken care of immediately!

"Shimatta, it shouldn't be this hard to find someone!" Brute grabbed the next construction worker she passed, pulling him dangerously close. Trembling brown eyes stared into exponentially angry green eyes. "Who's your boss?" The man stuttered and swallowed heavily, pointing.

"M....Matsukuchisan, he's the foreman," Brute nodded and let go of the man's collar. As she started to walk away, something occurred to her, that man had lied to her.

"Hold it," The construction worker came to a frozen halt, biting his lip and trying to control his bladder. Brute slowly turned, resting a hand on her hip as she adjusted her hold on her axe, "You lied to me," The man jumped and quickly shook his head, refusing to turn around and look at the Shinigami just behind him.

"Iie, sir...I mean ma'am! I didn't, I swear!" He was roughly spun around, staring down at the teenager who just barely came up to his chest. Still she was an imposing sight, purple triangle tattoos made her angry eyes seem even more ominous.

"I asked you who your boss was," The man nodded and pointed at Matsukuchi again.

"H-Hai, Matsukuchisan is..." The man doubled-over, wishing he had the breath to scream. He was practically laying on top of Brute, her fist literally lodged in his torso.

"Iie, Baka. You all answer to Powerpunk Z now," The man slowly nodded, managing to utter a gurgled whimper. Brute sneered, it was absolutely pathetic. This guy, a hulking mass of muscles and manliness, was laying on her and crying.

"O-Onegai...gomennasai, uh...P-Powerpunksama," The man screamed again when Brute shoved her fist further into his torso, growling with increasing annoyance.

"Brutesama,"

"Brutesama! Gomennasai! Onegai! Onegai, don't kill me! I have a family!" Brute rolled her eyes and shoved her fist deeper again. The man was too weak to scream, only gasping and whimpering pitifully.

"I missed the part where I cared," Brute scowled and threw the construction worker backward. Casually she walked up to him, tearing his bloodied, ripped shirt off and using it to wipe the blood off her hand. "Wipe yourself off," Brute threw his shirt on his face, turning on her heel and marching toward Matsukuchi, "You're bleeding," She sneered, chuckling at her own joke. Being in charge for once...it was fun. With a newfound sense of wonderment for her position, Brute swaggered up to the foreman, sneering viciously.

"Hey! Ikeiki! I wanna have a few words with you!" Matsukuchi was even bigger than the man Brute had just assaulted. He turned on her, his bald head shining in the sun. Towering over her like a mountain, he crossed his arms and snorted. The other workers had stopped, staring at the two, fearing for their boss's safety. Matsukuchi swallowed hard and bowed his head.

"Hai, Brutesama, how can I be of service?" Brute frowned and put her hands on her hips. She had been hoping he would be aggressive...she really wanted to kill someone else. Shaking her head, she figured this would make it easier to get what she wanted done, and done right.

"That fountain that used to be in the park, I want it fixed," She paused, remembering how the fountain had an engraving of that scientist Berserksama had killed. David something...she bristled remembering what Brat had said. "Except I want a picture of..." Brute faltered, her rage giving way to confusion. She hid it quickly, only momentarily stumbling over her words, "Ara...Berserksama! I want a picture of Berserksama where that old guy's picture used to be! And I want it done today!" Matsukuchi nodded, sweating vigorously.

"Hai, Brutesama, I'll get the men right on it," Matsukuchi turned to the others, swallowing hard, "You heard the lady! Get to work, all of you! Haiyaku! Haiyaku!" Brute smirked, watching as all of the workers dropped what they were doing—some quite literally—and hurried toward the park to get to work on her request. She turned back to Matsukuchi, glaring for good measure.

"Berserksama's picture had better be beautiful," Like Berserksama...Brute mused, recalling how she had seen her earlier that morning. Matsukuchi nodded and hurried away, ignoring how dazed Brute looked now. Berserksama had looked absolutely gorgeous that morning, it was so different and so surreal. Even now she could only picture Berserksama looking terrifying or inspiring, but never attractive. Brute blushed bright red and rubbed her head.

"Now what?" Brute sighed and crossed her arms, glancing back at the park. She could go bark at the workers to make sure they worked faster, but that might make them work sloppier. She lowered her head and started walking again. "Maybe I can find Miyakichan," Brute took a deep breath and smiled, quickening her pace. She hadn't seen Brat since breakfast, it'd be really nice to see her again. They could have something to eat, maybe go terrorize a few people. It'd be a nice afternoon.

"Aa! Hehehe! Higher! That tickles!" Brute backpedaled wildly, peering intensely into the smashed up coffee shop she was walking by. What she saw turned her face red and her knuckles white. Without a second thought she smashed through the broken glass, startling the four occupants, only one of which seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Nan-" The blond boy's confusion was ended by the sharp end of an incredibly irate Brute's axe. The other two screamed and pulled their naked, bloodied bodies away from Brat, who sat naked with her legs spread and watching Brute with wide-eyes.

"Hachimit-" Brute whipped around on Brat, her teeth clenched dangerously.

"Shut up!" Brat gasped, her mouth moving aimlessly trying to form words. Brute swung her axe again, the blunt end clubbing the dark-haired boy in the head, knocking him unmoving to the ground. She glared at the girl, perhaps with more poison than she had the two boys. The girl had already been crying, but now she was absolutely bawling, shaking her head and trying to plead with Brute. Brute snarled audibly, her ferocity beginning to scare Brat.

"Destructive Gash!" Brat moved just enough to allow the attack to hit the teenage girl, staring back at her mangled body with a surprisingly calm expression. She then became a bit angry, turning a glare on Brute.

"Why did you do that Hachimitsu? I wasn't finished with them yet!" Brute stared at Brat in utter disbelief, shaking her head and stomping in frustration. Brat actually scoffed at how immature the dark-haired girl was acting.

"You were having sex with them!" Brat rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"So?" Brute clenched her fist tightly, struggling with all her might to not lash out and attack Brat for being so...so downright heartless! Brute growled and threw her axe down crossing her arms and looking away.

"I don't...I don't want you to!" Brat's jaw dropped, now her simple irritation had become full blown angry.

"Nani?! You can't tell me not to have sex!" Brute winced, but didn't look any less mad.

"You can't just have sex with random people you find!" Brat sneered and rolled her eyes again, speaking in a droll, mocking tone.

"Why not? I'm not having sex with you," Brute felt a watery lump in her throat. Great, now she was going to cry? That was really going to sell her being angry. She bitterly choked it down and turned away, unable to look at Brat.

"...That's all you want from me isn't it?! I'm just the...the sex toy you can't have! That's the only reason..." Brat narrowed one eye and slowly shook her head, unable to even comprehend where Brute was getting this notion.

"Nani? Brute I told you I'm willing to wait for you!" Brute leaned against what might have been a counter prior to Teruumou, sniffing as subtly as she could. Thankfully, unlike Berserksama, deception was one of her stronger traits.

"By having sex with a bunch of...a bunch of...other people!" Brat had begun putting her clothes back on, but stopped hearing this. She groaned out loud and shook her head, holding out her hands.

"So what? I did it before!" Brute barked back quickly, her anger replacing her sadness instantly.

"We weren't together!" Brat pulled on her shirt and sighed, shrugging helplessly.

"Why is it different now? Why does it bother you so much?" Brute started to yell back but stopped, her words catching in her throat. She lowered her head and nervously kicked at the dirty, split ground.

"Motte...aishiteru, Miyakichan," Brat sighed and slouched, leaning against the counter next to Brute. The taller girl still refused to look at her. Brat blew her bangs away from her face, looking over at Brute. Tenderly she leaned against the green punk, resting her cheek on her back.

"Does it really bother you that much?" Brute nodded, swallowing loudly. Brat let out the breath she'd been holding, gently wrapping her arms around Brute's waist. She slipped her hands up Brute's jacket, tracing gentle patterns across her stomach, fingers gliding over the silky shirt material. She began to breath in time with Brute, soon the two were synchronized, breathing in and out together.

"Gomen, Hachimitsu, I'll try to stop...iie, I will stop," Brute blinked, lowering her head and shaking it again.

"Iie, Miyakichan, I can't ask you to do that...it's not fair," Brat shook her head and hugged Brute tighter.

"Hachimitsu, it's not fair to you. I know...I know you're trying so hard, I should be trying hard for you," Brute turned around, Brat leaning against her chest now, their noses touching. Brat smiled, Brute smiled in return.

"Miyakichan, gomennasai," Brat shook her head and planted a small kiss on Brute's lips, pulling back and smiling.

"Stop Hachimitsu...aishiteru, I'm willing to give up being a slut for you," Brat stuck her tongue out and winked. Brute chuckled and kissed Brat's cheek, hugging her tightly.

"Arigatou, Koishii," Hand in hand the two left the crumbling building, noting the orange-red sky as the sun had begun to set.

"Wow it's getting late...we should get something to eat," Brute nodded and together they walked down the street, their clasped hands swinging idly between them. Brute paused, biting her lip and looking at Brat.

"You know...you don't have to stop being sexy," Brat laughed suddenly, clasping her free hand over her mouth.

"Iie! Iie! I'm not gonna stop being sexy, Hachimitsu! I'm just not going to have sex!" Brute laughed and nodded, feeling very, very relieved.

"Ara, we should see if Berserksama wants to eat with us!" Brute blinked, looking down at Brat, whose eyes were sparkling. She was soon smiling just as brightly.

"That's a great idea, Koishii! I'm sure she's dying for a break, I bet she's been busy," Brat nodded.

"Hai, hai! That's just what I was thinking Hachimitsu!" Now feeling almost giddy, the two blasted off, heading for the Tower of Babel.

* * *

Berserk sat at the main control panel to the tower, sitting sideways with her legs dangling over the arm of the chair. She had a pencil in her hand and was absentmindedly chewing on the eraser. The world leaders had largely reacted how she had expected. First shock, then anger, defiance, and finally submission. They really couldn't argue with her, she had the tower, and had personally attacked the largest, most powerful countries in the world. By herself she'd made a mockery of their armies.

"Mou..." She still couldn't believe she found herself moaning, she was on top of the world. She should be the happiest person on the planet. "Something just feels so off..." The air around her darkened considerably and the malevolent form of Karesama materialized in front of her. Berserk sat up quickly, staring at her god.

"Motomichan, why so serious?" Berserk sighed and slouched, staring at the now blank monitor. Why was she so serious? Her plan was working perfectly. Well wasn't it?

"Wakaranai, Karesama...I know I should be honored...ruling this world you gave me, but I just feel so wrong inside," Karesama shook his head, tutting again, though when he spoke his voice carried a degree of annoyance in it.

"I asked you if you were ready Motomichan, did you lie to me?" Berserk leapt to her feet, clenching her fists and shaking her head fiercely.

"Iie! Karesama, I was ready! I don't know what's wrong with me..." She sat back down, leaning on one hand and staring at her feet. Karesama leaned in close, lifting her chin. Berserk swallowed heavily, staring into his eyes.

"My little Motomichan," His voice was soft and sugary sweet, "I gave you everything you've ever wanted," Berserk winced and trembled, his claw suddenly gripped her face and his voice became harsh and horrific, "Don't you dare disappoint me," With a blink, Karesama was gone, leaving Berserk alone once again. Gulping nervously, she laid back down in her chair holding her stomach. Here she was, alone again. Just like she had always been.

"I won't Karesama...I'm just..." The door slid open. Berserk looked up, expressionless, her red eyes gleaming when the light hit them just right. Brute and Brat both stopped and smiled warmly at her.

"Hey we're gonna go have dinner and walk around our city, you wanna come with us Berserksama?" Berserk stared at Brute, her expression unchanging. She blinked and looked back at the monitor. Brat smiled sheepishly and tapped the floor with her toe.

"We just figured you could use a break, we know you've been working so hard today," Berserk bit the corner of her bottom lip. She got up and smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes.

"Hai, I'll come with you, that is if you really want me to," Brute and Brat both nodded, the former patting the leader on the shoulder as she passed. Berserk stopped, noticing that her companions had both frozen. They hadn't responded...she knew inside they really didn't want her company. They were just afraid she'd get mad if they didn't invite her. Berserk clenched her fists, but quickly forced herself to relax.

"C'mon minna, I'm hungry," With that the three rushed out, eager to enjoy their first night out on **their** town.

* * *

**More Poorly Used Japanese**

**Wakaranai – I don't know**

**Onegai**** – Please**

**Minna- Everyone**

**Aishiteru – I love you**

**Ohayou – Good Morning**

**Motte – Because**

**Gomennasai – Excuse Me/I'm Sorry**

**Teruumou - Shinedown**


	9. S2 A Stormy Day in Okyto City!

_Dear Diary,_

_Man Hachimitsu can be so frustrating! She has the audacity to act like I'm being a big ikeiki, when its her fault I'm so hot and bothered! I don't see what the problem with meaningless sex is! My Mama never said there was anything wrong with it! I mean people are completely useless, it's not like sex is an emotional experience. Ha! Sex being emotional? Still...I can't be too mad, I mean somehow...as much as it bothers me, I am willing to wait for my Hachimitsu. Somehow, I think it'll make it all worth it!_

_- Miyaki_

_

* * *

_

_**Powerpunk Girls Z**_

**Episode 9- A Stormy Day in Okyto City!**

**By Kevin Ivy (Deus Ex Procella)

* * *

**

The punks, returned late from perhaps the fourth night in a row of hefty partying and monumental property damage, slept late. Or rather intended to, had a bolt of lightning and crack of thunder not interrupted their otherwise peaceful afternoon doze. Miyaki sat upright in a flash, eyes open and wide awake. The tower rumbled ominously when another peal of lightning arced overhead and a wave of thunder shook the city. The blue-eyed nymph jumped and looked around nervously, biting her thumb hard. She swallowed and looked around, sighing upon spotting Koji still sound asleep. Feeling completely foolish, she almost didn't stir the sleeping tomboy. Another crack shook her nerve and made the decision for her.

"Ha...Hachimitsu...are you awake?" Koji slowly cracked one eye open, staring blearily up at the other punk. She warily looked around for the clock, which incidentally they'd thrown out the night before. Sighing she sat up and rubbed her eyes, blinking until she got a semi-clear image of her girlfriend.

"Hai...daijoubu, Miyakichan?" Miyaki blushed furiously, and looked away, jumping and squealing when the sky snarled once more. She bit her thumb harder and glanced at Koji nervously.

"Ara...I can't sleep now..." Koji blinked sleepily and stared at Miyaki for a few seconds, trying to understand through her sleepy haze. Slowly the realization dawned on her, bringing a crooked grin to her lips.

"You're afraid of thunder..." Miyaki blushed and pouted, refusing to look at her boyfriend. Koji couldn't help laughing out loud, quickly covering her mouth. "You're afraid of thunder!" Miyaki winced and crossed her arms, laying back down and rolling onto her side away from Koji.

"...It's not funny, Kojikun," Koji snickered, but smiled warmly at Miyaki, gently laying her hand on the smaller girl's shoulder.

"It kinda is Miyakichan, after some of the stuff we've seen...a little thunder scares you?" Miyaki winced again, burrowing deeper under the covers, the top of her head poking out.

"I just can't sleep!" Koji looked away, her lower lip jutting out a bit as she thought. Slowly she laid back down and, with a bit of hesitation, pulled Miyaki close, embracing her tightly.

"Gomen, Koishii," Koji kissed the back of Miyaki's head and, again hesitating, snuggled closer to her, "Don't worry, everything will be alright," Miyaki rolled over, staring into Koji's eyes with an almost childlike apprehension.

"I'm not a baby...it just makes it hard for me to sleep," Koji nodded and tightened their embrace, sighing contentedly. She froze when Miyaki tenderly nuzzled her neck, purring happily. Koji swallowed quickly and resisted the urge to push away. Miyaki noticed the tension and frowned, stopping. The two laid there, neither able to asleep again, neither wanting to speak.

* * *

A cloud of thunder rolled overhead, shaking the solitary quarters of the Powerpunk leader. Unlike her blue clad companion, who was simply unnerved by the thunderstorm, the leader was downright shaken. Berserk lay, covers pulled over head, shaking and alone. Her eyes opened wide, her lips slightly parted. She whimpered and cringed when another thunder rolled by, pulling the blankets around her tighter. Somewhere outside her safe cocoon, she knew she wasn't alone.

"Karesama make it stop...onegai, make it stop..." She whispered, even softer than usual. Her mind wandered to Miyaki and Koji, who were undoubtedly riding out the storm in a warm embrace. Berserk's chest clenched and her eyes narrowed dangerously. She tensed, and uttered a small growl. Like always, they had each to keep them safe. And like always she was completely alone. Another crack overhead put her rage out in an instant, returning her to a pathetic whimpering mess.

Somewhere, outside the safe warmth of her blanket cocoon, she wasn't alone. Somewhere lurking in the darkness, watching her with glowing red eyes, was her god. Za Kuroi Kamisama no Neosai. Somewhere out there was Yamisama, her lord and master. Karesama was always watching her, always with her.

Somehow, that thought didn't ease her fears in the least.

* * *

Soon, the deadly duo grew bored simply lying in bed, and ventured out to face the morning...or afternoon, whatever it was. Koji immediately went to the window and slid back the blinds, whistling at the sight before her.

"Sugoi...it's raining pretty hard," Miyaki rolled her eyes and began rifling through the cabinets, starving.

"You don't say, Hachimitsu," Koji frowned and glared at her. Miyaki had been increasing irritable since that day in town. She was quickly becoming completely intolerable. Even Berserksama seemed eager to get away from the Punk of Dissonance. Koji sighed and frowned; Miyaki's displeasure was her fault. It wasn't entirely fair for her to get angry. "Hachimitsu quit standing around and help me! Haiyaku!" Koji's softened frown reignited with a glare. In her defense, Miyaki really was getting on her last nerve. Taking a deep breath, she hurried into the kitchen, trying to keep her agitation hidden.

"Hai, what'dyou want me to do?" Koji crossed her arms and watched Miyaki patter around, naked like always. Somehow, even though she was obviously in a bad mood, she managed to look stunningly attractive. Koji quickly reached up and pinched her nose, looking away from Miyaki. For some reason she almost looked even more attractive while she was angry. Miyaki stopped and turned to Koji with a slight sneer.

"Wakaranai, Kojikun, why not make your own damn pancakes or something!" Koji clenched her fists tightly, glaring at Miyaki's quickly turned back. All she had to do was ask...it wasn't like Koji was stupid or something, Yamisama knew she'd been feeding herself for years now! She took a deep breath, blowing her drooping bangs away from her face. She had to keep reminding herself this was her own fault. Miyaki deserved her patience...she was at least holding up her end of the agreement. Still...

"What if I don't want pancakes?" Koji bit back. Miyaki promptly slammed their plates down on the table, huffing and stomping out of the kitchen without another word. Koji glared at her retreating form, then also left, slamming the apartment door as she fled. After a few moments of silence, the sound of running water broke the monotony. The scent of lavender permeated the living quarters. Shutting the faucet off, Miyaki slowly lowered herself into the bubbling bath water.

"Aa...that's so much better...Yamisama," Miyaki laid back and closed her eyes, taking long deep breathes. Soon she was drifting on the edge of slumber, but her mind, ragged from her abrupt celibacy, refused to let her rest. It hadn't been as bad before, when they were trying to take over the world. At least then there was enough excitement to keep her adrenaline pumping and her libido quieted. Now...now it was just boring. Sure they could do whatever they wanted...but all she really wanted was.

"Hachimitsu...why do you have to be such a pain!!!" Miyaki screamed, slapping the water and grumbling. She loved her, there was no doubt in her mind of that. She'd do anything for Kojikun, not that it made it any less painful. Miyaki felt about ready to explode. She was restless, tense, dazed, everything that a villain shouldn't be! Especially one that had just beat the heroes!

"Kojikun...onegai, haiyaku already!" It was shallow, maybe a little immature, and completely selfish, but she really wasn't sure how much longer she was going to make it. Miyaki lowered her head and took a long, shaky breath. Slowly she let it out, her voice cracking.

"Motte...aishiteru, Hachimitsu,"

* * *

Brute stared at the exit to the Tower of Babel, watching the rain fall down like a heavy blanket. Shaking her head and muttering under her breath, she stepped out, almost instantly soaked to the bone. Still it was better than staying inside and being griped at by Miyaki. She'd almost rather piss off Berserksama than put up with Miyaki now.

"Almost...not quite..." She mumbled, dragging her axe behind her lifelessly. No one was out, big surprise. It would almost be suicide to be working or even walking around, as heavy as the storm was. Then again, she was a supervillain, so she really didn't need to worry about the hazard of wandering in a severe thunderstorm. Her aura began to heat up, warming her body and filling her with malicious intent.

"I should break some stuff...that'll make me feel better," With a wicked smirk, Brute hefted her axe onto her shoulder and advanced on the nearest breakable object she happened upon, an SUV that had clearly seen better days. Brute sat her axe down and spit on her hands, rubbing them together and sticking her tongue out. Gingerly, she hefted her axe up once more and twirled it around effortlessly.

"Destructive Gash!" One swing split the metal contraption in half, dropping both sides to the ground. Her grin darkening, Brute began to beat on it relentlessly with the blunt half of her axe, smashing it apart. Her mind drifted, but sensing it drifting into murky waters, she pulled it back to the far happier moment at hand.

"Makenai Fist!" Her hands now alight with emerald fire, Brute dropped her axe and began to rain a hailstorm of devastating and explosive punches on the pitiful heap of steel. The last one resulted in a crater roughly Brute's height in diameter being left behind on the street corner. Panting she hefted her axe once more, grinning broadly.

"Now this is what I'm talkin' about! Matashitemo!" Laughing brightly, Brute charged off down the street, swinging her axe around giddily striking down anything and everything in her way. She caught sight of a run down building and swung around, bringing up her axe with a wild look in her eyes. A Destructive Gash later the nearest window shattered and Brute charged into the broken down, moldy ruins. Brute looked around, a dazed look in her eye. Slowly she stroked her chin and sniffed the air.

"Something kinda familiar about this place...hai, hai! This is that store I used to snatch food from..." Brute shrugged and lashed out, smashing through a pile of wood and plastic that could have been a shelf once upon a time. Panting she spun around, heaving her now glowing axe through the debris.

"Destructive Tornado!" The glowing green buzzsaw obliterated everything in its path, brightening Brute's grin even more. She caught the magical blade and whipped it around, smashing out the fallen roof and sending a deluge of water crashing in on her. She stood strong, unmoved by the cascade and grinned up at the sky, breathing heavily and laughing darkly. Slowly her laugh faded...and soon thereafter her grin faded as well, until it had become a frown. She lowered her head, letting her axe fall to the ground.

"Small time destruction...this is so pathetic..." She didn't feel any better at all, in fact now that the aura high was gone she felt even worse than before. Brute slowly floated out of the rubble and set herself down on the battered sidewalk. Maybe it would have worked a few days ago, but now it just made her feel completely miserable. Feeling cold, hungry and unhappy, Brute stumbled through the streets, arms wrapped tightly around her body. At times, she could almost feel eyes on her, but she paid them little mind at all.

Let them all stare at her...she was still the Punk of Destruction.

* * *

Miyaki laid on the couch, trying to pay attention to the sappy romance movie she'd found. After her bath—which itself had lasted about an hour—she'd finally decided to dress. What she'd fixed for breakfast was still laid out, completely untouched. Every now and then she looked up, hoping to see the door sliding open. Every time she sighed and returned her gaze to the television set. Why was anyone's guess, she didn't even know what movie was on.

"Hachimitsu's been gone a long time..." She mused, narrowing her eyes and laying her head down. Miyaki's eyes were heavy and twitching, the corners of her lips constantly tugging downward. She hadn't felt this terrible in years. To make matters worse the storm just seemed to be getting worse, every roaring thunder making her jump and look around nervously. It was so much easier to downplay her immaturity when Koji was around.

"I wonder when she's coming back..." Miyaki had considered going to Berserksama, maybe Koji was with her? She repeatedly decided against that notion. Berserksama wouldn't want to be bothered. She hadn't heard from the leader at all, she was probably very busy with the whole ruling part of ruling the world. Miyaki sighed, wishing she had some company. She could go find Berserksama...at least she wouldn't be alone then. She could also end up dead, especially if she interrupted her while she was busy.

"Probably not a good idea..." Inside, Miyaki cringed a little. Maybe the truth was, she didn't want to see Berserksama without Koji close by. Despite the redhead's continuous promise that she had no intention of killing them...it was just impossible to not be intimidated by Berserksama. Even if she'd been acting...completely different lately. Miyaki shook her head and sighed. She screamed when a flash of lightning brought more thunder, quickly sitting up and biting her thumb.

"Hachimitsu...come home..." She whimpered, not just out of fear but out of increasing worry. She seriously doubted anything nature threw at her was really going to hurt Koji, but how could she not worry? It had been almost three hours, and not even a call or anything.

"Well...the phones probably don't work, and we don't have any communicators..." Miyaki continued biting her thumb, looking around warily. She hadn't turned on the lights, but now wished she had. As it stood she really didn't want to move out of the light cast by the television screen.

"...Dissonant Brat!" Miyaki vanished in a flash of blue, and Brat rose up, heading for the door with a determined, angry look in her eyes. It had been almost three hours, Koji had no excuse to not at least check in. Worse, leaving her alone in the tower all day! That was almost a worse punishment than death, especially in the middle of such a big storm! Without a second thought, Brat hurried downstairs, pausing only when she came to the exit door, whistling when she saw just how heavy the rain was falling.

"This is so stupid...whose idea was it to have a storm today? Seriously! This is just...kuso!" Brat steeled herself and marched outside, growling more as the chill hit her and the downpour soaked her. She tightened her hold on her spear, eyes blazing. Koji was in huge trouble when she found her. This was just ridiculous.

* * *

Brute trudged through the empty street, head low with her soggy hair hanging down over her face. Her eyes followed her feet, ignoring that anything might suddenly appear in her way. Fortunately she'd been walking in the middle of the street when she discovered how interesting her boots were. Fatigue, cold and hunger were starting to catch up to her though. She was beginning to stagger.

"Miyakichan...gomennasai..." Try as she might to feel better, find something to brighten her day, she just found herself falling perpetually deeper into murky feelings. Brute sighed, a shaky and weak sound. For the last several blocks she'd heard—or at least thought she heard, the rain was falling loudly and there were constant thunderheads going off—footsteps following her. If she were in a better mood she'd wait until they got close enough, then kill them. Or maybe just rough them up, she really wasn't in the mood to kill anyone. Her stomach hurt...and she had a feeling it wasn't just being hungry.

Brute barely registered a sudden halt in her forward progression when she was roughly pulled into an alley, surrounded by several men and women, or maybe all men, she really wasn't paying attention. Most of them were bigger than her, but that wasn't a good indicator of anything. Brute sighed, keeping her head low. They probably had no idea who she was. She didn't have her axe and her hair probably kept her face hidden.

"Leave me alone, bakas," She heard someone to her right snort and felt someone pull on her collar.

"Hai, after we're done with you. Hard times, nothing personal," Brute sighed and shook her head, shoving the person back. Her powers weren't exactly in top shape, but she just couldn't get enough adrenaline running to really care.

"Whatever..." Was the last thing she said before she felt something heavy...metal, probably a chain, hit her in the back of the head. Not in the mood to defend herself, much less in the mood to fight back, Brute just took the hit, stumbling forward. Another blow hit her in the back, though it stung more than it really hurt. She felt someone grab her front again and stared down at his grimy—she just guessed it was a male—hands. Fiercely he shoved her backward. Brute stumbled, but kept on her feet. This wasn't helping her mood.

"Get lost," She muttered moodily, slowly lifting her head and brushing back her hair, revealing to the group—maybe eleven people—her identity. They all froze and stared in horror, seeing that they'd just tried to assault one of their new rulers.

"B-Brutesama! Iie! I didn't know! We were just...just..." Brute narrowed her eyes, her voice low but somehow kept remarkably steady.

"Get lost..." They still stood frozen, staring in horror. Brute scowled and lifted her hand, her axe appearing in an instant, she just let it drop, smashing into the ground, "Sate!" Brute sneered watching them run off, but quickly lost it and sighed, leaning against the wall behind her and sliding to the ground. Head down again, she let her hair fall over her face, arms hanging limp at her sides.

Yeah she was the Punk of Destruction, there wasn't anything she couldn't destroy...including the best thing in her life: her relationship with Miyaki.

* * *

Brat's anger seemed amplified by every degree colder she became. When she'd left she was only mildly irate, now she was absolutely furious!

"Brute had better hope I find her soon, otherwise I just might kill her!" Clenching her fists tightly, Brat wandered aimlessly through the city. She didn't have any way of knowing that Brute was still in the city. Just gut instinct. Which wasn't that effective because despite her erupting anger, her stomach was killing her. She continuously pushed it off as hunger, but she couldn't ever remember hunger feeling so...implosive.

"Brute where are you?" She asked softly, her dangerous glare waning. How in the world had it come to this? Walking in the rain like a bunch of barbarians! They were Powerpunks! They should be in the tower, warm and cozy, laughing while the rest of the city suffered. She was the Punk of Dissonance! The Punk of Suffering! She was supposed to be inflicting the pain on others! Brat stopped and sighed, her breath catching in her throat. She noticed the Powerpunk fountain nearby and decided to rest for a bit, her legs were aching. Most of her was aching.

"Hachimitsu...onegai..." Brat winced and tightened her hold on her spear, clenching her eyes shut, when a bolt of lightning streaked overhead and thunder crackled around her. Her anger was almost completely gone now. She just didn't want to be alone anymore. Brat lowered her head, for once thankful for the heavy downpour. It really made things a lot easier to conceal.

"Where are you Hachimitsu? I'm cold, sore...and I'm lonely...gomennasai, for everything. Let's just go home, change into something warmer and snuggle in bed...we'll forget about all of this..." Brat sighed, wishing she knew just where Brute was so she could propose her idea. Anything would be better than being alone during this storm. Sitting on the bench, shaking and breathing heavily, she bit her lip.

She was the Punk of Dissonance, of Suffering...what had she said before? She'd make everyone suffer? Ironic...she was suffering worse than she had in years. Shaking her head, brushing her soggy bangs away from her eyes, Brat climbed to her feet and started her search for Brute again.

"Hachimitsu!" Her voice was shaky, she really needed some hot tea or hot chocolate or something. Superpowers or not the cold was really starting to get to her. Brat hurried out to find Brute again. It was probably getting late by now...then again with the heavy storm clouds overhead it was really hard to see if the sun was even still up.

* * *

Brute heard more footsteps coming, these were a little quicker. Staggering a bit, much like she had been before she just got tired and sat down. She heard them stop nearby and sighed, probably more wannabe thugs hoping for a quick buck. Brute brushed her bangs back and looked up, surprised to see a very ragged and wet Brat standing at the entrance of the alley.

"...Ooi, Hachimitsu..." Brute nodded and looked down, taking deep breaths.

"Ooi, Koishii..." Brat frowned and lowered her head, ignoring that her bangs had quickly fallen back into her face. She sighed and put her hands behind her back, digging her toe into the ground nervously. Brute didn't move from her slouched position at the other end of the alleyway, save for the occasional shudder.

"You shouldn't be out here...you've been gone for hours," Brat whispered, finding it more difficult to speak than she'd thought. She cleared her throat and frowned, looking away. Brute didn't move.

"Nesupa?" Brat nodded, brushing her bangs out of her eyes again.

"...Hai...I was worried," She finally looked over at Brute, frowning and blushing—though her face was already red. Brute didn't move.

"Mm...gomen," Brat choked back threatened tears...the ones that hadn't fallen yet, and looked away again, keeping her head low.

"Will you come home?" Brute stared at the puddle she was sitting in. Her body ached, she was soaked, she was cold and miserable. Her clothes felt like they were so wet they were about to fall right off. She didn't move.

"Hai..." Taking a tentative step forward, Brat hesitated, then slowly crossed the distance between the two. She stooped down next to Brute and slowly helped her to her feet. The green-eyed punk finally looked up, her eyes meeting Brat's. The two stood there, just looking at each other. Tenderly, Brute took Brat's hand and together they made the journey back to the tower, thankful that they weren't alone anymore.

* * *

Berserk sat alone in her living room, wrapped in a blanket and staring at her feet. She hadn't moved for hours, except to occasionally look at the door, hoping to hear a knock. Frowning when she again met with disappointment, she returned to waiting. The darkness around her shifted and Karesama pulled from the shadows, leaning over her shoulder, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Motomichan...why haven't you left your room today? There are still so many lives to take, so much blood to be shed," Berserk looked back at the door, swallowing hard and lowering her head.

"I wanted to be here...in case they wanted to see me..." Every other morning, either Miyaki or Koji had come to her door to wake her up and invite her to breakfast. Karesama's eyes darkened and with a flash he appeared in front of Berserk, his eyes level with hers.

"You're becoming weak Motomichan...you're letting them control you! You're the master, they're the puppets! I chose you...not them!" Berserk frowned and looked down, blushing deep red.

"Gomennasai, Karesama..." Karesama growled and forced Berserk to look at him. His glowing red eyes burned into hers, causing her aura to appear in the dark, raging with more turbulence than the storm outside.

"You still have work to do Motomichan, don't you dare let me down," There was hideous scream as Karesama vanished, leaving Berserk alone. The thunder cracked outside making her whimper and pulled her blanket tighter around her. She glanced at the door, hoping again for someone to knock. Still nothing, she was all alone.

* * *

**More Poorly Used Japanese**

**Matashitemo – Again**

**Nesupa – Really?/Is it so?**

**Ooi - Hey**


	10. S2 Okyto City Nights!

_Dear Diary,_

_The storm finally passed...I never saw Kojikun or Miyakichan, that's just fine! I don't want to see them anyway...I'll just get upset if I see them together. They're so happy, I really am happy for them...I think I am. They're just this perfect couple and I'm...I'm always all alone, I don't have anyone to hold me when it storms. I know I'm the supervillain, we don't get the boy or the girl or whatever. But still, maybe Karesama could send someone to be with me? I just don't want to be alone anymore._

_- Berserk_

_

* * *

_

_**Powerpunk Girls Z**_

**Episode 10- Okyto City Nights!**

**By Kevin Ivy (Deus Ex Procella)

* * *

**

The wind atop the tower was fierce, angry. The Earth probably wasn't going to forgive her any time soon for the damage she'd wracked it with. Berserk shrugged and just folded her arms tighter across her chest. The storm had eventually passed and with it she'd eventually left her room. Angry, dark, and just a little hurt, she hadn't bothered to seek out Miyaki or Koji. They probably appreciated that she wasn't invading in their personal time. She was just the leader, the boss, after all. It wasn't like she was a friend. Berserk sighed and tightly clenched her fists as the air around her grew stiff and a being materialized from the darkness.

"It's beautiful isn't it, Motomichan?" Berserk kept her mouth shut, lately Karesama had seemed irritated by everything she said. Best keep her mouth shut and be thought a fool. Of course he thought she was a fool, she was turning out to be a terrible empress. Karesama appeared next to her, draping a claw around her shoulders. His arm was heavy and cold, not a comfortable embrace. With his other claw, he gestured out over the city, taking in a deep breath. The demon began gagging and waved his claw in front of his face.

"That's strange, don't you think Motomichan? A place desolate and destroyed...and somewhere out there I can still smell hope. You aren't doing a very good job, are you?" Berserk lowered her eyes, her lip curling up angrily. Every time he appeared, she was reminded of how miserably she was failing to live up to her potential, to her destiny. Something was just missing...something in her had changed when she finished climbing the tower. Almost...almost like a piece of her was gone.

"Wakaranai, Karesama," Karesama was on her in an instant, his nose pressed against hers. His vicious red eyes gleaming. His own akai aura was blazing, drowning her dual-colored aura. Berserk bit her lip, stumbling back a step and tearing her eyes away from his. Karesama's glare became a deep scowl, his eyes following Berserk's.

"That's always your answer, Motomichan. It's not good enough any more," Berserk swallowed heavily and took a deep breath, holding it as Karesama's claw gripped her chin and forced her eyes to look into his. "You promised me a kingdom of death, I see one of hope!" Berserk flinched and finally let her breath out. She gulped and stared down at her feet, hands trembling.

"What can I do, Karesama?" Karesama smiled sweetly, stroking Berserk's hair, his nose pressed against hers, his breath tickling her lips.

"Show me the Berserk who took over the world," His eyes darkened and his voice became a menacing, bellowing snarl, "Not this pathetic little...girl you've become!" A snap and Karesama was gone, leaving Berserk standing on the rooftop alone, staring down at the city. She walked to the edge of the tower and stared down, her eyes darker somehow. Those urchins had gotten far too complacent, far too comfortable. They needed to be reminded that she was running the show. Reminded in a very...very bloody fashion. Berserk grinned, her eyes somehow twisting suddenly. With a soft chuckle, she leapt off the roof and descended on Okyto City.

* * *

"Death Slash!" Glowing red, the Punk of Death's silver whip lashed out, smashing another building. The street was a sea of flames, anything and everything absolutely decimated as it came into the red-eyed monster's path. Berserk wore a look of psychotic bliss, laughing and lashing out with an increasing fervor. This was what was missing! The blatant disregard for the lives of others! The blood shed, the world set ablaze! That was what was missing from her new life! She missed the savage brutality their takeover had required.

"Come out and play everyone! Tonight's a special night, the nightmare is back!" Berserk laughed and shot her hand out, a burst of blazing red magic smashing through more of the citywide debris. It wasn't Brat or Brute's fault...no that sick feeling she'd suffered was her own doing. Berserk had gotten soft, she'd stopped killing! What good was an angel of death who just sat around brooding? Berserk took to the skies, her maniacal laugh ringing out as she flew overhead, lashing out at a nearly repaired apartment complex.

"Deadly Storm!" The shower of explosive red energy blasts completely leveled the building, the aftershock taking out most of the corner it had been situated on. Berserk dropped down heavily, hitting the ground at full speed. The result was a great crater, and a shockwave that knocked over everything within it's ten foot radius. Laughing Berserk doubled over, tears coming to her eyes. She hadn't had this much fun since Teruumou. Holding up one hand, she let out another blast, spitting more flames into the street.

"Nani?" Berserk stood up straight, bloodstone eyes glowering. Someone was watching her, someone other than Karesama. Her lips pulled back into a vicious sneer. She chuckled and stood still, waiting, listening. Moving like a cobra she lashed out, her whip smashing through a rubble barricade, revealing an older girl, maybe seventeen years old? Berserk's smile grew brighter when she picked up on several more footsteps. She was surrounded, they were trying to fight her? Seriously?

"Berserksama!" The girl whispered, stunning Berserk's approach. There had been fear in her voice, no doubt. But there had been a sense of awe in the girl's eyes, she almost seemed starstruck. Berserk paused, snarling as several more came out. There were a lot...maybe twenty of them, most of them older teens or young adults. They all stared at her with the same degree of...admiration? Berserk forced her snarl away, keeping her emotions checked...somewhat. She was notoriously volatile emotionally. The girl climbed to her knees, staring at Berserk with wide blue eyes. Her blond hair was messy and ragged, just like it should be Berserk mused wickedly.

"Berserksama...sugoi, you're even more beautiful in person," That...definitely struck Berserk as odd, actually breaking her attempt at a steeled facade. She looked around at the group, who all looked like they shared this girl's opinion.

"Nani?" Berserk whispered, crossing her arms and glaring at them. They shuffled back nervously...but still wearing those accursed looks of admiration. "Who are you?" Berserk's stormy red eyes fell on the girl she'd confronted, narrowing dangerously. The girl swallowed—Berserk grinned a bit—and bit her lip fearfully.

"Atashi...atashi wa Itokin Sakuraya, Berserksama," She yelped when Berserk began to advanced on her, wincing and clenching her eyes shut, head bowed deeply. The others seemed wary about approaching more, though they didn't flee when Berserk lit her hand up, leveling a glowing magical burst with Sakuraya's head.

"Why are you following me, ikeiki?" Sakuraya swallowed hard and forced her eyes open, staring up through the glow coming off Berserk's hand. In the dead of night, stars gone out and by the light of her own deadly energy, Berserk seemed to have taken on an almost ethereal appearance.

"Motte...to just get a look at you Berserksama, to see our Shinigami in person," Berserk's snarl faded, simply become an irate glare. She looked around at all of them, noting the same...slightly disturbing way they stared at her.

"Nani?" Sakuraya bowed her head, blushing deeply.

"To you, it may seem strange...but you are our Kamisama, our Shinigami, you've more than proven that...it's just taking the rest of the city, iie, the rest of the world to figure that out," Berserk blinked and looked around again. Their Kamisama? These people...they worshiped her? She narrowed her eyes and looked at another of the group, a large bulking man with a huge nose. Very...hairy too, she noted with disgust.

"Nesupa?" The man nodded, swallowing and stepping forward, bowing down in front of Berserk.

"Hai...Berserksama, even if one as powerful as yourself can't understand pledging your life to another, de mon da," Berserk watched them all bow down to her. She narrowed her eyes, a growl escaping her lips. How dare Karesama say she was failing! She'd...she'd become the godhead of an entire religion!

"Where's your Kamisama now, Okaabaka?" Berserk muttered venomously, wearing a triumphant smirk. Berserk looked at Sakuraya again, cocking her head and staring at the older girl. Cautiously, her little disciple lifted her head and looked back, her blue eyes wide and trembling. Berserk's smile slowly spread into a rather vicious grin. "So...you all...worship me..." Berserk snickered, quickly covering her mouth. She liked the way that sounded. Sakuraya smiled nervously and nodded, bowing her head again.

"H-Hai...Berserksama, we do," Berserk put her hands on her hips and couldn't resist laughing out loud, startling the group. It was odd to hear Berserk speaking loudly, let alone laughing so loud. Berserk shook her head, grinning at Sakuraya. The older teen winced.

"Sugoi..I can't believe you bakas would waste your lives like this," The giant man from before sat up, keeping his voice low.

"Nani, Berserksama, de mon da?" Berserk turned and laughed while walking away.

"My destiny is to destroy everything, my kingdom is one forged in blood and bone," Berserk whipped around, firing off a blast that completely obliterated one of her followers. Her sneer became darker. "Why waste your time worshiping the person who's just going to kill you?" Berserk didn't wait for their answer, laughing and shaking her head she left, returning to the tower.

* * *

The next night, Berserk descended on the city again, hoping to not just stir up a fire, but to completely raze half of the accursed place. As she landed in front of the tower, she was immediately aware that she wasn't alone. Berserk growled and her whip shot out.

"Death Slash! Get out here!" The glowing strike took out what was left of the tree her follower was hiding behind. To Berserk's annoyance, it was the same girl from the previous night. This time she was alone at least. "What are you doing here? Are you really that suicidal!?" Sakuraya bowed her head and swallowed hard, shaking.

"Berserksama, atashi...motte..." Berserk snarled and marched over to the blond, jerking her to her feet and holding her by her collar. Sakuraya wilted instantly, tears leaking down her cheeks. Berserk narrowed her eyes, her previous amusement completely gone.

"What do you want? I'm not going to keep playing this game!" Sakuraya whimpered and stumbled to get her mouth moving correctly.

"Berserksama...I just can't...I feel drawn to you, onegai...let me accompany you, just this once?" Berserk chewed on the inside corner of her lip, staring harshly at the teenager. She had been brave enough to follow Berserk during a massacre the night before, and now she was dumb enough to come to the tower and ask to keep Berserk company? Was there a more suicidal person on the planet?

"Iie! I'm not some babysitter! I'm the Deadly Berserk! I'm the ruler of this dirt ball!" Sakuraya lowered her head and clenched her eyes shut, expecting the worst. Berserk let go of her collar, dropping her to the ground. Spinning on her heel, hands clenched at her sides and incredulous glare on her face Berserk marched a few feet before stopping and taking a deep breath.

"Come on! I don't have all night! Haiyaku!" Sakuraya perked up and slowly climbed to her feet, staring at the Powerpunk leader's back. Slowly a small smile spread across her lips and she hurried after her Shinigami. Berserk found it...hard to focus with someone trailing behind her, even if Sakuraya was being smart enough to keep a few feet between them. Her presence just made it hard to really get up the motivation to just start smashing things.

"Berserksama...I hope I'm not bothering you, I just..." Sakuraya blushed and giggled softly, lowering her head and staring at her feet, "Never thought death could be so...so beautiful," Berserk stopped and stared, wide-eyed into the night. That was...not something she'd heard, ever. The teenager was tensed, Berserk could just feel it. Her sudden stop probably had her fearing for her life.

"Nani? What did you say?" Berserk whispered, slowly turning and setting her gaze on Sakuraya. The blond looked up, amazed to find that it wasn't a glare that now faced her but...a look of softer emotion. Sakuraya blushed and lowered her eyes.

"You're beautiful, Berserksama," Berserk thanked Karesama that it was a dark, starless night. She'd have been furious if Sakuraya had been able to see how red her face had gotten with just three words. Berserk swallowed and hurried on, her head down.

"Haiyaku...I think I know where I'm going now," Sakuraya hurried after her, glancing at the shadows as they went on their way.

* * *

"Berserksama, sugoi! I've never seen such a huge fire!" Berserk grinned, beaming with pride as she turned away from her handiwork to stare at her new companion. Now, for the past three nights she'd left to cause some degree of death and destruction, and every night she found Sakuraya waiting for her at the base of the tower. It was a foreign and strange feeling to have someone admire her so much for something so...wicked, so evil. It brightened Berserk's grin even more.

"Iie, I can do better..." Berserk turned away from the burning forest...remains of a forest, and began to head back into town. Sakuraya looked around the shadows, then quickly hurried after Berserk, afraid she might miss something spectacular if she dawdled. Berserk came to a stop in front of the Powerpunk fountain. She'd heard through the grapevine that Brute had been the one who...'commissioned' the statue's construction. Berserk sat on the bench sat in front of it, staring at the picture of herself, also a touch Brute had called for. Nervous footsteps approached and Berserk's heart began pounding. She looked up and saw Sakuraya, brushing her hair away from her face. The way the moon was hitting her just made her look so...

"Berserksama...daijoubu?' Berserk's face was bright red, and suddenly—for no apparent reason—her boots had become the most interesting sight in the park. Sakuraya kept her distance, like always. Though somehow this time it was a little upsetting. Berserk looked away, leaning forward on her elbows and clasping her hands together.

"I'm fine...Sakurayachan, you can come sit with me," Her chest fluttered when she heard Sakuraya gasp. Berserk lowered her head again, praying her blush wasn't visible. The blond took a few tentative steps closer, waiting and watching the Shinigami with every step. Berserk was notorious for both her emotions and her psychosis, it wouldn't be a far cry for her to change her mind and kill the teenager. Still...when she finally reached the bench, there had been no change in the red punk's demeanor. Delicately, Sakuraya sat down, folding her hands on her lap and staring at the younger girl.

The two sat in silence, the burning forest in the distance their only background. The wind seemed to have simply vanished. Glancing away, just long enough to check the shadows, Sakuraya looked back at Berserk, smiling warmly.

"Berserksama...it's late," Berserk looked up, a strange, unnatural look about her. It took a few moments to process, but soon Sakuraya realized that Berserk was blushing.

"Hai...I'll be heading back soon," Sakuraya bowed her head and smiled, blushing as well. The two rose and began to head back to the Tower of Babel, the entire trip in silence. Just as Berserk was about to ascend, Sakuraya bravely reached out and caught her wrist. Berserk froze and turned back.

"Yoi yume o, Berserksama," Berserk's eyes widened. The moon had finally showed itself, and in the dim light Berserk could see that Sakuraya was blushing. She wagered Sakuraya could see that she reciprocated the reaction.

* * *

"Destructive Gash!" Berserk's whip glowed green, not red, as it struck through the building, causing it to begin crumbling. People had fled into the streets this time, with monstrous glee Berserk charged at them.

"Dissonant Shot Barrage!" Swinging her whip in a wide arc launched out a shower of glowing blue spheres that brutally maimed anyone they came into contact with. Berserk growled, noticing a few misses and quickly sniped them all with magical blasts from her free right hand. Behind her she could hear Sakuraya clapping.

"Berserksama...no one can escape from you!" Berserk grinned brightly, looking like a little child presenting a gift to a parent. She casually walked through the fire and rubble, blood dripping from her hands. Around her the city streets were smashed and burning, bodies littered the sidewalk. Berserk was in a particularly good mood...no Berserk was in a fantastic mood, the best she'd been in since Teruumou.

"Hai, Sakurayachan...was it impressive? Nesupa?" Sakuraya glanced behind Berserk, looking around the dark streets, into the shadowed areas not illuminated by the fire. Turning back to Berserk she nodded and smiled, leaning down and lightly brushing her Kamisama's hair out of her face. The thirteen-year-old blushed bright red and shuddered, closing her mouth quickly to cut off her embarrassing purr.

"Hai...Berserksama, you're the most sugoi...itsudemo," Berserk smiled and looked away, her blush flaring up hotter. Sakuraya giggled and delicately turned Berserk's face back to hers, smiling tenderly. It was amazing just how childish the Shinigami could be when flustered. Berserk dropped her head and began to walk away, wanting to find something else to destroy. Sakuraya walked behind her, glancing around at the shadows. She caught up to Berserk, touching her shoulder just as she prepared to attack something new.

"Berserksama...why don't we go somewhere quiet, just the two of us?" She felt the little ruler tense up. Still after almost a week of their nightly activities, it was rare that Berserk would turn down a suggestion Sakuraya made. She put her whip on her side and lowered her head, clenching her fists.

"Ara...I was...are you sure? I could always," Sakuraya turned Berserk just enough to look into her stormy red eyes, smiling softly. Berserk stared at her with wide-eyed innocence, slowly smiling and nodded. "Hai...we can go somewhere else," Sakuraya grinned and much to Berserk's surprise, took hold of her hand and began to lead her away. Berserk narrowed her eyes and quickly caught up so she was walking alongside Sakuraya. Even if...if the older girl made her feel warm and happy, she wasn't about to take control away from her. She, Berserk, was the leader. No one else.

Berserk looked around curiously, very anxious to see where exactly Sakuraya was leading them. It wasn't long before she saw that they were leaving town, entering what used to be the Okyto Forest...until Berserk burned down what was left standing in the aftermath of Teruumou. Berserk shook her head and sighed, drawing a concerned look from Sakuraya. What was she nervous about? She was the most powerful person on Earth. And Sakuraya...she had quickly become very special to her. This girl who didn't just worship her...she was devoted to her.

"Sakurayachan," Sakuraya looked down at Berserk, nervous and tense. The leader was blushing heavily, smiling up at her. Sakuraya relaxed visibly.

"Hai, Berserksama?" Berserk lowered her head, her smile cracking and her blush heating up.

"Atashi...Arigatou, Sakurayachan," Sakuraya came to a halt, well outside the city limits, deep in the charred remains of the forest. She turned and faced Berserk, holding both of the leader's hands. Her thumbs lightly caressed the backs of Berserk's hands.

"Berserksama...there's something I've been meaning to tell you," Berserk gasped when Sakuraya suddenly leaned in close, her lips tightly pressing against the younger girl's. Berserk's eyes began to water, a few teardrops leaking through before she closed them and returned the kiss in earnest. Well she tried her best, it was her first kiss, and she probably wasn't any good at it. They stayed like that for what felt like—well forever—until slowly Sakuraya pulled away, Berserk's eyes still closed. Berserk cracked her eyes open, whispering breathlessly.

"Aishiteru...Sakurayachan," Sakuraya smiled...and Berserk immediately came out of her dreamy revere. It was a vicious smirk. She felt two sharp, knife-like objects dig into her back and pry her away from Sakuraya, lifting her into the air. It was...Sakuraya's hair, it was moving on its own.

"Your little reign of terror...it's over, Berserk_sama_," Berserk flinched at the sarcasm in Sakuraya's tone. She winced when she was brutally thrown to the ground. She sat up and looked around, as several forms began to come out of the shadows. Berserk rose to her feet, noticing that she was surrounded by about...ten people. All of them had been in the group that claimed to worship her. The group Sakuraya had been in.

"Nani?" She whispered, her voice deathly and low. Tears streamed down Berserk's face, angry, bitter, humiliated tears. Her question went unanswered as a loud shot was heard, and a bullet hit her back. Berserk stumbled forward, her teeth grinding, her fists clenching. Yamisama if it wasn't for her tough skin, her fingernails would have pierced her palms. She turned, her eyes wide and wicked, her teeth gnashing and a feral growl slowly rising from her throat. The man who had shot her backed off, gasping when his eyes met hers.

"Death Slash!" Berserk sprung into action, moving with a ferocity that put her invasion of the tower to shame. A ferocity that made her mother's murder laughable. With such hurt brimming in her eyes that the man she killed, just moments before he died, couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Berserk whipped around, seeing more guns trained on her. Before she could attack, Sakuraya's hair lashed out again, throwing her off her feet. Berserk hit the ground and leapt up, snatching the bullet the nearest assassin had fired out of the air and flinging it back with all her might.

"Kieuseru!" Berserk snatched his body out of the air and held him in front of her, letting the rain of bullets aimed at her claim his life instead. Berserk flung him away and held out both hands, letting off two magical blasts that fell two more of her attackers. The ground, now running with blood, shook when she leapt into the air, dodging more attacks from Sakuraya's hair. She slammed her feet into another assassin, snatching his arms and firing her jets off into his face. Another slash from the traitor's hair knocked her to the ground. Berserk slowly rose, frothing with homicidal desire. It took all of twelve seconds for her to end their pathetic hopes of killing her. The time it took for her whip to appear in her hand, and the time it took to scream.

"Eye of Death!" The resulting explosion tore the forest floor apart, turning it into a rocky, massacred pit. No longer under attack, her heart breaking into a thousand pieces, Berserk brutally grabbed Sakuraya's throat and held her against the ground. Crying, humiliated and above all else, hurt worse than she had felt since...Berserk could only glare at Sakuraya, hoping this was all some kind of prank.

"Naze?! Atashi..." Berserk clenched her teeth, her voice just barely able to rise above a whisper. Sakuraya laughed breathlessly, her face bloodied, her body broken.

"Naze, Berserksama?" Berserk tightened her hold on Sakuraya's throat and began to snarl. It quickly became a whimper.

"Aishiteru...naze, Sakurayachan?" Sakuraya laughed again and slowly shook her head, gasping for air. Berserk had tightened her hold again. Sakuraya, her life being strangled away, could see a light around Berserk. A turbulent, chaotic mix of kuroi and akai auras. The akai aura was beginning to overpower the kuroi aura.

"No one could love a monster like you," Berserk screamed and threw Sakuraya down, clenching her fists and struggling to hold in the bitter sobs that threatened to escape. She slowly opened her eyes, a twisted, violent light returned to them.

"Kieuseru..." Berserk lifted her hand, and with a bright flash of red light put an end to Itokin Sakuraya. Standing alone in the forest, crying, blazing with anger, and hating herself with every fiber of her being... Berserk could only pull at her hair and scream. Sakuraya was right about the Punk of Death...any hope she had at love was already dead. No one could love a monster...not even the monster.

* * *

**Poorly Used Japanese**

**Naze – Why?**

**Kieuseru – Die!**

**Kuroi - Black**

**Akai - Red  
**

**Itsudemo – Always**


	11. S2 The Test that Stumped the Punks!

_Dear Diary,_

_What's wrong with me? I've never felt so small and helpless...especially since I received my powers. It doesn't make any sense! I can't figure out why everything feels so wrong! I just...don't feel the way I used to. Is this really what I want? Why does it hurt so much then...? It just feels like...everything is falling apart._

_- Berserk/Koji/Miyaki

* * *

_

_**Powerpunk Girls Z**_

**Episode 11- The Test That Stumped the Punks!**

**By Kevin Ivy (Deus Ex Procella)**

**Author's Note: I've added similar diary entries to all of the S2 episodes, to give it a sense of the story book feel from S1.**

**

* * *

**

Okyto City had noticed something new in the air. A change in the city, a disturbing, uplifting lack of activity. For days, they'd neither seen nor heard from their new rulers. The tower loomed over the city, the tallest structure for miles, an ominous foreboding citadel where their demons lurked. Once a beacon of hope and safety, it now exuded a sense of unyielding terror and doom. The tower hadn't moved, there had been no sign of activity in, on, or around it. Perhaps—an estimation so deliciously impossible—things were about to change.

* * *

"Otousan, atashi...ara...atashi..."

"Nani? I'm very busy, what could you possibly want, kun?"

"Atashi...Otousan, I think...I ara..."

"What is it?! What do you want?"

"Ara...I'm...I'm bleeding, atashi...I don't think I hurt myself, wakaranai!"

"Kojikun, I don't have time to deal with you! Bleeding? Go find a bandage or something!"

"I can't...I don't think I can...I don't know if a bandage will..."

"Get out of my lab, kun! Haiyaku! Just use a bandage!"

* * *

Koji sat alone, somewhere near the base of the tower, hiding in the back of the storage wing. Sitting atop a wooden crate, she sat much how she had that day in the rain, limp with her head low. The tower had been stiff, eerily quiet. She actually hadn't been back to her apartment for about...three days now. She spent almost all of her time just sitting and thinking, trying to find the motivation to do anything fun again. Murder, vandalism, destruction...she just didn't care to try any of her favorite things now.

The truth was...it wasn't just her who was having a dry moment. The day she'd left, Miyaki had been lying on the couch, curled up and staring at a blank television screen. She hadn't even tried to stop Koji, question where she was going...nothing. Neither one had left the tower since the storm. Berserksama...she'd been even stranger. For a few nights, they could hear her razing the city. Then one day it just...stopped. She hadn't made contact with either of them. Now in hindsight, Koji regretted not going to see Berserksama on the night of the storm. She wagered Miyaki did as well. Where had everything gone wrong? One day they were taking over the world, the next day they were destroying it, now...now they were all doing nothing.

"Miyakichan...Koishii..." Koji let her head drop, biting her bottom lip. She knew exactly where this whole mess had started. At least for her and Miyaki...it was all her fault. Intentional or not...she was killing anything they'd ever had between them.

* * *

"Ooi, Hachimitsu. You're still awake?"

"I can't sleep Papa..."

"Aa, come here. What's wrong, Hachimitsu?"

"I keep having bad dreams..."

"It's okay Hachimitsu...just relax, Papa will make everything better,"

"P-Papa...Papa iie...M-Mama said no one is supposed to..."

"Sh...Hachimitsu, I'm your Papa...this will make you feel better, you'll understand some day,"

"Papa...itai..."

* * *

Miyaki laid on the couch, her hands clasped between her legs, her knees pulled up as much as she could manage, curled up tightly. It had been three days since she'd seen Koji. Since that day she had only moved when necessary. Her hair was probably a mess and disgusting as it felt to wear the same outfit three days in a row, she just didn't care to change. That would just take too much effort. Miyaki sighed, shuddering and clenching her eyes shut. The apartment was freezing, she hadn't found the thermostat to play with it. She really didn't want to.

It had been too long since she'd spoken to Koji, and even longer since she'd even seen Berserksama. She was becoming increasingly worried about their leader. It had completely slipped her mind to visit her on the day of the storm, and they'd both been to nervous to go speak to her since. Better to just seem rude or uncaring than to try to be nice and end up dead for their trouble.

"Hachimitsu..." Koji had been gone so long, and even before she'd left the two hadn't spoken. Miyaki had tried, Yamisama below she'd tried her hardest to just say "Ohayou," or "Ooi," neither had managed to make it out. At times, Koji would stop and seem like she was going to say anything, but then she'd just shake her head and move to another room.

"She hates me..." Miyaki trembled and bit her thumb, painfully hard. For the first time she really felt for someone and....and her selfishness was ruining it. It had been bad enough how...how downright terribly she'd treated Koji, but to top it off she hadn't been able to mutter so much as an apology? Miyaki closed her eyes—no longer biting her thumb, though the digit still hadn't left her mouth.

* * *

"Okaasan! Let me out! Onegai, let me out! It's too dark!"

"Iie, Motomichan! This is for your own good!"

"Okaasan! Onegai, I don't like the dark! Onegai! Onegai! Let me out!"

"Quiet, Motomichan! This is your atonement for your sins!"

"I didn't do anything! Gomennasai! I didn't mean to knock over your box!"

"You'll thank me some day Motomichan, you'll thank me for saving your soul from Yamisama!"

"Okaasan! I felt something! Onegai! Let me out! I felt something on me!"

"Pray Motomichan, pray for forgiveness! Repent for being such a wicked child!"

* * *

"I don't want forgiveness...no one has ever understood!" Maybe her Tousan would have understood, but he wasn't here anymore, was he? Iie! She'd taken him from her just like everything else! Everything she ever loved, everything that ever made her happy! Being happy was the deadliest sin of all! All her...Okaabaka had ever wanted to do was purge her of evil!

"I am evil! I've always been evil! Why couldn't she understand?! Why can't anyone understand that?!" Berserk breathed heavily and slowly tried to relax, closing her eyes and trying to forget that stupid nightmare. Who ever heard of a supervillain having nightmares? She was the biggest baddie on the planet! She was the queen of the world! She was the Shinigami no Karesama! She shouldn't be having nightmares...

"Mou..." Berserk had thrown her covers off her bed, lying almost naked clutching a pillow. Her clothes were messily and hastily thrown across the room. It was driving her crazy, but she didn't care. She was too apathetic to fold them. She'd even taken her ribbon out, she just felt so restrained, like she was suffocating. Berserk whimpered and clenched her eyes shut, hoping against hope that she wouldn't cry again. A hiccup and a snort and soon she was sobbing pathetically.

"Sakurayachan..." When her Tousan had been taken away from her, Berserk had thought she'd never hurt as bad as she did that day. Now...seven years later, she hurt just as much if not worse. Sakurayachan...her chance at happiness, the person who had saved her from being alone. She'd just used her, just like a puppet.

"A puppet...that's what Karesama calls Miyakichan and Kojikun..." She sniffled and hugged her pillow tighter. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair stringy and dirty. She felt disgusting... both outside and inside.

* * *

"Iie! Not like that! Iie! Iie! You're breaking it! Stop now!"

"Gomennasai...Otousan, I just..."

"Why can't you do anything right? Naze?!"

"I'm trying! I want to help you!"

"All you're doing is ruining everything, kun! Why can't you be like his brat?!"

"...Nani? Otousan..."

"I've heard stories...heard that she's the real brain...the tower was her design..."

"Otousan...I have ideas too..."

"She's the real genius, not that self-righteous hiretsukan!"

"Atashi...Atashi...Otousan..."

* * *

"Every single day...he never really saw me..." Koji sighed and stared at her feet. He hadn't even noticed when she got her tattoos. He'd been the entire reason she'd done it, and why they were so...so prominent! They came halfway down her cheeks for Yamisama's sake! And they were right below her eyes! There was no way to miss them! Every day he just...ranted and rambled about how much he wanted to beat David. How much he wished Koji wasn't useless.

"I always just ruined everything..." And here she was...ruining everything again. She couldn't do anything right at all, ever. She couldn't even l...she didn't even know how to show the most important person in her life how much she lo...

"Aishiteru...Miyakichan..." How much she loved her. All she knew how to do was ruin the other girl's life. The only thing she was good at was destroying everything around her. It had been completely selfish of her to deny Miyaki the only thing she'd ever asked for in their relationship. And then to take it away from her completely? Koji groaned and held her head. She was an even bigger ikeiki than she'd accused Miyakichan of being.

"Gomennasai...wakaranai, Miyakichan," She just wanted to love her, to know how to love her. Their first kiss...every kiss had been so awkward, but Miyaki had been so gentle, so tender. So unlike how she was with the rest of the world. Koji still wasn't exactly a professional, but Miyaki had mentioned the last time they kissed that she was getting better.

"...She's a very good teacher..." Koji chuckled, a lifeless sound. She had accused Miyaki of being selfish, accused her of only wanting sex. Maybe it wasn't right of her to be so harsh. It wasn't like she was doing anything to compensate. All she ever did was just take, take, and take more. She could see it in Miyaki's eyes. She was hurting...she was suffering, and it was all Koji's fault. Koji sniffed and her voice cracked. Quickly she tightened her hold on her head, curling up.

"Gomennasai...Gomennasai Miyakichan...I just...wakaranai!" She screamed and shook violently. Something...something needed to change, something needed to break before everything fell apart.

* * *

"Miyakichan why are you...get your thumb out of your mouth! You're too old for that,"

"Gomen, Mama, atashi...well I'm so confused..."

"Naze, Miyakichan?"

"Ever since Papa...I just, lately I've had these funny feelings...down...there,"

"Miyakichan...you're growing up...too fast, if you ask me,"

"Mama what's going on?"

"I'll tell you Miyakichan...about sex...I just want you to remember something very important,"

"Nani, Mama?"

"Don't ever let yourself get attached to anyone...you'll just get hurt...sex is just a tool!"

* * *

Miyaki hiccuped and shivered violently. The apartment was more cold than usual...it was downright unbearable! She missed Koji, she missed her so much, it hurt so bad. But it wasn't Koji's fault...none of this had been Koji's fault.

"It's all my fault Kojikun...all my fault Hachimitsu..." She had been selfish, all she'd wanted was to prove she was the one in control. Koji had been right...right to accuse her of being an ikeiki. All she wanted was the taller girl's body. She just wanted to...to rape her! Her Mama...she'd always said to never get attached. But now Miyaki was attached! And it hurt...it hurt just like she'd said it would. But she needed it so much, she didn't feel happy unless Koji was with her. She just felt so empty laying there alone...miserable...

"Mama...I love her so much...onegai, Mama...onegai, let me love her...I want to love her so much..." She promised her Mama she'd never let herself fall in love. Love was just a stupid lie, a painful punishment for weak people. Miyaki...she was definitely a weak person. She'd fallen, fallen so, so hard for Koji. But now she was driving them apart, she was just miserable for having to show some self control. She was miserable and taking it out on her Hachimitsu.

"I promise I won't ask ever again...I promise I won't get mad, onegai...come home Hachimitsu, onegai, just walk in the door and say 'Tadaima!', so I can be happy again!" Miyaki began to sob loudly, her thumb in her mouth, her other hand between her legs, curled up tightly. Her Mama had always hated it when she sucked her thumb...

Kojikun didn't know about it...she just bit her thumb when Kojikun was around. But Kojikun...Kojikun would call her a baby, just like her Mama had. Kojikun would tell her to grow up, Kojikun would...Miyaki didn't care how Kojikun would react. She just wanted her Hachimitsu to come home again.

* * *

"Ooi, Mahou-Maniac, whatcha doing?"

"Ara? Atashi...I'm just...watching a show..."

"Ooh she's blushing! She's blushing!"

"Leave me alone...I'm, I'm just watching..."

"She's watching some dorky anime, haha! Look Genji!"

"Ooi! Give those back! That's mine!"

"Drawings? These are so stupid! Hahaha! Is this supposed to be you?"

"Look out guys she's a supervillain!"

"Oh no! We should beat her before she hurts the townspeople! Hahaha!"

* * *

"They never took me seriously...no one ever did..." They just thought she was a freak, thought she was sick, thought she was confused. The school kept trying to counsel her, but they just said she was misunderstood. They just laughed when she told them how she felt inside. How she wanted to be an evil villain.

"Look at me now! I'm the greatest villain ever!" Berserk's lips trembled and she began to cry again. Yeah, some greatest villain ever...she was just the biggest baby ever. The biggest tool ever. She let a girl get to her, let her use her heart against her. Well that was the last time anyone was ever getting to her! That was for sure...was it? As bad as it had hurt when Sakurayachan had betrayed her...she'd have taken her back if she had just apologized. She'd have saved her if she asked to be saved.

"I wish...I'm so pathetic..." She was no villain...she was too weak. The air around Berserk darkened and Karesama appeared from the shadows, shaking his head and sighing.

"Poor Motomichan...so lost and alone, you just keep running every time I try to help you," Berserk whimpered and hugged her pillow tighter, too ashamed to even look at Karesama.

"Tasukete yo...Karesama," Karesama shook his head and sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed and lightly stroking Berserk's long, wild hair. He leaned in close, his breath tickling her ear.

"I've tried Motomichan...you keep turning your back on me," Berserk hiccuped and moaned, sobbing heavily.

"I'll do anything, gomennasai Karesama...what do I have to do? I don't want to hurt anymore...I want...I want to..." Karesama began to grin as slowly the auras around the two appeared. Berserk's...was a nightmare to behold. A vicious, horrible light storm. It was almost like looking into the Storm itself. Karesama grinned as his aura began to overtake hers.

"Anything Motomichan?" Berserk sat up, grabbing Karesama's claws and staring at him like a runaway child begging to come home. Something in her was gone, something had been stripped from her.

"Mo dame da! Tasukete yo, Karesama!" Karesama chuckled and brushed Berserk's hair back. Suddenly Berserk felt something, the thing that had been stolen from her. Her strength was returning, her power was coming back. She could feel her heart hardening, feel her nerves tightening, feel her blood rushing. She was being flooded with black once again. Something was holding it back...she needed to be wrapped in black again.

"You've backslid Motomichan...there is only one way you can be mine again," Berserk nodded, her expression humble, weak.

"Anything Karesama..." Karesama grinned. He leaned close, his nose touching hers. His eyes were half-closed...staring at her with an almost seductive leer.

"Are you evil?" Berserk nodded, breathing heavier as more black power flooded her veins, driving out that part of her that was so wretchedly...human.

"Hai, I am evil, Karesama,"

* * *

"What are you doing, kun?"

"I was just...I wanted to try building something...it's Father's Day,"

"Get out of my lab, Kojikun. I don't want your garbage,"

"It's just...Otousan, I was...I was trying to make you something..."

"Well I don't want it, get lost,"

"But Otousan...I..."

"Get out! I'm busy! If you can't be useful, I don't want to see you!"

* * *

Koji was sitting up, staring at the floor with great trepidation. She had finally discovered just what she needed, what Miyakichan needed, what their relationship needed if it was going to live. Miyakichan needed Koji to be strong, needed her to love her. Miyakichan needed...

"I'm afraid..." Koji mused, laughing breathlessly at her own statement and shaking her head. She was afraid...but sitting and doing nothing wasn't going to change what they needed. She needed to love Miyakichan, Miyakichan needed to love her. They needed something, anything to bring them back together. Something was slipping away, and if they didn't act it was going to be gone.

"I'm coming Miyakichan...Koishii, for you...for you I will..." Koji got to her feet and finally headed out of the storage wing, making her way up the stairs to the resident sector. As frightened as she was...Miyakichan was worth it. For she would.

"Motte...aishiteru, Koishii,"

* * *

"Miyakichan...get your thumb out of your mouth! Daijoubu?"

"Did...did you like it?"

"It was very nice Miyakichan,"

"But...but you didn't even look at it..."

"Miyakichan! Your thumb! I'll look at it when I have time Miyakichan,"

"...Happy Birthday Mama..."

"Miyakichan! Keep your thumb out of your mouth! I won't tell you again!"

* * *

Miyaki jumped, sitting up quickly, biting her thumb quickly. She frowned and quit biting her thumb, returning to sucking on it instead. She just...it didn't even matter anymore. She got to her feet and shuffled to the door, staring at it for what felt like a momentous eternity. On the other side she could hear the love of her life, the girl she'd chosen to wait for, breathing just as nervously as she was. Tenderly Miyaki reached out, her hand pausing at the handle. Slowly...slowly she slid the door open, blushing terribly with her thumb securing in her mouth as she stared at the black-haired angel on the other side.

"Koishii..."

"Hachimitsu...I missed you..." Koji lowered her head and sniffled. She looked up nervously, tentatively. She calmly reached out and lightly pulled Miyaki's hand away from her mouth, holding her hand as she waited at the threshold.

"Can I come inside?" Miyaki nodded, hugging Koji the minute the taller girl stepped inside. Koji hugged her back tightly, clenching her eyes shut tightly. Miyaki hugged back just as tightly, shuddering in the warm embrace. The apartment was just too cold for one person. Koji swallowed hard, Miyaki listened to her heart pound at a thousand miles an hour.

"You're nervous...daijoubu, Hachimitsu?" Koji swallowed hard again, and tightened her hold on Miyaki. The smaller girl felt a shudder run through her green-eyed boyfriend's body. Miyaki winced when Koji's hug tightened even more. Times like this she was reminded just how strong the green punk was. "Itai...Hachimitsu..." Miyaki jumped, gasping when she heard Koji moan out loud. Koji swallowed one last time, pushing the door shut with her foot.

"Miyakichan...I'm ready..." Miyaki's eyes widened and she gasped, trying to pull away to look at Koji. Koji hugged her tighter, refusing to look at her. Koji was blushing furiously, tears beginning to leak down her cheeks. Still...after a moment's wait, she pulled away and planted a light kiss on Miyaki's lips. Miyaki stared up into her watery eyes, unsure why but crying herself.

"Nani? Hachimitsu you don't..." Koji shook her head, biting her lip. She trembled and held Miyaki's arms, kissing her with a little more confidence—forced confidence though it was.

"Aishiteru Miyakichan...I'm not going to lose you...I...I'm ready...I want to...motte..." Miyaki smiled, blushing now. She took Koji's hand and began to lead her backward, toward the bedroom.

"Motte...aishiteru, my dear, dear Hachimitsu...I promise, I'll make this the most wonderful moment of your life," Koji bit her lip, stopping for a second, then nodding she smiled and followed Miyaki, leaving her worries behind as they stepped into the bedroom and softly closed the door.

* * *

"Room for one more?"

"Powerpunk Girls Z is destined to destroy this and every other world."

"Deadly Berserk, without Dissonant Brat and Destructive Brute, is not Powerpunk Z.

"It was our destiny, Powerpunk Girls Z's destiny to destroy the world."

"We're in this together, even if you two really, really piss me off."

"My world is Powerpunk Girls Z's world..."

"And it's empty without my Destructive Brute and my Dissonant Brat."

* * *

"They are the cause of your weakness Motomichan. You've become attached...like a master to a pet, only now you're letting the pets make the calls," Berserk shook her head, staring at Karesama with her mouth hanging open.

"Iie...iie Karesama I can't...iie, I can't do this without them," Karesama's power began to overflow into her, waves upon waves of evil energy pouring into her body. Berserk whimpered and began to moan. Slowly her eyes resumed a wicked light, and her mouth became dry.

"Motomichan...what do you want out of life?" Berserk didn't hesitate, she looked Karesama right in the eye, and replied...with a devious little smirk on her lips.

"I want to watch the world burn," Karesama grinned in return. He began to fade away into the darkness, his eyes floating in empty air.

"If you hope to fulfill your destiny, you must leave those two behind. This must be the end of Powerpunk Z," Berserk watched Karesama vanish, lowering her head and staring at the bed. After everything they had been through together...were they really what was holding her back? Was she weak because somehow...at some point, she began to care about them? Was she damned to never fulfill her destiny just because...because she didn't want to lose the only friends she'd ever had?

"Is this...is our story really over?"

* * *

**Poorly Used Japanese**

**Mahou – Magic**

**Tasukete yo – Help Me!**

**Mo dame da – I can't take it!**


	12. S2 The End of Powerpunk Girls Z

_**Powerpunk Girls Z**_

**Episode 12- The End of Powerpunk Girls Z...**

**By Kevin Ivy (Deus Ex Procella)

* * *

**

Berserk stood beneath the searing hot stream of water. She hadn't turned on the exhaust fan, and now the entire bathroom was brimming with steam. The fog was so thick, Berserk shouldn't see outside the glass shower door. Days had passed since Karesama had given her the ultimatum.

Berserk dropped her head, her wild mane of fiery red hair reaching down to her toes. It had gotten longer. She'd already lathered, rinsed and repeated, but no amount of cleaning could take away how sickeningly filthy she felt. Her resolution was wavering. She was afraid of what she knew was necessary.

"There's a resistance...people aren't afraid any more...I let things get out of control. If I had just...just been stronger...harsher...truly evil..." If she had been everything she'd ever worshiped, then just maybe the city would still be afraid of her. As it was now...now she was the one afraid of the city. Afraid that another Sakurayachan would come out of the woodwork to take advantage of her. Berserk clenched her fists.

"Karesama says...says this is all their fault. They made me weak, they made me lose my venom, lose my passion..." They had turned her from the Anti-Christ to a bleeding heart weakling. They had stripped her of her power. Brat and Brute, Koji and Miyaki, they were the reason the Deadly Berserk had become a joke.

"Soredemo..." Hadn't they always stood beside her? Even when she constantly threatened them with the penalty of death. It had been fear, that much was certain. But they had done so much more that fear couldn't command. They had, for a time, tried to make her part of their lives. Tried to include her in their...in their family.

"But it was all just a lie..." Berserk's skin was already steamed red, her cheeks heated up more. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, her teeth gnashing. They had lied to her, they had thrown her aside just as quickly as they tried to welcome her in. They didn't care about her, they never had! She was just the third wheel. But...the days of the weak and miserable Berserk were over. A resistance, a rebellion...that was intolerable. She couldn't just mope while the world became filled with hope for a better tomorrow. There was no tomorrow! Only another day waiting for Berserksama to send you to Hell!

"It's over...it's all over...she thought she could come back, she just didn't get it! You're dead! You hear me?! I'm the real deal! This is my story, not yours!" Berserk grabbed her hair and tugged, her teeth grinding painfully. Atsumi Motomi was dead, and she was staying dead. Even if Powerpunk Z had to die to keep her locked up like a bad memory.

* * *

Berserk stepped out of the bathroom, a wave of steam escaping the opened door like a flood. Fully dressed, dried and with a newfound resolution, an awakening of something she had lost for so long. She left the room, tying her hair up as she went, ignoring the door to her companions' quarters as she ascended to the control room. Nothing could hide from the all-seeing eyes of the Tower. Nothing could escape, no resistance could go unchecked, no rebellion in secrecy. Berserk dropped down in her seat and began to type furiously—using trial and error to really figure out how the control panel worked.

"Shimatta...this is going to take forever..." Berserk slammed her fists down on the panel, growling audibly. Much as it pained her to admit it, even though she was the leader and the one controlling the Tower, she didn't know how the computer system worked in the least. It didn't help that she had never been the brightest student in class. Berserk's growl grew a bit louder, her aura expanding and raging more. She slammed her fists down again, frustration rearing its ugly head too soon.

"Fine! I won't use this...this damned computer! I'll just track them down and kill them with my bare hands!" Berserk whipped around, her head down and her fists rhythmically clenching. She spotted the golden glove nearby and quickly snatched it, sliding it onto her right hand. It had been weeks since Teruumou. She hadn't used the Tower's real power since that historic moment. Berserk grinned wickedly and held the glove up, reactivating the satellite defense grid orbiting the Earth. Snapping her fingers, she stood with baited breath waiting to hear the explosions.

Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes was where Berserk lost her patience. She gasped and lowered the glove, staring at it incredulously. The lasers hadn't worked...but how?! She controlled the Tower! She had the glove! There was no other way to access the defense grid!

"Those...how did they do this?" Her voice was low, only audible in the sense that Berserk was aware she was speaking. Someone had deactivated the satellites, rendering her incapable of performing a second Teruumou. "They're probably blocking the Tower's eye too...who in the world could possibly have that kind of information!? I killed the scientist! I killed the man who programmed all of this!" Berserk whipped around and furiously threw the glove, smashing one of the monitors. Snarling she lashed out tearing her chair from the ground, where it had been bolted down, and flinging it the other way, smashing through the pedestal that at one time held the golden glove.

"Who did this?! I'll kill them! I'll kill all of them!" As angry as she was, Berserk felt a certain, sick satisfaction in her rage. Her pulse was racing, she felt absolutely alive! Heaven save whoever had gotten in her way, when she found them not even Kamisama himself would be able to stop her fury, she thought with an amused grin on her face. She was going to have to track them down herself...that would take far longer.

"..." Berserk's rage faltered, her aura trembling and contracting. She lowered her eyes and stared at her feet. "Just one more time...then it's over, we're over," Berserk hurried for the door, the residential section her destination. One last adventure, one last mission...one last blood bath for Powerpunk Girls Z.

"This is how things have to be...I need this to fulfill my destiny! To show Karesama that he made the right choice!" Her entire trip was spent muttering under her breath. Her mantra did little to aid her pounding heart. Karesama was right, she was too attracted. They meant too much to her. They had somehow become more than just minions...they were allies. That was a deadly difference, a difference that had weakened her almost to the point of defeat. They needed to be cut loose, before she lost it completely.

"Demo..." Berserk stared at the door to Miyaki and Koji's quarters. It was bad that they had become important to her. But it wasn't easy to just cut off someone who meant so much, much less the only two people who had stayed beside her.

"Iie...those thoughts...that's what did this to me!" Berserk narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. She didn't mean anything to them, why did they mean anything to her? They were minions, nothing else! Berserk prepared to throw the door open and march in. Even she was shocked when she politely knocked.

"Soredemo..." She thought, looking away. She looked back when the door opened. Koji stumbled back, leaving the door open. The look in Berserk's eyes was one she and Miyaki hadn't seen in days. Berserk was bloodthirsty again.

"Berserksama..." Koji whispered. The door now wide open, Berserk watched Miyaki walk into the picture. They seemed disheveled somehow...their apartment was surprisingly hot, Berserk noted with a raised eyebrow. Miyaki smiled—a nervous, polite smile—while Koji swallowed and offered an unsure grin. Berserk shook her head, taking a deep breath. She silenced the voice in the back of her head that was trying to tell her they somehow looked...kawaii.

"We have a job to do," Koji looked back at Miyaki, then both turned and faced Berserk with equally determined stares.

"Hai, Berserksama, what is it?" Berserk crossed her arms and scowled, looking away. Her rage was returning, her fury bubbling to the surface once again. That look, another thing that had always separated them. Another thing that just proved they weren't a unit, that she meant nothing to them. She grit her teeth and narrowed her eyes. Koji and Miyaki traded a look again.

"There is apparently...some kind of...hope in our city," Koji and Miyaki both stared back with incredulous looks. Berserk nodded and growled, "Someone thinks they can stand up to us, and they've got all the other bakas believing them. It's been way too long since our last massacre, I think we need to remind them who is in charge," Koji nodded, but Miyaki just shrugged and pointed to her right hand.

"Gomen, Berserksama. Demo, can't you just use the glove and blow them up?" Berserk leveled a glare with Miyaki, who winced and dropped her hands to her sides. Inside Berserk took careful note, almost shocked by the response. Before they'd have both jumped back in fear. Miyaki—she'd always been the easier of the two—would have freaked out a few days ago.

"I tried...whoever is behind this...has somehow...disabled the Tower's weapon system," This balked both villains more than Berserk's glare had—the auburn-haired villain scowled noticing this. Miyaki fumbled to find words then quickly pointed at her right hand again.

"Nani?! How could someone do that?! You have the glove still right?!" The next glare did get a rise out of Miyaki, who clapped her hand over her mouth and took a few steps back. Berserk took a few steps inside, her face red, eyes absolutely blazing. She only became more angry when she noticed that Koji hadn't stepped back, but instead wore a nervous look of...apprehension? Koji was...going to fight her?

"Of course I have the glove, Baka! It doesn't work anymore! S-Someone turned the entire weapon grid off!" Miyaki lowered her head and rubbed her arm.

"Sugoi...we've been...we really let them get out of hand," She mumbled. Koji and Berserk both nodded, the latter relaxing and taking deep breaths. Koji smacked her forehead and groaned, clenching a fist.

"Ara...I think I know what happened," Berserk and Miyaki both looked up, wearing similar looks of shock. Koji wasn't exactly...known for her moments of insight. Koji sighed and leaned against the wall, glaring at the floor.

"It was the Hakase's kid..." Berserk raised an eyebrow, putting her hands on her hips.

"He had a kid? He was a robot," Koji rolled her eyes and nodded—Berserk flared up.

"Hai, how that happened aa...wakaranai. But he had a kid, a daughter...Kristen or something like that," Miyaki blinked then winced, walking up and hugging Koji's arm. She gave the tallest girl a kiss on the cheek and lightly nuzzled her neck.

"Ara, the one your Otousan was always talking about," Koji nodded and hit the wall, wincing and flexing her hand painfully. Berserk watched, leaning against the door frame, a terribly envious look in her eyes.

"He said...she was the real brains behind this place," Miyaki's and Berserk's eyes widened. David hadn't been the real 'mastermind' behind the invincible Tower of Babel? Koji frowned and crossed her arms, laying her head against Miyaki's. They weren't as awkward, Berserk noted bitterly. Before it had been darkly humorous to watch Miyaki advance and Koji freak out. Now it was...sweetly adorable to see them interact. Berserk lowered her eyes and bit her lip.

"She must have gotten away before Berserksama attacked the Tower...I'm guessing she's behind this," Berserk glared at the ground. This little girl, Kristen, she was probably the one behind Sakurayachan and the others.

"Hai, let's find her and kill her," Berserk snapped venomously, cutting off the rest of Koji's explanation. Koji and Miyaki nodded, watching Berserk storm out, keeping her head low and her fists clenched. The two flinched when Berserk slammed the door on her way out. Miyaki looked up at Koji, frowning deeply.

"She seemed really out of it.." Koji sighed and looked away, glancing back at Miyaki.

"You should have flinched more," Miyaki shrugged and lowered her eyes. The thought had crossed her mind...but before Berserk had seemed annoyed that they were so afraid of her.

"She just didn't seem that scary...at least I didn't feel afraid of her," Miyaki put her finger to her chin, looking at the door. She certainly hadn't felt afraid _of _Berserk. More than anything she had felt afraid..._for _Berserk.

"Something is really bothering her...you think it's the resistance thing?" Miyaki shrugged and rubbed her arm. Maybe she should have flinched more. Berserk had seemed almost afraid when Miyaki hadn't been. Koji clicked her tongue and looked down at her hand, a green ring appearing on it. Her girlfriend nodded and a blue ring appeared on her own hand.

* * *

A teenage girl stumbled through the streets, gasping and looking behind her, whimpering and quickly wiping frightened tears away from her eyes. They were catching up on her. They were going to kill her, she could still see their vicious eyes. She screamed, tripping over a knocked down trash can. She skinned her knees, gasping and choking back a sob. The girl climbed to her feet, wiping her gritty, bloody knees off as well as she could.

"Get back here!" She screamed and turned around. The green one was coming around the corner, she'd long since given up the predatory, teasing grin she wore before. Now she wore a look of feral rage, snarling loudly. Her massive, gleaming silver axe appeared in her hand. The girl took a few steps backward, her hand covering her mouth to hold in her terrified cries. The green punk narrowed her eyes.

"Don't you dare run away from me...I want answers!" The punk started to charge, the girl screamed and turned, fleeing as quickly as her tired legs could carry her. "Get back here!" The girl screamed and whipped around the corner, dodging as the punk crossed the distance between them in a single bound, her axe splitting the sidewalk apart.

"Tasukete yo!" Screaming she ducked around a corner, hiding behind an upturned dumpster in the back of the nearest alley. She covered her mouth with both hands, tears streaming down her cheeks. The punk's footsteps were getting closer. They were slow...deadly. She had really pushed her luck too far, if the punk caught her she wasn't just going to die, she was going to be torn apart!

"Where are you?! If you come out...I swear it'll be fast, just TWACK! One nice, clean hit and it's all over...shimatta! Where is she?!" The girl's breath caught in her throat, her eyes wide and a scream building in her chest. The punk was standing just two feet away...she could see her boots from where she was crouched on the ground. If she turned just right...she was dead. As subtly as was possible, the girl inched backward, gagging while concealing herself behind a pile of garbage bags, some of them torn and leaking on her.

"Brute," The girl almost threw up, in part from the smell and in part from the sound of the new voice. It was another punk...the red one. She watched her walk up to the green one, her eyes gleaming. "Where is she? I thought I told you to catch her!" Brute, the green punk, took a step back, swallowing hard and holding up her hands defensively.

"B-Berserksama...I swear I'll find her...she just...she's fast," Berserk grabbed Brute by her collar, heaving her off her feet and glaring at her with blazing eyes. The girl almost felt bad for the green punk now. Worse, she felt bad for herself. The top of Berserk's head only reached Brute's nose, but she was holding the taller punk at arm's length, her feet dangling off the ground.

"That's no excuse! If you don't find her and kill her, then by Yamisama, I'm going to kill you!" Berserk flung Brute backward and stalked off. The other punk waited until she was long gone before standing up and brushing her clothes off. Then she lowered her head and took a deep breath. The girl almost screamed when Brute's eyes landed exactly where she was hiding. It was almost like her stormy emerald eyes were looking right into hers.

"I'm going to find you! I don't care where you're hiding! I don't care who you get to help you! I'm going to find you and rip you open just to watch you bleed!" Brute snorted and stomped off. The girl, paralyzed with fear couldn't move until nearly twenty minutes after she'd stopped hearing Brute's footsteps. Then finally, she crawled out of the garbage and looked around, her lips trembling, eyes red and puffy, and more than likely smelling absolutely awful.

"Atashi...tasukete yo, onegai..." She heard footsteps and shrieked, ducking down and covering her head. The footsteps came around the dumpster and stopped just in front of her. The girl didn't dare look up, she wasn't ready to look death in the eye yet.

"Ooi, it's going to be alright...sit up, it'll be fine. You're going to be fine, de mon da," The girl hesitated then, trembling violently, looked up and stared at the newcomer. It was a giant, towering man, built of muscles and...hair apparently. The girl's eyes were drawn to his giant nose, and ragged mane of hair. He was definitely the biggest man she'd ever laid eyes on.

"Who...who are you?" The man smiled brightly. He had one tooth that kind of stuck out of his mouth. It definitely didn't make him any prettier...not that he was an overly attractive man to begin with.

"A friend, de mon da. Everyone seems to call me Fuzzy, de mon da," The girl covered her mouth to resist laughing. The man smiled more and with a surprising gentleness for a creature his size, helped her to her feet. He put an arm around her shoulders and began to lead her out of the alley, stopping at the entrance to check for danger.

"W...where are you taking me?" The girl's voice was just barely above a whisper. Fuzzy smiled and gently rubbed her shoulder. His eyes darted back and forth, judging by the hair covering his eyes moving constantly.

"Someplace safe, Powerpunk Z rules this city, but even they don't control us all," The girl stared wide-eyed, nodding and holding her arms close to her chest. Fuzzy led her deep into the city, through some of the downtown ruins. Eventually they reached a rundown shack wedged hastily between two somewhat taller buildings. It was certainly well hidden. Fuzzy opened the door, nudging the girl to go inside. He looked around again and nodded, satisfied that they weren't being followed. He closed the door softly and led the girl down the stairs. It was bigger on the inside than it appeared...but it was completely empty and really didn't seem to have much room to maneuver.

"Is...is this the place?" Fuzzy chuckled and moved aside a bookshelf, revealing a slight indentation in the wall, with a slightly discolored panel on the floor. The two stepped into the indentation, which was a very snug fit. Still Fuzzy managed to move the bookshelf back in front of them, cutting off all signs of light and hiding the entrance from prying eyes. The girl shrieked when the floor began to descend.

"Wh-Where is this place?! How is this...how is this here?!" Fuzzy chuckled again and reassuringly patted the girl's shoulder.

"We came together thanks to a very smart little angel, she's helping us prepare," The girl held her breath, starting when suddenly the floor passed into an open area, modest light hitting her eyes.

"Prepare for what?" The teenager asked nervously. Fuzzy's eyes hardened and she could feel him tensing behind her.

"Prepare to take our world back," Fuzzy and the girl stepped out into a more open area. This room wasn't exactly gigantic, but was a bit larger than the room above them that contained the hidden entrance to the underground bunker. The walls were made of a dull white metal. She reached out and touched the wall, pulling her hand back in surprise. The walls were warm. The entire facility was surprisingly comfortable.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait here for a moment...gomennasai, I need to speak with Kristenchan," The two looked up as a piece of the wall slid away and a small group stepped out of a larger, elevator like doorway. Fuzzy approached them, leaving the girl behind.

"Minna! I've found someone new to join us...she was being tracked by the enemy. They wanted her dead," The group of three looked at her closely. The girl dropped her head, staring at her muddy shoes. The first was a tall man with pale blue skin, slicked back dark blue hair wearing a pair of sunglasses. Next to him was a a girl about her age, with stringy, matted down red hair. She had teardrop shaped pupils and big pink eyes. The last was a person the girl had seen before, an older boy. He had messy blond hair and fierce blue eyes.

"We were wondering when you would be coming back, Fuzzy...good let's go talk to Kristenchan. Ara," The tallest of the new group, the blue-skinned man looked at the girl with a friendly smile. "Onegai, wait here just a moment, we'll be back shortly," The girl nodded. Just before they left, the blond boy looked at the girl closely. She winced and dropped her head back down. He narrowed his eyes and followed the rest. The group disappeared into the depths of the facility, leaving the girl by herself.

"Finally..." The girl glared and wiped the garbage stains off her dress, grumbling and kicking off her ruined shoes. Behind her the first elevator opened and out walked Berserk and Brute, the former wearing a smirk of approval while the latter snickered and scratched her hair. The girl glared at the two, throwing off the brunette wig she'd been wearing, letting her shoulder length blond hair fall free.

"Shut up both of you...I really acted my ass off back there, you could have at least cut me some slack!" Berserk shrugged and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms.

"We had to convince them it was real Miyakichan," Miyaki glared at Berserk, something that unnerved the red-eyed leader. Brute snickered and clapped her messy girlfriend on the shoulder, still laughing.

"I can't believe you climbed in the garbage! That wasn't even part of the plan!" Miyaki grumbled and reached into Brute's pocket, pulling out a towel and using it to wipe the gunk off her arms.

"I took drama in school, I was in every school play since I was five, and I had a personal acting coach, so sue me, I was going to be an actress when I grew up!" Brute snickered again, planting a small kiss on the tip of Miyaki's nose.

"Nesupa? I believe it...you are overdramatic," Brute laughed and held up her hands, shielding Miyaki's retaliatory strike. Miyaki glared at Brute, trying desperately to keep away the smiling tugging at her lips.

"I'm overdramatic? What was up with that little speech of yours?" Miyaki narrowed her eyes and scowled in a mocking caricature of Brute, "I'm gonna rip you open just to watch you bleed!" Brute rolled her eyes and glared, blushing and looking away. Miyaki snickered and threw the towel back in her face, holding out her hand, causing her ring to appear.

"I got into it, alright? It was...actually kinda fun," Miyaki grinned, halting her transformation.

"Hai!" She leered seductively, draping her arms around Brute's neck and standing on her tiptoes, her nose touching Brute's, "We'll have to...try a little role-playing later, I play a very, very good naughty schoolgirl," Brute swallowed hard and pulled away, wiping her nose. Miyaki giggled and happened to catch sight of Berserk. Her amusement went away quickly seeing the viciously unamused look in their leader's eyes. The blond smiled nervously and cleared her throat.

"H-Hai, Dissonant Brat!" In a flash of blue, Brat assumed her villainous identity once again. Berserk crossed her arms tighter and glared at the floor. Her aura had been faintly visible the whole day, but it quickly came back to the visible spectrum, raging like a typhoon. Brat and Brute both winced seeing it. Brute sighed and rubbed her arm, while Brat bit the bullet and put a hand on the red punk's shoulder. Berserk looked up with a steamy look in her eyes.

"Berserksama...daijoubu?" Berserk looked away quickly, her teeth clenching. Brat listened closely, raising an eyebrow. Berserk tore away from Brat and took a few steps away, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"I'm fine, let's get this over with," Neither of her companions were convinced. Something was terribly wrong with her. She was shuddering, the corner of her mouth kept twitching, and her eyes...her eyes seemed almost misty. Brute started towards her.

"Berserksama, daijoubu?"

"I'M FINE!" Berserk screamed as she whipped around, glaring at Brute. Her eyes were wide, her teeth grinding, her mouth pulled back in a strange expression. The leader was trembling, violently. And now, looking in her eyes, Brute could very clearly see moisture in the corners. Brute held up her hands and looked away.

"...Hai...whatever you say Berserksama..." Brat nodded and walked passed Berserk, punching the part of the wall that concealed the elevator. Her fist now embedded in the wall, she tore it away with little effort, turning to the other two. Brute frowned and shrugged helplessly, while Berserk kept her eyes on the ground, her arms tightly crossed.

"Through here, this'll take us deeper. It should be relatively simple to find the kid and take her out of the picture," Brute nodded and followed Brat into the elevator shaft. They both looked back at Berserk. Possibly aware of just how uneasy and volatile her own dark aura was, Berserk stood still for a few minutes before taking and deep breath and following the other two into the shaft. The descent was silent, no one even daring to breath. Within no time, their feet touched a solid surface, the top of the elevator.

"No need to get in a hurry," Brute said with a smirk as she cracked her knuckles, "Let's enjoy the bloodbath while it lasts," Brat snickered and covered her mouth. Berserk clenched her eyes shut, taking several deep breaths. She looked back and forth at where her two companions were. Her partners, teammates. The two who had stood by her through everything. The two who didn't care a lick about her. Berserk dropped her head and sighed.

"Hai...let's savor every second of this," Brute and Brat both flinched, hearing the ominous tone in Berserk's voice. Even if the loyalty had been fake, even if their friendship had never really existed...Berserk smiled. She'd rather it be fake than not there at all. "Do it Brute," Brute smirked and threw her fist down, smashing in the roof of the elevator. They heard several screams below. Brat dropped in first, waltzing out, her spear behind her back and a sickeningly sweet smile on her lips. They were now in the real rebellion facility, surrounded by nearly a hundred people who were hard at work planning to kill them.

"Well, well, well...I told you there was a party somewhere that we weren't invited to, ne?" Brute dropped in next, hefting her axe onto her shoulder and wiping her nose, sighing and shaking her head.

"What a bunch of ungrateful jerks, we give them the privilege of being alive and they don't even bother to invite us to their parties," The room was suddenly armed, sirens going off throughout the facility. Every person, despite how frightened they looked, seemed resolute in facing the two. A lot of the warning cries and prepared threats against the duo fell silent when the third member of the wicked triumvirate stepped into the room. Brat, still smiling sweetly, turned to Berserk with a pout, her eyes watering.

"Berserksama...these people didn't want us to be in their club..." Brute pouted and looked at Berserk with mock disappointment.

"Hai! After everything we've done for them...you know, not killing them," Berserk crossed her arms and looked around the room with an upraised eyebrow. She sighed and shook her head.

"Nesupa?" Brat and Brute both nodded, the former with tears running down her cheeks while the latter just looked as miserable as she could manage. The room waited with held breath as Berserk sighed again and shrugged. Slowly, her frown became a poisonous smirk.

"Then let's kill them," Brat lashed out first, tearing free from the fold and smashing into one of the computer consoles nearby. She thrust her spear at the nearest rebel, taking him down and silencing him before anyone else could move. The rest immediately acted, and soon the air was filled with bullets and screams. Brute stepped forward, ignoring the bullets flying at her and lifted up her axe, balancing it on one hand. Grinning she tossed it into the air.

"Symphonic Destruction!" She caught the hilt and brought the blade down, the glowing green shockwave shooting out and knocking man and machine a like out of her path. Berserk watched with a mostly disinterested look while the other two made quick work of the crowd around them. She heard a new siren going off and listened closely.

"Code Black! Repeat Code Black! Seal off the First Basement!" Berserk winced and looked around, trying to track the voice. She spotted the man who had 'saved' Miyaki coming through a door. He was different now. His once dark hair was bright pink, his muscles even bigger. And he was glowing white, just like Jomo had.

"They're going to evacuate the girl! Split up and find her!" Berserk leapt over one of the rebels and noticing that they were quickly being overrun by the robots that Brute and Brat had fought at Teruumou. Brute and Brat looked up from what they were doing and nodded, going toward different exits, Brute toward the one that Fuzzy had walked out.

"Hold it, de mon da! You aren't getting anywhere near Kristenchan!" Fuzzy threw a punch that knocked Brute back, ignoring that the other two had gone down different hallways. Takashi or Hetako would stop those two! Brute got up, glowering at the much taller man. She, too, noted his white aura and winced. Somehow there were more like Jomo?

"Okay, Furry, get out of my way! I have business with your boss!" Fuzzy growled, towering over Brute, who was quickly being surrounded by what appeared to be a new type of Hyperion soldiers. These, unlike the original green variety, were dark blue.

"You're outnumbered, de mon da. You will never get to Kristenchan!" Brute snarled and hefted her axe. Slowly her snarl was replaced by a grin.

"I was hoping you'd say that! Destructive Gash!" Fuzzy was flung backward, taking the full brunt of the attack. Brute spun around as the Hyperion soldiers opened fire, several coming at her with beam sabers. "Destructive Tornado!" She flung her axe, morphing it into a glowing green buzzsaw, effortlessly cutting down the robots. "Itai!" Brute was knocked forward by a powerful shoulder to the back. Turning, she saw Fuzzy back and looking downright furious. Brute stood up and glared back at him, urging Fuzzy to charge. She slowly grinned when he took the bait.

"You're mine, de mon da!" Brute tilted her head, revealing a glowing green buzzsaw that had been previously returning to her. Fuzzy caught the attack with his bare hands, being driven backward by the sheer intensity of its momentum.

"I think we're done, Furry!" Brute charged forward and slammed Fuzzy against the wall. She grabbed his arm and hurled him back, before spinning and running down the hallway, with countless Hyperion soldiers in hot pursuit.

* * *

Brat jumped away as a Hyperion robot charged at her. She ran along the wall and pushed off, stabbing another and tearing him in half. Brat looked behind her with a smirk, then quickly frowned seeing how many were hurrying after her.

"Kuso, this is so annoying," Brat turned and ran down the hallway, dodging the oncoming assailants. How an underground base built by a bunch of poor rebels could be so...so winding, it was downright annoying! Brat skidded to a halt, spotting the blond boy from before.

"Omae...I thought it was you," Brat smirked and held her spear behind her back, leaning forward and winking at the boy, "How've you been...Takachan?" The boy, Takashi, crossed his arms and glared at Brat with a sneer.

"You...you're Goukito Miyaki, aren't you?" Takashi sneered and turned his head, still glaring out of the corner of his eye, "I wondered what happened to the biggest whore on the face of the Earth," Brat giggled and waved her hand, blushing.

"You're so sweet, Takachan...but I'm done with the whole whore thing," Brat sighed dreamily and looked off into the distance, "I have my Hachimitsu now, I don't care about guys anymore," Takashi sneered.

"So you got burnt out on guys and decided to screw around with a girl? Kawaii, how long before you ruin her life too?" Brat's dreamy look changed abruptly to one of absolute fury. Brat stabbed he spear into the ground, hissing.

"Too far, Takachan...I was gonna let you go, but now I'm really, really gonna mess you up," Brat blinked when Takashi began to glow white, narrowing his own eyes. He growled, the sound quickly warping into an animalistic sound.

"Too far? You of all people have no right to talk about going too far!" Brat snickered and wagged a finger at Takashi, winking.

"Actually, Takachan...I'm the one who lives in the Tower, while you hide underground crying, afraid that some day I'll swoop down and slit your throat. I have every right in the world because I decide what's right!"Takashi sneered, the white light enveloping his body and beginning to warp it.

"Not anymore!" Brat blinked and put a hand on her hip while watching the light fade. Takashi had completely mutated into some kind of...monster? No it wasn't a monster, well it could pass for a monster. He seemed to have become some kind of wolf-creature, with giant angelic wings stretching out from his back. His body was cloaked in gold armor.

"Sugoi..." Brat muttered, shaking her head. Another white light? Jomo had been more than enough before...of course. Brat grinned. They had been holding back then...hell they'd still been holding back clear into Teruumou! This was going to be cake. "Demo...I can't take too long, can't let the girl get away," Brat nodded and dove out of the way when Takashi charged her. He whipped around, swinging his wings, causing vibrating shockwaves to fly out at her.

"Haha! Sorry, Takachan! But I'm not gonna play nice today!" Brat dodged the attacks and lunged at Takashi, swinging her spear around with a little more finesse than she'd previously displayed. In exchange for teaching her the mysteries of love, Brute had been teaching her to fight better. It didn't make much difference, Brat quickly found that Takashi was much faster than she was. He leapt into the air, climbing along the wall and belching out fireballs in her direction. Brat stepped back and looked up at him with an incredulous stare.

"Oh come on! Seriously?! Dissonant Lash!" Just as Takashi had been attacking, Brat caught him with a glowing wave of blue energy, knocking him out of her way. "Shimatta, I don't have time for this!" Brat spun on her heel and hurried on her way. Takashi was on his feet and after her in seconds.

* * *

"I should go help them, I can take care of the leader,"

"Iie! I don't want you to go! We still have to find your Oneechan!"

"Demo...I can help!"

"Iie! I won't let you!"

"Onegai, calm down. If we lose our cool that's exactly what they want!"

"Kingsan, I won't leave anyone! We have to get everyone out!"

"Kristenchan...we're evacuating everyone as we speak, demo...the most important part is that we get you out of here. Without you we don't have a chance to fight another day,"

"...I know...I don't want you three to leave me..."

"They need my help! I have to go!"

"Iie! I won't let you go Hetakochan! Not until we find your Oneechan!"

"Kristenchan that's enough...let's just get out of here. I'll be out after everyone else is gone, I'm going to try to make sure they get buried with this place,"

"...Hai, Omegasan,"

* * *

Berserk stalked the hallway she'd chosen, her eyes narrowed dangerously. This floor was the first basement. Logic would dictate that the girl would be on the bottom floor, the furthest place available to avoid an infiltration. Berserk stopped in the middle of the hallway, glaring at the armada of Hyperion soldiers that had surrounded her. She cracked her whip, then chuckled, holding up her right hand. Red light began to flood the hallway as she summoned a surge of magical power.

"Out of my way..." She muttered dangerously, throwing her hand downward, the explosion blowing away the two that had charged her. When the light cleared there was a giant hole in the ground and Berserk was gone. Berserk landed and quickly smashed the head of an oncoming Hyperion. She wasn't about to let the girl get away.

"Not again, this won't ever happen again! I won't let it happen again!" Berserk threw her hand down again, splitting open the floor and dropping down into the next basement. This floor was obviously the factory where the Hyperion robots were being built. She needed to hurry...but at the same time the possibility of constant reinforcement against them was an issue that needed to be dealt with severely.

"Death Strike!" Her whip crashed into the main machine, tearing it open and resulting in a blinding explosion. Berserk spun around, firing several red bursts of light into the rest of the machinery. More explosions ensued, followed by a cry of "Deadly Storm!" The light show that resulted began to shake the whole facility. Berserk stopped, satisfied with her sabotage, and swung her hand down again, smashing through the floor and dropping down into the next basement, leaving the third basement a sea of fire, fire that was quickly spreading as more and more machinery began to explode.

* * *

"Kuso! He's still following me!" Brute stumbled when a series of explosions rocked the facility. She spun around and faced Fuzzy, who was advancing without a hint of fatigue. Brute clenched her fists and began walking backward. He was strong, definitely tougher than most of the enemies she'd faced. Whether he was a match for Jomo or not was still up in the air.

"No where to run, de mon da, you're finished!" Brute looked back, hearing footsteps fast approaching. She turned all the way, seeing lights in the distance. Brat came running around the corner, rolling forward as a wolf monster came after her, bounding between the walls and launching fireballs at the blue punk. Brat rolled to a halt when she reached Brute and spun around to face Takashi, who had also come to a stop.

"Sugoi, Hachimitsu, we always end up like this...just the two of us against insurmountable odds," Brute laughed and held up her axe facing Fuzzy.

"I have no clue what that word means, but I'm guessing you're right," Brat grinned and twirled her spear, glancing back at Brute.

"I think we took the wrong doors," Brute chuckled and gave Brat a wry smirk.

"What gives you that idea?" Brat giggled and backed up until she and Brute were back to back.

"Trade me, we'll go find Berserksama," Brute nodded and just as their enemies charged, the two swapped targets and charged forward. Fuzzy wasn't nearly fast enough to catch Brat as she knocked his feet out from under him with her spear and spun around, her aura whipping up around her in an instant. Fuzzy gasped when the spear came down, colliding with his chest and knocking him back to the floor.

"Stay down Smokey, I'm not in the mood," Brat waved and hurried off down the hallway. At the same time, Brute's aura flared up and Takashi came face-to-blade with her axe.

"Destructive Gash!" The attack cut open the monster hero's face and sent him flying into the wall. Takashi began to get up, then yelped and laid still when Brute slammed her foot into his chest.

"Just give it up, we've got bigger fish to fry," Brute took off in the direction Brat had gone, leaving behind the two white light heroes, slowly getting to their feet. Another explosion rocked the facility.

"We need to get out of here...de mon da..." Takashi nodded and the two made for the exit, unable and unwilling to pursue their enemies. They had all underestimated the kind of power the demons commanded.

* * *

Berserk fell through another hole she'd made, having just left the fifth basement above a fiery wreck just like she'd taken to doing since the third. No one was following her now. Now her only opposition was a meager steel door set before her. With a dismissive snarl, Berserk lashed out with her whip.

"Eye of Death!" The glaring red explosion nearly destroyed the entire wall, obliterating the door in the process. She stepped into the central command of the rebellion facility. She clenched her fists and slowly lowered her head. The room was empty. Somehow, the girl had gotten away. Berserk clenched her fists tighter and tighter, until she felt blood trickling down the palms of her hands. Bitter tears began to leak down her face. She'd gotten distracted...she had let the only person in the world who could really oppose her get away.

"Naze?! Naze!!" Berserk threw her hands out, hurling red blasts into the computer terminals around her. Soon the command center had become a swirling prison of fire. She clutched her whip tightly, smashing anything and everything she could find. She'd failed, she'd failed to kill the kid, failed to stop the rebellion, failed to prove herself to Karesama.

"I tried to crush their hope and it got away...it's still alive...what am I doing here?!" Berserk screamed, her cheeks hot, more tears spilling down her cheeks. She screamed again and blasted another partially standing machine, dropping her hands to her sides and staring breathlessly into the darkness. To any onlooker—rather both onlookers—it was impossible to tell which was raging more out of control. The fire quickly consuming the room, or Berserk's turbulent aura.

"Berserksama..." Berserk didn't move, she only clenched her fists tighter. All around her was darkness, the only thing permeating that darkness was a lake of fire. Berserk slowly turned, staring at the two who had walked through the fire and now stood in front of the entrance. They looked worried. Berserk grit her teeth. They were horrible liars.

"Get away from me..." Brat frowned and tapped her toe on the ground, looking down. Brute put an arm around her and stared back at Berserk wearing a similar expression.

"Berserksama...she got away, but we'll get her next time,"

"There won't be a next time!" Berserk spat out venomously, her eyes narrowing. Brute and Brat both stared at her, terribly, horribly confused.

"What do you mean? Let's just go back to the Tower and figure out what to do with them," Brat offered, stepping forward and holding out her hand, "Come on Berserksama...let's go home," Berserk's lip curled up into a snarl, more tears beginning to fall. She slapped Brat's hand away and took several steps back, holding up her whip defensively. She looked like a cornered animal.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Berserk dropped her head and looked around, her breathing picking up. Brute and Brat both noticed something eerie about her behavior. Something terribly similar to how she'd looked just after killing Brute's father. "You never wanted me...you don't want me...you lied to me, you've always lied to me!" Brat's hand went to her chest, a hurt look spreading across her face.

"Na...Nani?! What are you talking about? You're our leader! We need you!" Brute walked forward, holding up her hands when she noticed Berserk react defensively.

"Ooi...Berserksama just calm down...of course we want you to come home with us...we're Powerpunk Girls Z, ne?" Berserk lowered her head, breathing heavily. She recalled their first meeting. She gasped and looked up, her angry look being momentarily replaced by one of deep felt hurt.

"You never said yes..." Brat also held out her hands, shrugging and cocking her head.

"Daijoubu, Berserksama?"

"Stop calling me that! I'm not going to just...just stand here and be mocked by you...you...you dykes!" Berserk immediately flinched back and dropped her head, her breath catching. Brat and Brute had both bristled, their sympathetic expressions just briefly replaced by matching looks of anger. That anger passed the moment they saw how Berserk had flinched.

"Berserk...what's going on? Just...talk to us..." An explosion went off somewhere above them, knocking shrapnel down nearby. The duo didn't flinch but they noticed Berserk jump. She was breathing heavily, frantically. It was almost like she was hyperventilating.

"There wasn't room was there? There was never room...never...the first time we met...we met I asked if there was room for one more...there wasn't was there?! THERE WAS NEVER ROOM!" Berserk flinched, pulling her hair nervously. She'd dropped her whip, her eyes darting around the fire lit room. The power had long since gone out, the only light coming from the inferno around the three. Brute shrugged and held out her hand.

"Berserk, there's always been room, we're a team. Let's go home now," Berserk shook her head. The two watched her aura contract, contract so tightly it seemed like it was going to break like a rubber band.

"Get away from me! Just leave me alone!" Brat shook her head and walked forward, taking hold of Berserk's shoulders and staring into the shorter girl's terrified eyes.

"Iie...we're not going home without you, Berserk...we're Powerpunk Girls Z, all of us, together. You said that...ne? And...and if Deadly Berserk isn't Powerpunk Girls Z without Dissonant Brat and Destructive Brute...then Destructive Brute and Dissonant Brat aren't Powerpunk Girls Z without Deadly Berserk," Berserk's aura contracted more...until to the horror of the other two, it did just what they had feared. It snapped and erupted in a wall of black and red. Berserk flung Brat away, snatching up her whip and glowering at the two, her voice shrill and cracking.

"Iie! Leave me alone! I'll make you leave me alone! Death Strike!" Brute dodged the panicked attack and fell backward to avoid Berserk's feral charge. Brat watched in horror and ran forward to try to pull Berserk away.

"Berserk calm down! Onegai! Don't do this to yourself, to us!" Berserk whipped around, throwing a kick at Brat. The blue punk ducked and jumped back now in Berserk's sights.

"Makenai Fist!" Berserk's fists started glowing as she swung at Brat who had, thanks to Brute's training, become a vastly better fighter in close combat than her leader. Brat caught Berserk's wrists and struggled to hold her back. Berserk was still stronger. Brute grabbed Berserk and pulled her away from Brat, unintentionally throwing her backward.

"Berserk cut it out! Let's just go home! We can talk about this! Don't throw everything we've done away! Everything we've fought for!" Berserk held out both hands and screamed as she began firing red blasts at the other two punks, who dodged as frantically as possible. Brute jumped forward trying to calm Berserk down again. This time Berserk dodged the bear hug the taller girl had tried to put her in and lashed out, swinging a punch with all of her strength at the green punk.

"N-Nani?" Berserk's voice was low and weak. She stared in horror as Brute held back her fist. Her hand trembled while trying to hold off Berserk's attack but the daunting truth was that somehow, Brute was holding off Berserk's attack. Berserk began to whimper and throw frantic punches with her free hand at Brute. After several misses, one finally landed on the taller girl's jaw and knocked her back, freeing Berserk's fist. Berserk stumbled backward in terror, holding her hand.

"H...How...How...you can't...I'm stronger...you can't...this isn't possible," Brute seemed just as surprised. Brat hurried over to Brute's side. The two stared at the downright hysteric looking Berserk, who was on her knees now. Berserk's frightened look became a look of utter fury as she lashed out, managing to finally hit one of the other two. She caught Brat in the face with a blind hook and, to their shock, was sent flying backward, her mouth bleeding when Brute reacted instinctively and punched her back. Brute gasped and stared at Berserk who was now holding her mouth and staring back, her eyes huge and watering.

"Berserk g-gomen...it was...it was an accident..." Berserk stared back, her entire body trembling, then finally let her head drop. Another explosion broke the silence, this one right next to them. Brat and Brute both jumped, watching part of the ceiling cave in. Berserk didn't react.

"...Get out..." Brute and Brat stared at her, ready to argue. Berserk's aura was gone completely now, "Just leave me here...we're done...Powerpunk Girls Z is over..." Brat sniffled and wiped her eyes, starting to walk toward Berserk. The leader turned around and sat down, pulling her knees up to her chest and ignoring both of them. Brat looked up at Brute helplessly, biting her lip. Brute just shook her head and shrugged.

"...Is...is that an order?" Brute finally asked. Berserk didn't say anything, she just barely nodded her head. Brute took a few steps back, before taking Brat's hand and leading her to the nearly collapsed doorway.

"Berserk..." Brat started. The redhead didn't move. Brat lowered her head and took a deep breath, "Yoi yume o..." With that the other two punks hurried out the door, quickly ascending out of the burning underground facility. Berserk sat unmoving as the entire world began to crumble around her. Staring into the darkness, she finally let her head drop and closed her eyes.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_While we stood in the streets and watched the fire rise up and ignite that ratty old shack...I think __we both felt ourselves slipping away. The ground shook and soon we heard a giant explosion, and what sounded like a disgusting crunch. We stood, holding each other and watching helplessly as the ground collapsed and we lost someone...someone we had never really found. I don't know who cried more...I don't know if we'll ever stop crying. But sitting there, watching the fire rise up out of that hole in the ground...I know we both felt that we weren't alone._

_The rebellion's base was gone, they had suffered several casualties and probably two of their tougher members were dead now. They had lost this fight. _

_We...we lost our leader, lost someone who...who if we had just acted differently, could have been our best friend in the world. We had definitely lost. _

_But watching the fire, we could almost feel someone else looking. We could almost hear someone else...laughing. It almost seemed like someone else...had won._


	13. S3 The Journey of the Deadly Berserk!

_Eons ago, a great and powerful civilization of light, fought against an immortal evil. Using all of their power, they banished the evil into the depths of darkness itself. The evil's tendrils could not all be silenced and soon that miraculous civilization collapsed, after seeing one final prophecy. In the age of the Golden Kingdom, the era of Elysian, the evil would return on the wings of a fragile Dragon and plunge the world into Hell itself.

* * *

_

_**Powerpunk Girls Z**_

**Episode 13- The Journey of the Deadly Berserk!**

**by Kevin Ivy (Deus Ex Procella)**

**

* * *

**

An empty sea of darkness, a sinister sheath of smoke choking away her life. All around her, unbearable heat. The crackling sound of fire. Suddenly, a massive explosion, rocking her dark world. Her eyes twitched, smoke flooding her nostrils. She coughed uncomfortably, then began to gag. And the heat became even more intense. Her strangled coughs became more labored, harsher, more painful. Distantly, she could hear wood cracking and metal bending. She threw up violently, rolling over onto her side. At that moment, there was a shrieking explosion, and it felt as if the world itself had collapsed on her.

She screamed, a choked, strangled sound. She threw up again, and yet again from the smell of burning ash and bile. The darkness grew thicker, the smoke grew darker, and the fire rose ever higher. Slowly cracking her eyes open, she peered through the fire and through the flames. For all of her power, she found she couldn't move. A sharp pain shot through her ribs, a pain so great it robbed her of her breath. Gasping desperately for air, greeted only by smoke and sulfur, her pain grew worse. From the tips of her toes to the top of her head, she hurt terribly.

The fire found her at least, slowly consuming the pillar of steel and concrete that held her to the dirt. She gasped, a high pitched, breathless sound. She wanted to scream, wanted to cry, but could find the strength to do neither. The fire began to lick at her legs, nip at her fingers, slowly but surely consuming her entirely. She stared lifelessly into the flames, her mouth forced open, frozen in a scream of unimaginable pain. There was another explosion and the weight on her increased further.

Despite the pain, blood leaking across her lips, she began to push back, began to push up against the pillar that held her to the fiery floor. Coughing, she finally managed to scream as she pushed up onto her knees. Her arms trembled, her entire body shivered violently. A great black light, her kuroi aura, began to wrap around her, putting out the fire, pushing away the smoke, banishing the darkness itself. A torrential, violent, stormy sight, a kuroi aura laced with more akai aura than anything else, she began to find her strength.

She narrowed her eyes, a growl forming in her throat. This would not be the end, this could not be the end. Death held no claim over her, for she was Death itself. She had the power not only of the kuroi aura, but the power of Yamisama himself coursing through her. The power of Karesama kept her away from the edge of death, kept its freezing kiss from her lips. With a rebellious yell she lifted her now blazing hands and a great red light erupted around her, tearing apart the darkness, burning the flames themselves.

* * *

The silent, still night was abruptly broken by a beam of light, a terrible ray of death, streaking free from the ground below. A dark figure began to rise up, collapsing and gasping for air, coughing violently and shameless crawling on her hands and knees away from her tomb. Berserk's head swam, her vision blurred. Every part of her body ached, most of all a mind-numbing pain in her side. Berserk dug her fingers into the broken concrete, as deep as her strength allowed. Finally overwhelmed, she collapsed, in the middle of the broken street.

"I'm...alive..." Berserk winced, her mind freezing in a flash of pain, and rolled over to stair up at the starless night sky. The moon alone served to light the chilly nocturnal evening. Berserk coughed and weakly wiped her mouth, her arm dropping uselessly onto the ground beside her, its task accomplished. Secretly, she wished they have waited for her, silently she wished they'd have remained strong. She almost, almost wished they had defeated her. She knew they could have. They knew they could have.

"Motomichan...I've been waiting...I almost thought you'd never come up for air," Berserk growled and turned her head, once again whimpering in pain. The darkness pulled back and revealed her wicked master, the Kuroi Kamisama no Neosai, the Chaos, Yamisama himself. Karesama grinned and leaned close, a whimsical expression on his face.

"Karesama...how...been gone..." Breathing took most of her strength, and Berserk found she didn't care to be bothered with speaking properly. Karesama giggled and floated around her, looking her injuries over.

"You've been dead for three days now Motomichan," Berserk closed her eyes tightly, her head throbbing. The...irony of Karesama's statement almost made her feel as sick as the smoke had. Karesama seemed to notice and snickered wildly again, waving his claw. "Hai...hai...so very fitting, don't you agree?" Berserk barely managed a growl, before her head began to swim once more. Karesama shook his head and sighed, watching her fade in and out of consciousness.

"Motomichan...stay awake, we have so much to discuss," Berserk weakly forced her eyes open, staring at the clown demon.

"...N-Nani...Kares...ma..." Karesama leaned in close, his nose touching Berserk's. The red punk closed her eyes tightly, taking in a sharp breath when Karesama lightly gripped her face with his claw. Slowly, she forced her eyes open again and stared into his eyes. The demon grinned.

"Your destiny, Motomichan, your destiny," Berserk started to open her mouth, but Karesama shook his head and grinned secretively. "Iie, remain quiet...we have so much to discuss and I fear...you may not be around for all of it," Berserk glared, and with a hiss and a small scream, forced herself to sit up. Slouched forward, panting heavily, and tears in her eyes, Berserk raised her head and looked at Karesama. The demon crossed his arms and lounged back in the air.

"So beautiful...Motomichan...you have such an amazing journey, a great and wonderful destiny at hand for you," Berserk glared at Karesama, the look fading as she fell forward and just conceded to panting and trembling. Karesama nodded and grinned.

"You've made the right choice, Motomichan. You see...there's something I haven't shared with you..." Karesama appeared, almost an inch tall, just below her nose, looking up at her, "I'm not really here," Berserk furrowed her brow in confusion. Karesama giggled and reappeared behind her, draping an arm over her shoulder. Berserk flinched, pain flooding her battered back. His arm was heavy, very heavy.

"This is just an...astral projection, I suppose. The real me, why the real me has been locked up, very, very tight. And only you, Motomichan, can set me free," Berserk remained quiet, while Karesama firmly gripped her chin, and turned her eyes up to the sky.

"The real me...Motomichan...is out there...deep, deep in the darkness of space," His breath tickled her ear. Berserk squirmed weakly and turned to face him. He was already gone, walking in front of her now, gesturing wildly.

"You see, there is a very special place, a place accessible only now," Karesama whipped around and pointed at Berserk, "A place you made available, a place only you can enter. You must enter this place and you must make the perilous journey," Berserk took a deep breath and brought her eyes up, managing to speak, albeit choppily.

"Where...do I go...Kares...ma..." Karesama leered at her, his form shrinking as he walked closer until he was just talk enough that standing upright his nose touched hers.

"A very special place...you see there, Motomichan?" Berserk forced her head up, staring off in the direction Karesama was looking. Faintly, deep in the depths of space, she could see a glowing red light. It required her enhanced vision to even faintly see it. She turned back to Karesama, whose grin was darker and leaning in closer.

"That is my star Motomichan...that is where I am. If you follow it, it will lead you to the place where I can be brought back," Berserk narrowed her eyes and winced, looking away. Somehow...that thought didn't seem very appealing. At least, it seemed unappealing with the smell of smoke on her clothes and her skin still burning. Karesama, once more his full height, was in her face.

"Motomichan, you will go, and you will set me free. That is your destiny. And when you are successful...I'll give you your just reward," Karesama smirked and Berserk stared in his eyes. He had driven her away from her partners, he had left her to burn deep beneath the ground, he had mocked her the entire way...and somehow she still believed him. Karesama gently took her hand and helped her to her feet. Berserk gasped and began to cry. It felt like needles being driven into the soles of her feet as she stood up.

The pain became more and more intense, until she was no longer able to stand on her own. Karesama watched intensely, holding her up by her forearms. Slowly the pain subsided and Berserk found that she felt, if possible, stronger than ever. She stood up straight and looked down at her hands. Her burns were gone, the soot was gone, she was wide awake and stable.

"Go Motomichan...quickly, before they come. They'll come to stop you...everyone will try to stop you," Berserk bit her lip and looked at Karesama one final time. He smirked once again and vanished with a pop. Berserk turned her eyes to the sky, take a deep breath, before rushing down the street. Heading toward that blood red star.

* * *

Okyto City faced a silence like no other for three unrelenting days. Those days crawled by, each second ticking by audibly, every minute stretching for hours. The Tower of Babel had become a solemn, silent obelisk. An eerie reminder that despite how calm the city seemed, things still hadn't returned to normal. The ones suffering the most, the most aware of how abnormal things really were, were the occupants of the tower themselves.

It was long after noon when anything stirred in the bedroom where the last remaining punks had confined themselves. Koji stared blankly up at the ceiling, Miyaki curled up tightly at her side, still sleeping fitfully. Koji's face fell and she gently wrapped Miyaki into a tighter hug, sighing shakily. The tower was colder now than it had ever been.

'Three days...she's really been gone...for three days,' Berserk's death...neither had been willing to accept it. Every day they waited, they returned to the site of the rebellion base, hoping they'd find her tearing free from the rubble. They had stayed there every day, from sun up until sun down, waiting with bated breath. Every day was the same, painful reality. Berserk was gone...and she was never coming home.

"Home..." Koji whispered softly. Yes, this was their home. This was where they, all three of them, belonged. Berserk had always been a terrifying person, had always been this untouchable, beautiful goddess of death. They had been afraid to reach out, but they hadn't refused to invite her in. Something...something had just always kept them apart. Something had divided them from the very beginning. Koji closed her eyes and hugged Miyaki tighter, smiling softly when the smaller blonde sighed contentedly and snuggled deeper into her arms.

"It's just not the same..." Koji tensed when she felt Miyaki stirring. Tentatively, she looked down. Her eyes met Miyaki's blue one's and both shared a similar expression of longing.

"Hai...it's not the same, Hachimitsu...I miss Berserk..." Koji swallowed hard and held Miyaki tighter. The blonde had begun to cry again, a new daily ritual. They laid like that for neither knew how long. Neither cared either, all they knew was the immense pain of loss they both felt. A strangling sense that nothing would ever feel right again. Moving like molasses, they eventually left the sanctuary of their bed, drifting through their assigned roles.

Without thinking, Miyaki began halfheartedly cooking, sitting down at the table and resting her cheek on her hand. Sitting, unmoving and unseeing, she didn't even notice when the pancakes began to burn. The kitchen began to fill with smoke, but Miyaki seemed completely unaware. She leaned forward, her head in her hands and shuddered violently. She began to shake her head, muttering over and over again everything she'd have done differently.

Without thinking, Koji left the apartment, walking down the hallway. Stopping at a terribly familiar door, she knocked. Waiting just a few seconds, she went in and stood in the doorway of the bedroom. The bed was empty, the sheets were flung around carelessly. Three days and the room hadn't been touched. Koji sat down on the edge of the bed, running her hand across the messy sheets. Finally her resolve broke and she forced back a sob.

Koji drifted back into the kitchen, frowning when she saw Miyaki silently sobbing at the table, and their breakfast burning at the stove. Koji carefully shut off the stove, throwing out the burnt food and getting to work on washing the burnt pan. She did all of this without speaking, only occasionally glancing back at Miyaki. Throughout the whole process, her girlfriend never moved from her spot at the table. The dishes clean, Koji finally gathered Miyaki into her arms and held her until she stopped crying.

"I'd have been there for her, I would have invited her over that day it was raining. I-I should have done something when she was going out alone, I should have done something!"

"Hai...me too...we both should have...hai..." Koji kept her expression empty, and with great effort, kept her voice steady. The two finally separated and finished their morning routine. Miyaki went straight to the bath, while Koji walked to the window and looked down at the city. She blinked, noticing that something had stirred. The city was...alive again.

"Hachimitsu...what are we going to do?" Koji turned to the open bathroom door and blinked. She quickly looked out the window again, trying to see where all of the commotion was coming from. In the background, she heard the trickling water as Miyaki washed quickly. Before...she'd always loved to take her time. Since then...she just seemed to go through the motions. In no time at all, Miyaki had joined her at the window, fully dressed and looking a little worried. Koji still wore the same expression of wonderment.

"Hachimitsu...Koji, what's wrong?" Koji turned to Miyaki and blinked, hurrying to the bathroom. Miyaki stared in shock. The door shut tightly, the shower blasting at full speed, it was almost like Koji was in a hurry. Sure enough, Koji was out in record time, and even quicker she was fully dressed. Miyaki bit her lip and finally caught hold of Koji's wrist as she walked back.

"Hachimitsu, daijoubu?" Koji didn't break pace at all, she simply took hold of Miyaki's wrist and began to lead her out of the tower. Miyaki shrieked, but nevertheless followed the anxious punk of destruction. Something had brought Koji to life...Miyaki couldn't help smiling. It was inspiring.

Brute and Brat arrived at the scene, the former literally throwing people out of her way. The crowd had gathered around an all-too-familiar ruin. The site of the rebellion base. Brute gasped and broke into a sprint.

"No way!" Brat blinked and hurried after her, losing her breath when she caught sight of the source of the disturbance. There was a gaping hole in the ground, about four feet in diameter. Brute was at the edge, looking down into it. She turned to Brat, an obtrusively garish grin on her lips.

"Brat...Brat I think...no way, this is...she...she came back!" The hush that had fallen over the crowd when Powerpunk Z arrived, suddenly grew deadly. Brat knelt down next to the hole, staring at it with wide-eyed disbelief. Cautiously, she looked up at Brute, her mouth hanging open. Brute's grin widened even more as she gently closed Brat's mouth. Brat broke into a bright grin and jumped to her feet, diving at Brute and catching hold of her arms, floating off the ground, her face close to her boyfriend's.

"Brute...Brute, Hachimitsu she's alive! Berserk's alive! We..we have to find her! We have to find her now!" Brute grinned and grabbed Brat's arms, pulling her out of the air.

"Hai! Demo...how can we do that?" Brat hopped out of Brute's arms and grabbed her wrist, dragging her away from the crowd. They began to run faster and faster until they shot off into the sky, heading back toward the tower. Brute stared at Brat, wondering just where the blue punk had found the strength to drag her around so easily.

"Koishii? What are we going to do? Koishii! Ooi! Do you know how do find her?!" Brat spun around as they landed on the roof of the tower and nodded.

"Un! We can use the tower! C'mon I'll show you! Haiyaku! Haiyaku!" Brute blinked and grinned awkwardly while following Brat down into the control room. Brat dove over the chair and sat down, typing fiercely at the keyboard. The green punk stalked up next to her, and stared in awe.

"You...you know how to use this thing?"Brat shook her head, her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth. Brute couldn't resist snickering. She looked adorable.

"Iie, but it can't be too hard can it? It's just a fancy computer, ne?" Brute shrugged and leaned on the back of the chair, resting her chin atop Brat's head. Right now it was their only chance...she wasn't about to question Brat's faith.

* * *

"Omegasan, what happened? Why did you put the entire base on red alert?" Hetako, King and Kristen walked into the main control center of their new secret base. The base was...eerily familiar. Omega winced recalling the clean up they had to go through to make it usable. The corpse of Kristen's Otousan's worst enemy wasn't a very welcoming sight. He sighed and turned away from the monitor, allowing the other three to see the image he had recorded hours ago.

"Kamisama...is that...that's Berserksan!" Kristen whispered, running closer to look at the screen. The image showed Berserk barely able to crawl, lying in the street with a dazed expression. After a few minutes, she climbed to her feet and hurried away. Kristen narrowed her eyes and turned to Omega, who had his arms crossed.

"What was she doing?" Omega looked away. He had his suspicions but he wasn't about to worry the humans. Hyper Omega cleared his throat and approached the console, resting a hand on Kristen's shoulder.

"I'm not sure...nor do I know what she's after. Whatever it is, I know we have to stop her," Hetako approached the monitor, wrapping her arm around Kristen's shoulders. She glared at the image of Berserk. If she had fought her, maybe the punk of death would have died in that fiery explosion. She blinked when she felt a tug on her shirt and looked down. Kristen Hardley, the prodigy, the greatest mind on Earth, was smiling up at her. Hetako couldn't help smiling back and hugging the girl, who had become like a sister, to her even tighter.

"I'll get a team on reconnaissance immediately. Powerpunk Z knows about us, and they know that we escaped with Kristen. The odds are the leader is out to personally see that she is...eliminated," King chose his words carefully, glancing uneasily at Kristen. The little girl; however, shook her head, rewinding the video and watching it again. She paused in a few places and tried to lean closer. Hetako lifted her up, winning her another bright smile.

"Iie, she's not trying to find us..." Kristen swung around to a different camera, and focused in on a shot where Berserk looked up, into the distance. Kristen bit her tongue and shifted the camera again, following Berserk's line of sight. She sighed and shrugged, unable to see anything in the sky where the punk leader was looking.

"Wakaranai, but it looks like she's looking at something here...it's not anywhere near the tower either!" Hetako nodded and looked over at King. The mercenary just shrugged and with a nod from Omega, turned to go send out the scouts. Omega waited until King was gone before turning back to the screen and crossing his arms.

"Kristenchan...why don't you go work on your new invention? I'll keep an eye on things here," Kristen smiled at Omega and nodded.

"Hai, Omegasan! Let me know if you find anything! Let's go, Hetakochan!" Hetako smiled and started to be led out of the room, holding Kristen's hand tightly. Omega caught her shoulder, and smiled when Kristen looked up at him questioningly.

"I'd like to talk with Hetakochan for a few minutes, is that okay?" Kristen furrowed her brow, but nodded and flashed Hetako a smile before hurrying out of the room. The two remaining rebels waited until their little messiah was well and gone before Hetako became serious and turned her teardrop eyes on Omega.

"You noticed something?" Omega stayed quiet, walking back to the screen and looking closely at the image.

"It...never ceases to amaze me just how brilliant she really is," Hetako smirked, a look of intense pride.

"She's the smartest person on the planet, I thought you understood that?" Omega chuckled and shook his head, leaning on the console.

"So did I...it's always the little things that remind me the extent of such a statement," Hetako approached, looking closely at the image. She shook her head and looked at Omega. His eyes were moving, focusing and shifting.

"What do you see? Obviously Kristenchan couldn't see it...and I know I can't," Omega focused the camera as much as he could.

"Jomo told me something very interesting before we fought them...before we lost," Hetako blinked and looked at Omega, hoping he would tell her more. The unofficial leader of their troupe remained silent, staring at the image.

"...Omegasan? Daijoubu?" Omega shook his head, staring down at the console. He took a deep breath and stood up straight, leveling his gaze with Hetako.

"This isn't just a simple rebellion anymore, I think things are about to get worse than we could have ever imagined," Hetako gasped and turned back to the screen, looking back at Omega. Her eyes wide and her lip trembling.

"Worse?! How could it possibly get worse Omegasan?! The world has been destroyed! They took out just about every country in the world! They have the tower! The leader, isn't, dead! How in the world could this possibly get any worse?!" Much to Hetako's shock...Omega actually laughed as he looked back at the image on the screen. Again she looked at it, hoping she'd see what he could.

"Our world has gone to pieces...countless lives have been taken...but this, this Hetakochan isn't even the tip of the iceberg. If Berserk isn't stopped...the whole world will go to Hell," Hetako watched Omega start to leave, glaring. She grabbed his wrist, thankful that the Hyperion soldier stopped. She stared up at him, and felt her hackles rise.

"How can you say we aren't already in Hell?! What could possibly be worse than Powerpunk Z?!" Omega had a faraway look in his eyes. He gently tugged his arm away from Hetako, frowning deeply. He recalled Jomo's parting words...how the hero had told him that should they fail that night, this must never come to pass. The Teruumou had been the end of the world...this...this would be far, far worse should they allow it to take place.

"I don't know what it is called...I don't know where it is, or what it is...but I know that it is far worse than Powerpunk Z...we can't let her succeed, Hetakochan," With that, Omega retreated, leaving behind a bewildered, furious...and terrified Hetako.

* * *

Berserk shielded her eyes from the blazing sun, staring off into the distance. She'd long since given up keeping track of how far she'd wandered. Severals hours ago she'd stopped seeing the remains of devastated cities or the ramshackle tents and campsites of the survivors. Even now, in the middle of the day, she could see the blazing red star over the horizon. She just faced a simple problem. She'd run out of land to travel.

Berserk stood on the sands of the sea and stared out across the ocean. The waves were relatively calm, the tide gently lapping at her ankles, soaking her pants. Berserk narrowed her eyes, looking around. She'd felt...eerily alone since she set out on her new mission. Before she'd always felt Karesama's eyes burrowing into her, but now. Now she felt strangely alone...Berserk frowned deeply. It still...wasn't comforting.

"I suppose, he wants me to keep following it?" Berserk growled and clenched her fists. All of this...and she still so blindly followed him? Where had it gotten her before?

"It killed me..." She answered her own question. Shaking her head, she smiled softly, wickedness glinting in her eyes. She relaxed suddenly, giggling softly.

"Iie...I didn't die...I can't die..." Afterall, Berserk was Death, and Death couldn't die. Berserk took a few steps forward, walking until she was up to her knees in the water. The star waited for her, her destiny waited for her. Berserk floated into the air, then blasted off toward the star.

* * *

Berserk landed when she reached the other side, staring in awe at the land stretching out before her. A barren wasteland, the beach itself was a cracked and lifeless strip of jagged earth. Compared to this place, Okyto City was a paradise. Berserk couldn't resist...grinning at her handiwork. Standing tall and proud, she set out into the wasteland, following the bloody star.

It was just after noon when she began to notice a change in the landscape. She stared in surprise at the first patch of grass she'd seen since crossing the ocean. She looked up and just over the horizon could see the foggy outline of...civilization. She picked up her pace, never breaking from a quick walk, never losing her regal, imposing demeanor. It wouldn't be right for these people to see their master looking frantic and distraught.

Berserk cringed and lowered her head. Frantic? Distraught? Helpless...emotional...only two people had ever seen her like that since her ascension. Since she rose up from the ashes of Atsumi Motomi to become the avatar of Death, no one but they had ever seen her be anything but terrifying and gravely. They had seen her at her weakest...but they too had seen her at her strongest.

"Brute...Brat..." They'd been the only constant in her world. Berserk's eyes hardened and she looked up, sneering. They'd lied to her the entire way. The place she'd seen in the distance turned out to be more ruins. Grass grew naturally and easily, flowers growing all over the collapsed remnants of human life. Berserk couldn't help admitting that the scenery was terribly pretty.

"Ooi...to whom do I owe this pleasure?" Berserk stopped and looked up. Laid out before her was the first structure she'd seen since the tower itself that was untouched by Teruumou. A great stone temple, with four pillars rising up at the north, south, east, and west sides. The top was a dome, made of darker stone than the rest of the structure. There were words written at the top and either side of the entrance, though Berserk couldn't read them. Her eyes finally fell on the person who had spoken earlier.

"Konichiwa...it is not often that I get a visitor...even rarer one dressed so deviously," Berserk crossed her arms and hardened her gaze, examining this new figure harshly. She was older, perhaps in her twenties, tanned with long dark hair—though Berserk knew it had to be black...somehow it almost looked to have a blue tinge to it—hanging freely, reaching almost to her back. Her pale aqua-colored eyes were friendly enough, though the sweet smile she wore on her lips seemed rather defensive. Berserk continued walking closer. For her comment about Berserk's outfit, she was dressed in even stranger attire.

This new woman was barefoot, wearing anklets with dangling black and blue beads. Her legs were bare, the only thing keeping her decent was a black belt hanging twin blue clothes, lined by black, in front of her and behind her. She wore a strange top, fitting with the previous pattern it was very dark blue lined by a barely darker black. The top only covered her breasts, yet somehow had see-through sleeves that covered her arms and ended in opaque black-blue cuffs that covered her hands. Berserk noted that the last part of her attire was a black choker, with a strange blue-black stone attached in the middle.

"It's not everyday I run into some half-naked woman telling me I look weird," Berserk shot back, stopping just a few feet in front of the woman. The woman smiled again, the sweetness becoming more indulgent.

"Dochira sama desuka?" Berserk bristled at the mocking tone in the woman's voice. Drawing herself up to her full height—the woman still stood much taller, just a bit taller than Brute, Berserk noted bitterly—and leveled her gaze with the woman's.

"Atashi wa Deadly Berserk," The woman blinked then leaned over so that her face was even with Berserk's, an act that made Berserk audibly snarl.

"Atashi wa Mikoku, Berserksama. I am the miko of this temple. To what do I owe the pleasure of your honorable presence?" Berserk clenched her fists tightly, struggling to keep her temper in check. Her actions were noted by Mikoku, who just seemed to relish in the younger girl's frustration. Berserk straightened up and spoke in her most authoritative voice.

"I'm here to..." She froze, blinking and looking away. She really didn't know what she was supposed to do here. But the star was directly overhead. This was the place she had been summoned, the place where Karesama would be returned. But she...she couldn't tell this miko that could she? Berserk glared at Mikoku, who was still smiling sweetly.

'Some miko...that outfit would make Brat blush...' Berserk blushed imagining Brat wearing the miko's outfit. She quickly shook her head and cleared away those thoughts. Steeling herself she pushed passed Mikoku and started into the temple. Mikoku blinked and quickly fell into step behind Berserk, who dropped her arms to her sides, contemplating summoning her whip.

"Berserksama, I can only imagine you're here to awaken the secrets of the temple. Afterall...how else would you have been able to follow the star Wormwood to find this place?" The foyer of the temple was a simple room, devoid of any decoration, with a massive stone door preventing Berserk from traveling any further. She lifted her left hand, lit up with bright red light.

"...That's correct," Mikoku pushed Berserk's arm down, shocking the teenager. The miko approached the door and held out her hands, muttering something under her breath, in a language too fast for Berserk to understand. The temple began to shake, violently, until the door at last split down the center and slid open. Mikoku turned and bowed, keeping her eyes low as she explained.

"That you have the power to see the great star, means that you were sent here by its master...and it is my duty to accompany you in your task," Berserk rolled her eyes and shoved passed Mikoku, heading down the stairs deeper and deeper into the temple. Mikoku smiled and followed after her, the door sliding shut behind them.

* * *

The journey was a silent one. Berserk kept alternating between crossing her arms and keeping them tensed at her sides, while Mikoku simply followed along, wearing the same fake, plastic smile. Berserk finally had as much as she could take and whipped around on her companion, glaring at her with all the fire she could muster.

"Nani?! Why do you keep staring at me?! Why do you have to follow me?! Do you have any idea who I am?!" Mikoku bowed her head, unable to resist grinning, a condescending expression.

"Hai, Berserksama, that is your name is it not?" Berserk slammed her fist into the wall beside them, grinning when Mikoku jumped and looked up quickly. Berserk jerked her fist free from the hole she'd made in the wall effortlessly, blowing away the excess dust.

"I'm a bigger deal then you seem to think. I'm not going to put up with your fake little smiles and subtle little insults the whole trip. If you don't show me the respect I deserve, I'll kill you," Mikoku stared at Berserk, eyes wide and a small sweat breaking out on her brow. Berserk smirked and nodded, turning and heading back on her trek down the endless flight of stairs. Mikoku fell back into step behind her, keeping her eyes forward.

"If it is any comfort, Berserksama, I mean no disrespect in calling you such. That you found this place alone speaks volumes of your character," Berserk just snorted in response. Mikoku smiled once again. Before too long, Berserk began to get impatient.

"Why do you need to come with me any way? Is this place booby-trapped or something?" Mikoku shook her head, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Iie, Berserksama. It is just that the trip is so...very long, and so terribly dull," Berserk couldn't help smirking as Mikoku giggled softly at her joke. The two returned to silence...but quickly Berserk realized that Mikoku hadn't been joking. The stairs seemed to go on forever. Mikoku paused then put her finger to her lip.

"I should say however, Berserksama, that you will require my assistance once we arrive at the altar," Berserk looked back over her shoulder. Her red eyes glistened in the darkness, Mikoku noted with a smile. Berserk frowned and quickly faced forward, feeling flustered. Mikoku's aqua-colored eyes seemed to glisten in the darkness. Berserk zoned out, listening to the light clacking of her boots and the almost impossibly soft pattering of Mikoku's feet.

"What's down here? I still don't know that..." Berserk mumbled, crossing her arms tightly for the umpteenth time. Mikoku hesitated before walking a bit closer.

"An altar, designed to contain the ancient spirits of four angels of light," Berserk narrowed her eyes and slowly lowered her head, watching the steps as she descended.

"Angels? In this place?"

"Un...four of them," Berserk came to a halt. Mikoku stopped almost in time with her, watching the red punk mull over this new information. Berserk turned and stared closely at the miko.

"Why would there be angels here, in this place?" Mikoku clasped her hands in front of her, her eyes not leaving Berserk's.

"Surely you already know that answer...Berserksama," Berserk stared a few more moments, then spun on her heel and hurried down the stairs. Four angels of light...they must be the ones preventing Karesama from returning. Obviously she was going to have to contend with them. Berserk nearly fell when the steps suddenly ended. Mikoku giggled, and walked passed her, the punk glaring daggers at the miko's bare back.

"Don't you dare make fun of me," Mikoku, still smiling, turned back to look at Berserk, her eyes glistening again. Berserk didn't fluster this time, only glared more harshly.

"I would...never dream of being so disrespectful, Berserksama," Berserk straightened up and watched Mikoku hold out her hands, standing in the center of the room. She slid one foot back, balancing on her toes, muttering under her breath. The room seemed to come to life, and the altar began to produce a light all its own. Berserk approached the now visible altar, Mikoku moving out of the way and standing back quietly. Berserk gripped the sides of the altar...a golden container, decorated in jewels and fantastic artwork. Berserk was shocked that she wasn't struck dead by touching it.

"This...this is where they're being kept? The angels?" Mikoku nodded.

"Un...Berserksama," With a resolute nod, Berserk gripped the sides tighter. She could feel Mikoku tensing up behind her. Berserk shoved the lid, amazed at just how heavy it was. It took all of her immense power to shove the lid from the altar. An ethereal blast of light erupted from inside and four hellish screams filled the air. When the light faded, Berserk pulled her arm away from her eyes and stared at the now empty altar. There was something written inside. Four symbols, that she didn't need to read to understand.

"The four Angels of Light, those whose existence keeps the falling star, Wormwood, far away from our world. The Angel of Earth, Angel of Wind, Angel of Water, and Angel of Fire, they embody the four principals that restrain the spirit of Wormwood," Mikoku recited, her voice just above a whisper. Berserk nodded and looked up, staring closely at Mikoku. Her eyes were gleaming in the dark again.

"Mikoku...where are they? The angels?" Mikoku approached the altar and gestured to the symbols. Something, written in that unreadable language, was etched in the center.

"When you awakened them...they knew that you had come to destroy them. And so they fled," Mikoku directed Berserk's attention to the paintings that decorated the walls of the chamber they stood in. "There were four holy sanctuaries whose power was used to banish the spirit of Wormwood and cast it into the darkness. The Angels will have fled to those holy places, it is at these locations where their power is at its peak. The only knowledge of those holy locations rests with me...and that is why I must accompany you," Berserk nodded and lowered her head, looking at the designs etched into the altar once again.

"So I'll find the angels...and I'll kill them...that is my destiny," Mikoku frowned, though Berserk didn't notice. Berserk nodded and looked up at the miko, "Let's go then," Berserk spun and began to make the long trek up the staircase again, Mikoku padding softly after her.


End file.
